Tonight
by NightSkyWonderer
Summary: Tonight is ours. Loving all through the night.
1. Chapter 1

**Tonight**

Night had fallen over the horizon, blanketing the sky with a dark sheet that was decorated with bright stars and a full moon gazing, placing a spotlight on Diana and Clark, lying in the grass.

Clark turned his head to look at Diana. Diana looked down from the stars.

Her eyes sparkled. "What are you thinking about now, Kal?"

"The past few nights have been busy."

"It's nice to finally have a bit of peace. It's just us tonight."

Clark nodded and looked back up at the night sky.

Diana turned onto her side and propped her head up against her hand, looking at him intently.

"Ready to go home?" Clark smirked.

"Let's…"

They flew to Diana's place. After closing the front door and locking it, they wasted no time going to the bedroom. They couldn't wait to put their hands on each other.

The couple locked eyes and just looking into his eyes, Diana couldn't help it if he put her in a daze. Clark stroked her cheek and pulled her face towards his. Diana closed her eyes so did he as their lips touched.

Slowly parting away, Diana smiled like never before. Clark's hands drifted down her body. It felt so good, the way he grabbed her waist in the place that he should. They kissed passionately once more.

For nights they could have alone, like this, it would be something new. Their touch was not the same. It was exciting and surprising every time. All their clothes were now on the floor.

Tender loving is what Diana wanted. They didn't want to rush. Just take it nice and slow.

Breaking the kiss, Diana pushed Clark down to sit on the bed. She sat on his lap and straddled him. Clark wrapped his arms around Diana's waist pulling her closer, as she wraps her arms around his neck.

Diana's hips slowly grinded against him. She gasped, clawing at his back.

Clark grasps onto her hips tighter, kissing her neck and went up to her lips. Their hearts pounding.

Diana put her head on his shoulder, her beautiful raven hair in his face, it smelled so sweet.

"Kal…" Diana spoke in such a sweet tone.

Her body was yearning for him. Tonight, the loving was right. There would be no holding back. They wanted to give all of themselves to each other.

Clark lifts her up and lays her on the bed. Tension built up in their bodies as they made love all through the night.

Hours later, they held each other, not wanting to let go. Diana's right leg draped across Clark's hip, bringing their lower bodies close together. Clark wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"I just want to stay like this," Diana whispered.

He smiled and nodded in agreement.

He took her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. "You know that I love you, right?"

"Yes. And I love you."

They shared a soft, passionate kiss before drifting off into the realms of sleep.

**_Author's Note: Been very busy! Suffered though writer's block for a while :( but now I'm back in the grove! ;) Other stories will be updated. And may be a few changes with both "What The Future Holds" and "Remember Us"._**


	2. Fly With Me

**Fly With Me**

Diana dipped her fingers into the tub, swirled them through the water until the temperature was just right.  
She turned the faucet off once it was full then took off her robe letting it fall on the floor, tied her hair up in a messy ponytail and stepped into the tub sitting down until the water came close to just before her shoulders.

She sighed resting her head back against the wall, the flames of the candles dancing off the reflective surface. The scent of the cherry blossoms filled the air soothingly as she closed her eyes. Felt so good to be home relaxing after a long battle it was indeed much needed and deserved.

After about 30 minutes or so Diana got out, wrapping a towel around her, blew out all the candles and let her hair back down.

She walked into her bedroom to be met with a knock on her balcony door.

She smiled knowing it could only be one person in particular.

Opening the door she said,"I wasn't expecting a late night rendezvous..."

"I hope you don't mind?" Kal smiled.

"Of course not."

She stepped aside letting him in.

She closed the door and Clark pulled her close to where there was no space between them. At that moment Diana reached her hand up, brushing her finger tips over his lips.  
Kal leaned over, kissing her lightly. He smiled, caressing her face and kissed her forehead. He wrapped his arms around her waist, while Diana wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. Clark tightened his grip around her waist as he kissed her with more love and passion.  
Wasting no time Diana's towel was already on the floor as Clark was undressed in a matter of seconds.

He started to rub her back up and down making her moan in his mouth.

Clark then took her hand, pulling her outside to the balcony.

She gave him a confused look. "What are you doing?"

"Fly with me."

"What? Like this?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Don't worry. We won't be seen."

Shaking her head, she was still a bit reluctant but trusting his judgment, she followed him as they flew up high in the night sky.

Clark looked at Diana, in awe. Though it wasn't the first time he had seen Diana naked, every time, was breathtaking.

"You are so beautiful."

She smiled, pressing her front against him.

"This is nice," she said softly.

"I'm glad you approve."

Diana pressed her soft body into his even more. She never failed to arouse him and show him how desirable she found him.  
Clark's nose filled with the sweet scent of her skin. Perfect.

"Kal," she moaned, raising a hand to run her fingers through his hair.

He smirked and grasped her rear, urging her to wrap her right leg around his waist. They kissed passionately.

Clark cupped her hip and with a quick thrust, he slid into her, pausing for a moment to adjust to the sensation of being wrapped within her warmth. He covered her lips with his and kissed her softly, as he began to move. Diana gripped his arms as he thrust into her.

Diana threw her head back and Clark guided their movements. They were at least 30 thousand feet in the air, enjoying every movement of every second. Loving the feeling. Diana could scream as loud as she wanted, and as loud as she could. Nobody was going to hear. Her long sexy legs brushed his as he gripped them tighter. She whispered in his ear, with her soft exotic voice. He needed to hear more and more of her voice. Saying his name with such an erotic tone of lust.

Their hips crashed like waves in the storm of ecstasy and aching with such pleasure. It was as if they were dancing in the air across the sky in slow motion.

Clark sped up with a turbulent flow then he slowed back down and kept them steady. Diana's nails dug down his back. Her piercing blue eyes held so much love and passion staring into his. She could feel herself close to the edge as he thrusts hard one last time. Diana closes her eyes. They held each other in silence as they caught their breathes.

"I wouldn't mind doing that again." Diana looked up at him and smiled.

Clark chuckled planting a kiss on her lips. "We are miles away from home."

Diana giggled slightly. "Figured. Well we will just take our time heading back," she replied, running her hand down one of his toned arms.

Wrapped in each others arms was the one and only place they wanted to be.

"I love you, Di."

"I love you too, Kal."


	3. The Way

The Way

It was unavoidable, the happiness that grew inside Diana and Clark whenever they were together. There were countless reasons to why they felt what they felt for each other. Their relationship has flaws, it was challenging but amazing and special.

**CLARK'S POV**  
There was something about the way Diana did things, about the things she did and the way she was. There was always something about it, about her, something... captivating, and something that made it hard for me not to stare at her and notice all the small things, all the things that made her Diana, all the things that made me love her. Because it was the small things about her—the things most people probably didn't notice, didn't take note of—just as much as it was the big things—the things that took up most of her being and that you would have to be a blind man not see—that made me love her like I do. It was the way her voice fills the room whenever she speaks. Her presence, she was a vision and her beautiful smile brightens up every room she walks in.

The way her body moves whenever she takes one little step. The curves of her body... so enticing.  
The way her eyes meet mine when she notices I'm staring at something as gorgeous as her. The way she looks up at me with those beautiful innocent eyes with a hint of seductiveness behind them. I would be so caught up in my silent worship of her body that I didn't notice the small smirk that graced her lips. Her soft lips...her taste.  
She takes my breath and my heart away.

**DIANA'S POV**  
It was the way Clark watched me when he thought I wasn't paying attention, with his wondering gaze.  
It was the way he could always make me laugh, could always make me smile, even when I was in no such a mood.  
Clark has a special sort of smile that was wide and pleasant.  
The way his masculine chest combined with his broad shoulders and well built stature always making him look so handsome, I admired him and he never ceased to amaze me. I fell a little more in love with this man every day. I know everything there is to know about him. He lays out everything for my viewing and holds nothing back from me, and I offer him the same in return.

* * *

Diana danced hypnotizing Clark to keep his eyes on her. Her moves were slow and seductive. Clark moved closer to her wrapping his arms around her as she still moved her hips to the beat of the music. She sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she titled her head on his shoulder.

It was like they were the only ones in the club.  
Clark slowly ran his hands down Diana's side, making him lose control of his thoughts. Diana always had that effect on him. She swayed her hips against him and it drove him crazy. Clark spun her around and held her hips still.

It was as if they might have exploded from the tension they felt. A sort of fire ignited between them. Clark leaned in and captured her lips, ever so softly. Just as Diana was going to pull back, Clark pulled her back into another kiss, this time deep and passionate. Grasping each other, they started to kiss harder; not controlling what their emotions wanted them to do. Then they pulled away. Diana grabbed Clark's hand and guided him to the exit.

They left, flying off to Clark's apartment. Diana unlocked the door with a key he gave her and went inside with him. Clark closed the door and locked, while Diana was already going to the bedroom, while Clark was not too far behind.

Clark smirked walking into the bedroom. Diana reached for his shirt, pulling for him to come closer. They stared in each other's eyes as though they were reading each other's thoughts.

Diana's lips were so inviting. As he kissed her, he wraps his arms around her and lifts her up, laying her down gently on the bed.

He kissed down her neck as his hands slid up and down her legs. She moaned at his pleasuring touch. She bites her lower lip.  
They undressed each other slowly, kissing forcefully but passionately. The love that poured through their being, unleashed the blazing inferno of desire.

Clark's hands skim Diana's soft heated skin and his lips worship every inch of her. He consumes his goddess.

Diana ran her fingers through his hair. They rolled over, running her hands down his chest. She was ready for him, lowering herself onto him. She closed her eyes and let out a pleasurable sigh. Clark held onto her hips.

They rolled around in the bed, not breaking connection.  
Slow thrusts...sounds of contentment...griping the headboard...moving to their own rhythm. They worked each other relentlessly with an overwhelming feeling pulsing through their bodies.

After hours of making passionate love, Diana buried her face in the crook of Clark's neck, locked in lovers embrace with their intertwined souls, hearts and minds together in a place beyond all places where nothing but them could be.


	4. Maybe

**Maybe... Just a little (Tease)**

**Musically inspired once more...**

Their first kiss was unexpected but passionate. He held her tightly close. His hands placed at her lower back. She placed her hands on his shoulder. There was a spark between them. It had always been so, though they never thought to act on it…until now.

They still thought it was just a onetime thing but obviously they wanted more of each other. They spent more personal time together. They were trying to take things slow but it was becoming a bit difficult.

Watch Tower

She was walking down the hall alone when she felt Clark grab her arm pulling her into a room and pint her against the wall. She gasped. Clark slowly moved closer to her as their hearts start pounding. Diana loved the way he made her feel. Gods, the man was so sexy, looking at him as he held her. His perfectly sculpted Kryptonian body felt so good. His touch was all she desired.

She smirked, pressing her index finger on his lips.

Clark pushed her hand away and kissed her. He lifted her up and sat her on a desk. Diana gave him full access, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her hands ran through his hair.

She gasped and arched her back as he ran his hands down slowly. Clark deepened the kiss pressing her against him even more. He couldn't get enough of the way she felt. It felt like they were on fire. His hands went up her thighs and kissed down her neck making her moan.

Before they could go any farther, they were called into a meeting.

Damn.

Diana smiled at the annoyed expression Clark had. The interruption gave her an idea…a very devious idea.

"Resume this later…maybe" she whispered in his ear.

"Maybe?" Clark questioned.

* * *

Still sitting in the briefing room, Clark couldn't stop glancing down at Diana's legs. Lovely Amazon legs, he wanted so bad to touch.

He leaned over and whispered, "You aren't stopping this anytime soon?"

"It all depends on you."

He was confused, but then with the look she was giving him, it didn't take long to figure out.

After the briefing, when everyone else left out, e quickly reached out, grabbing Diana. Her body hit his hard chest.

"I've figured it out," he whispered in her ear.

"Is that so?" she whispered back.

Clark smirked.

Clark knew exactly the ways to get to Diana. And things got a bit more interesting.

Things were suppose to be go slow and that just wasn't happening. The passion they felt for each other was taking control. So what was it going to be? Should they give in and go in all the way that fast…that easily? Yes or No? Maybe.

Diana made it much harder for them to be alone. At every moment, she would walk passed and brush up against him. Diana did just about anything to make him go crazy. She became such a distraction…such a desirable…beautiful distraction.

The wait. The slow teasing. The excitement. The anticipation.

* * *

So here it is. Should this be the night…maybe? Really don't know. They were having too much fun with the teasing. It was half past ten. But who is really keeping up with time?

Anyway, Clark paid a visit to her London flat. He comes right in. Diana shuts and locks the door. Without a word, Clark follows her to the living. They didn't say anything. They stared in each other's eyes as though to each other's thoughts.

Clark came closer to her until there was no space between them, keeping eye contact.

Diana smiled stepping back a bit. Oh no, the teasing wasn't over. She still said nothing and starting walking to her bedroom. It was Clark's choice whether he would follow or not.

Not even 10 seconds, and he was already following closely behind.

Once in her room, still not a word spoken.

Clark was memorized, just staring at her. He had enough of the waiting; he grabbed Diana by her waist and kissed her. Within seconds the kissing turned passionate and demanding and that lead to other things. With that it was nothing but clothes being thrown in all directions, hands roaming everywhere, and from that point one thing lead to another as they laid on Diana's queen sized bed. The atmosphere in the room at that moment was purely over-heated.

Clark cupped her breasts. Diana moaned when she felt his tongue. She threw her head back. He kissed up to her neck and went up to her lips.

Diana then flipped him over, straddling him. But before she could do anything else, he pinned her down on her back again. He looked into her eyes knowing she was not happy about that. All he could do was smirk.

Diana's breath was caught in her throat as he licks down her body. She bites her lower lip.

As a Demigoddess, Diana didn't have any weaknesses. As an Amazon, she was taught not to show any signs of such. Though, there was one exception between the sheets with Clark as he hit the right spot and touched the places. Teasing and taunting her needs. His hands continued to roam. By the Gods…

They were already losing all control.

Loud moaning and groaning, gripping the sheets, arched back, wanting more.

She gasped and dug her nails in his back as he went slowly and deep.

Both of their hearts were racing and the pulse they felt below was nearly unbearable. The two got lost in their sweet passionate lust.

Round for round, best believe they were going all damn night. And if the walls could talk...they would say this is indeed one hell of a night…


	5. Simple Things

**Simple Things**

_**Musically inspired :)**_

Clark Kent laid with his head propped up in his warm bed with his girlfriend, Diana Prince, asleep beside him and snuggled up against him.  
She was beyond beautiful. An Amazonian demigoddess, who made him immensely happy. Every day, he fell more and more in love with her.

Savoring these rare moments where there was no emergency calls, getting ready for work at the Daily Planet, or a meeting at the UN. The focus was just them simply spending time together.

Diana laid on her stomach, her arms flung out on either side of her head, one knee drawn up high. Her hair tumbles across the pillow untamed, and her face is relaxed, peaceful in sleep.

She slept naked, too. Just the sheet covering her. Her body radiated such heat when she sleeps. Then again, everything about her is full of warmth, her smile, her touches, her compassion, her love and so much more.

Clark loves to watch her sleep. He can't help but smile widely knowing that she feels free enough to be herself, realizing how she trusts him even in her most vulnerable moments.

Her face is so lovely. Her lips has got to be one of the sexiest, loveliest things he's ever seen. Sometimes he hangs on every word she says, just to watch her lips move. Her smiles make his heart stumble and his stomach flutter. One tilt of her lips and she goes from sweet to sexy and seductive.

Her scent of cherry &amp; pomegranate lifts off her body and soaks into the pillows and sheets. Clark inhales, taking her scent in as it fill the air. He has long since discovered that her skin tastes like that too. Every day, every moment he is granted with her, he discovers something new, like an explorer across new lands, something unique and exciting, and it leaves him awed.

Diana shifts and mumbles in her sleep. Her eyelids flutter.

"My love." She slurs her words against the pillow, still mostly asleep. "What are you doing?"

"Watching you sleep," he whispers calmly, and presses a soft lingering kiss against her shoulder.

"Hmm…" she hums and slowly turns onto her side. Her body front to front with his.

Clark pulls her tightly to him, drops a kiss on top of her head and inhales her sweet scent once again. It runs over him, the all-consuming rush of love, drenching him like a waterfall, powerful, making his heart leap.

"I have something in mind for today."

"Really? What?"

"We are staying home today and that's all I can say."

"Kal?"

"You'll see..."

Diana smiled and got up out the bed. Clark still watching her, enjoying the beautiful view of his naked goddess.

Diana went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Clark got up to make the bed.

"I know I'm not about to take a shower alone?"

Clark chuckled and within seconds he finished making the bed and got in the shower with her. He slid his now wet hands all over her body. Diana pressed against him and Clark brushes her wet hair away to kiss her neck.

Clark put his arms around her, and his hands moved over her breasts, squeezing and massaging them. Diana let out a low moan and murmured his name quietly.

Diana turned around, to see his fully nude body, biting her lip. Her fingertips trace down his abs.

He kissed her passionately, begging for more access, which she granted.  
He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Clark pinned her against the wall and slowly eased into her.

Diana gasped loudly. Her fingers tangled into his hair, pulling him closer. Clark pushes his body deeper into her, causing her to be pushed harder into the wall. He kisses her neck, collarbone, and chest.

She started mumbling in Greek, digging her fingernails into his shoulders. She had the most erotic feeling. Lust rising within her.

Clark wasn't even close to stopping as Diana tensed up. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly. Clark captured her lips, continuing with his slow easy strokes. She kept moaning with ecstacy.

"Gods, Kal..."

Clark changed pace making her slide further up the wall. Their bodies rocked together as they strived for more.

* * *

After their shower, Clark got the towels for them as Diana turned the water off. Clark wrapped a towel around his waist then wrapped a towel around Diana, swooping her up in his arms. He levitated backed into the bed room.

He sat her down on the bed then got her robe and navy pair of sweatpants for him out the closet.

"Now, I need you to just put on your robe. And I'll make breakfast."

Diana wanted to ask again what he had planned but she knew he wouldn't tell. She had to go along with it.

They went to the kitchen. Diana sat on the counter watching him.

"Can I help?"

He shook his head. "This is all for you." He kissed her cheek. "You don't have to do anything."

Diana smiled.

Clark went to the fridge to get two bowls out, one with strawberries and the other with chocolate dip. He placed it on the counter next to Diana.

He smiled dipping a strawberry in the chocolate. He held it up to her mouth. She took a slow bite.

"Mmhh..." Diana let out a low moan.

It was her turn to dip a strawberry for Clark. As soon as he'd eaten it, Diana was amused, smiling seductively.

"Oh, looks like you've got some chocolate on you. I've got it."

She leaned over slightly, licking the corner of his mouth. Then kissed him slowly. The mixed flavors of chocolate, strawberries and her was arousing.

"That was really good."

"That's not all." Clark smiled. Using his superspeed, breakfast was done in no time.

"Would you like an omelet?" he asked holding the plate. "Here taste it." Taking a fork, he cut off a piece and brought it to her mouth.

"Kal, the taste is incredible!"

He laughed, setting their plates on the table. "Glad you like it!"

Diana savoured every bite, continuously thanking the Kents for raising such a gentleman. Clark kept her smiling the entire time, telling her more childhood stories.

"I really wish I could've met them."

"Yeah, I know. Ma for sure would love you."

After breakfast, Clark washed the dishes.

Next, of his "stay at home" plan was to watch a couple of movies Diana was interested in but they didn't have time to watch.

They curled up on the couch, settling into a movie.

"Comfortable?"

"Of course," Diana replied softly, tangling her fingers with Clark's.

Clark pressed a quick kiss into her hair before focusing back on the movie.

For hours they enjoyed watching different genres of movies. They talked through some of them or at the end, laughed...was just having a great relaxing time.

Clark glanced at the clock; it was time for him to cook dinner.

* * *

As Diana finished the end of the last movie, Clark came back in the living room to sit down. Diana smiled and she sat on his lap, straddling him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Diana put her arms around his neck.

"Dinner is ready, Miss Prince. Something new. Chicken pasta with spinach and tomatoes in cream sauce."

"That sounds good."

"I hope you like it."

They got up from the couch and went into the kitchen and sat at the table. The dish smelled and looked so good.

"So...what do you think of it so far?" He asked.

"Fantastic, Love." Diana smiled.

Clark smiled back proudly.

After dinner, Clark quickly washed their plates and made Diana a small bowl neapolitan ice cream.

"Oh Kal! You are so sweet!"

He kissed her cheek. "Not done yet. I be right back." He walked to the bedroom.

Clark came back to the kitchen within about 20 minutes and saw Diana washing her ice cream bowl. He smiled. She was so gorgeous. He wished she could be in only her robe...or maybe not even that all day every day.

He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ready for what's next?"

"Yes, Mr. Kent."

She turned around to him and he took her hand as they walked back to the bedroom.

Clark slowly opened the door.

The room was filled with candles, with the lights dim, low soothing music playing.

"I will be your masseuse for the night."

With an eye brow raised, she responded. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, so take this off..." Clark untied her robe. "And relax."

"Okay…"

Diana took off her robe letting it fall to the floor and laid on the bed.

Clark picked up two bottles of body oil from the dresser deciding which to use.

The bottles were a gift from an elderly woman in Thailand. Superman had saved her village from a flood.

Ah, yes the elder woman was very wise. "A night for two," she simply said with a wink and smile.

Was it that obvious he was love struck?

He turned and grinned, knowing he would enjoy this as much as Diana will. He choose to try the plum flower scent first. He got on the bed and poured some of the oil into his hands before placing them at the her shoulders as he began rubbing gently. He heard a soft low sound of approval.

He went all over from her shoulders to the small of her back and her sides.

A couple of minutes later, he had her turn on her back.

Diana closed her eyes as he slides his hands up and down her stomach, stopping just short of her breast. Then his hands slide up along her side.

He got a bottle of oil and poured it into his hands again, spreading it all over her legs. It felt so good, as he start to rub her feet. He worked his way up her thighs.

Diana took a deep breath as he slowly worked his way up her legs. She exhales deeply and slowly, enjoying the feel of his hands caressing her body.

He went higher up her inner thigh. He glides his fingers close to her center.

Diana opened her eyes, smirking and sat up.

Clark had already taken off his sweat pants. She straddled him and pressed her lips against his. Diana brought one hand up and laced it around his neck, drawing him closer, losing herself in the kiss. Clark let his tongue trace her lips.

Clark started to breath slowly, trying to calm his nerves from going insane. Diana was getting that effect on him and he could barely hide it.

She tangled her fingers in his hair, her free hand trailing up and down his chest.

Clark wasted no time, using one arm to keep her firmly anchored in his lap, and running his free hand up her side. He marvelled, as usual, at how soft her skin was. He tried to slow himself, but he couldn't help it. He wanted all of her…now.

He let his lips move down from hers, trailing across her jawline and down her neck. She clutched his shoulders, tilting her head back.

Every kiss he placed on her skin felt like a tiny fire igniting inside her. Diana was pressing herself and moving gently against him. The gentle friction only making him want more.

Clark felt a tingle run up his spine as Diana moaned his name. He didn't bother restraining himself, cupping her breasts and moved downward kissing, licking and sucking on her right breast and squeezing the other.

She arched her back farther. Then he changed and gave the other the same attention.

Diana gasped in pleasure. "Mmm…yes." She spread her fingers into his hair. Diana bit her lip, knowing she was losing control.

His hands travelled down her sides to her rear, gripping it hard.

"Kal?"

"Yeah..." he whispered kissing her neck.

"Thank you."

He stopped and looked up. "For what, Di?"

"For today...for us."

"Diana, well I..."

"This is all I want. I sometimes feel, that being with you is too good to be true. You have a heart full of love to no end."

Clark was surprised. Diana was becoming so open with him about her feelings.

"I love it everyday being with you. I don't need nothing else from you, Kal. Just the simple things. We need more simple days like this."

"I'm glad that I can make you happy, Diana."

Diana smiled and nodded. "I love you, Kal."

Clark was once again taken aback. This was the first time Diana was the one that said it first. She would call him "love" or "beloved" but to out right say "I love you" first meant so much even more.

She stared into his eyes and repeated, "I love you."

On impulse, Clark kissed her passionately, laying her down.

"I love you, too, Diana."


	6. Thoughts Of You

**Thoughts Of You**

**Going through the playlists...musically inspired once again ;)**

_**Italics Bold- Diana's dream**_

_Italics-Flashback_

It happened every time she saw him and every time she was near him. That fire in her lower abdomen lit itself and drove her crazy. Each time she told herself she could resist.

Though she couldn't stop feeling it; the seductive lure that always taunted her, urging her to fulfill her passion. It was something she could only allow herself to satisfy alone, in her private thoughts and in her dreams instead of with the one she had long since craved.

She sat on her bed and let out a weary sound that resonated with her annoyance over this situation. How she wanted to be with him...Kal...

She breathed out his name slowly, caressing it with her voice. The perfect Godly face of his with his dashing smile, once again came to the forefront of Diana's mind and the desire flared brightly within her blood.

It was almost customary, envisioning the Kryptonian with her; exchanging forbidden kisses, rubbing against his strong body, being filled with his essence.

The attraction was obviously mutual. Sparring with him in the Watch Tower or in remote areas, this strong sexual craving intensified. Emotions rose to where they could barely control them.

_Kal forcefully, pushes her down, pinning her hands with his own._

_Diana stared into his eyes, suddenly lost in the moment._

_Gods, how she wanted him to say all the things she wanted to hear and do the things she wanted him to do. __She envisioned him being straight forward in his every action. Finally losing that persistent self control, as they wrapped one another's soul in the bonds of ecstasy._

_Her breathing became uneven._

_"Are you ok?" he asked._

_"I'm fine," she replied._

She couldn't nor shouldn't feel guilty. He was breaking all of her defenses with time. But she didn't get it. How could something feel so right but still feel so risky and wrong? She wasn't sure of what to do and it was like being a catch twenty-two. The cure of this dilemma is found in him. She didn't want it but she did. It was her affliction and she couldn't lie. It wasn't just her body. It was her mind and heart.

_**"Diana." She turned at the sound of her name, and smiled. Seeing the man that she has fallen in love with in front of her was unbelievable. He walked towards her and whispered. "I love you…" and before she could respond he kissed her. He held her in his arms and she did not want him to let go. She felt only pure love. She was with the man in her dreams…the man of her dreams.**_

_**There's no hesitation between the Amazon and Kryptonian as their bodies merge, their lips hard and frantic against one another's.**_

_**Diana's lips brush against Kal's and their tongues battle for dominance.**_

_**She grasped his shoulders and moaned in his mouth. She arched her back and he started to kiss down her neck again. She moaned in his ear. When he hit a soft sweet spot on her neck, she moaned louder and was starting to lose her breath.**_

_**She was in such a blissful state. Kal leaned down and softly kissed her. She kissed him back.**_

_**He lightly cupped her breast. She nodded. Her lips parted as his kiss deepened.**_

_**He then ran a gentle line of kisses down her throat to her collarbone. **__**He continued kissing and licking a pathway across her abdomen, working his way down. **__**Kal slowly licked down her body. He touched every spot that needed to be touched.**_

_**He grabbed her legs and yanks her closer to him. She gasped as he lifts her legs, spreading them apart and placing them on his shoulders. He starts to kiss and lick her inner thigh. He lowers his mouth to her core. She moans loudly and breathing becomes ridged.**_

_**She screams his name and runs her hands through his hair. She was so close. Gods, he knew exactly what to do.**_

_**As he settled between her legs, his mouth found hers again, hungry and insistent. She wrapped her legs around him. She let out a moan each time he thrust into her. He went faster, deeper, harder with each moan he heard.**_

_**Biting down hard on his neck, she was sent over the edge, and the sensation was too much for her to cope with.**_

Diana tossed and turned in her sleep. She awoke and sat up abruptly.

Dreams are just what they are. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't let herself get caught up in them. She didn't want to have mixed feelings and wake up with anxiety.

* * *

TRAINING

Diana smirked before launching herself at him. The two clashed and immediately Kal went on the defensive.

"Come on, Kal! Fight!"

There was something about the way they moved together that fueled the fire between the two of them. They didn't have to hold back.

"Tired?" Diana asked with amusement as she put her hand on her hip.

"Of course not," Kal smiled.

It happened in a matter of seconds. They dashed at each other and Diana began swinging her fists at him, hitting into his arm as he moved his arms, blocking her.

"Come on, Kal. You can't keep blocking."

He swung back. Diana ducked and swept his feet making him hit his back on the grass. She looked down at him and grinned. Kal jumped back up to his feet.

It had grown dark, the dusk of the sunset sweeping across the horizon. However, it hadn't stopped Diana and Kal from fighting. Kal grabbed her fist in his palm and pushed her back. Diana stumbled but caught herself and charged at Kal, slamming him onto the ground. She straddled his waist and pressed his wrists into the grass. Her fingers slid into his. Diana felt the heat radiate from his body. Small beads of sweat ran down their faces.

"I think we are done for the day," he said.

Diana only nodded and released his hands but stayed on top of him.

"Diana, I have to be honest with you..."

"Yes, of course you do or be tied up in my lasso."

Kal shook his head and chuckled. "I'm trying to be serious, Di."

She smiled. "What is it?"

She got off of him to sit beside him as he sat up.

"I've been thinking about you...a lot lately."

"Oh really? Why?"

He sighed. "I don't want you to feel...uncomfortable."

"Oh, Kal! Just tell me."

"I've thought about us. My feelings for you have changed."

"What do you mean changed?"

"My feelings have evolved to something as more than just a friend, Diana. I just thought it would be better to be honest."

"Well sense we are being honest, I too, have been feeling the same."

Kal was shocked. "Really, Diana?"

"I've had thoughts that were very pleasant in a way."

It began to lightly rain.

They moved closer to one another. Faces centimeters apart.

"I thought maybe we could..."

"See where it goes."

"Yeah."

They became awfully close. Nerves hit an all time high.

Kal slowly moved his hand to Diana's hip. They closed their eyes and leaned forward. Their lips lightly touched one another's before their lips fully met.

Diana felt her heart rate accelerate and her breath being taken away.

Both of them stopped what they were doing and pulled back. Taking deep breaths, they looked back at each other, admitting to themselves being in this moment of reality was so much better than dreaming.

Diana now laying on her back and Kal began trailing kisses over her face and neck.

Within seconds they were both out of their uniforms. Kal's fingers ran over her breasts.

Thunder and lightning rolled through the sky outside, flashing through the dark grey clouds as the rain fell heavily to the ground.

"It's starting to rain har-" Her words died on her lips as she grabbed his wet hair.

Kal kisses down her neck, paying special attention to a sensitive spot. He then began a trail of kisses down to her body; front her breasts to her center giving every spot extra special attention.

He smirked as Diana arched her back.

"Don't stop-" she gasped, wanting more.

Pouring rain, thunder, and lightening was definitely not stopping him.

Kal lead another trail back up to Diana's lips, kissing her passionately.

They rolled over. Diana rose up and smiled. Kal gave a little groan and grabbed her hips, steadying her. Without hesitating, she slid down onto him. Her head fell back.

Kal thought he'd went to another world when he felt her warmth close around him. Just the way she sounded and moved, it was all he could think of.

Diana felt a similar way as she grinded her hips against his. She let out a soft sigh and felt his hands slid up her sides and back down. Kal's palms ran down her front side, squeezing her breasts. He pressed up into her with each time she came back down. Diana quickened her pace, her moans growing louder. She knelt over him, kissing him deeply and rocking back and forth.

Kal could only groan as the sensations washed over him, feeling the heat of her, feeling the pressure that was building up in him.

Kal gripped her by the waist, slamming her into the ground, kissing her with lust filled force. Squeezing her breast once more before letting his hand fall down to her hips, stroking them gently. Diana dug her nails into him, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, heels pressing against his back as he plunged into her heavenly, gripping heat.

He forced his tongue into her mouth and began pumping furiously.

Diana let out a cry and wrapped her legs around him, moving with him as they rocked together.

Their sounds of love were battling the sound of thunder. The smell of wet grass and earth, mixed with their natural aromas. This was purely erotic as their rhythm was hard, strong and fast, like the storm over them.

She felt a pressure building. Waves of pleasure came faster and faster and then just when she couldn't take it anymore, the pressure reached its peak, her body tightening around his member. Diana cried out loudly, her body clutching him in waves.

Shuddering breaths escaped them as Kal slipped one of his hands to trail across her inner thighs. Sparkles of hunger in their eyes. Groaning throatily, Kal wrapped his arms around her, the glorious fire within him readying to incinerate him from the inside. Kal felt the pleasure hitting him full force. He groaned out his own release and felt his body's essence flow into her.

It had not quite stopped raining but turned into more of a light shower.

Diana caressed his cheek, then wrapped her arms around him and held him as he held her. They wanted to stay connected as long as they could.

Finally, fulfilling their true desires, they felt each other in their hearts and souls. No more dreams, this was real. Just Kal and Diana, lighting their passionate fire and blowing their flames of affections.


	7. Hands Tied

**Hands Tied  
**  
**Musically inspired**

**And "Truth" inspired (Before Superman/Wonder Woman 18)**

Clark sat on the edge of the bed alone in his hotel room. He looked around in his dark room. He shook his head in disbelief. He was angry, angry at the world, angry at himself. His whole life has been turned upside down so fast and he didn't know what to do or where to begin to find out why the hell this had to happen.

So many people turned against him. They felt betrayed but why? It wasn't to deceive the people, it was to protect them. Right now, his good intentions were irrelevant. It was best for him to stay distant from everyone even the people who may still be on his side.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"It's me."

He got up, unlocking the door quickly. "Diana…"

They hadn't been able talk nor have any alone time in days. Clark thought any communication would put her and the rest of the League in more danger. But Diana didn't care as long as they were careful. She needed to see him.

"May I come in?"

"Oh yeah…yeah of course…sorry."

She smiled, walking passed him and into the room.

Clark shut the door. "I thought you were going to stay home."

"No, it didn't feel right not having you there with me. None of this feels right, Clark."

"I know." He sat back down on the bed.

Diana walked over to him. She stood in front of him wondering what to say next. Clark reached for her. He grabbed her waist and held onto her. He put his arms around her and tightened his grip.

"Clark, look at me."

He hesitated for a second but slowly looked up at her.

Diana's heart sunk seeing her love in so much pain. He looked so drained. He hadn't gotten any rest in days. He was broken. His eyes were filled with sadness and hurt.

"I don't know what to do," he said looking back down. "I messed up but I don't know how. I thought I was careful. I thought I had everything under control."

"Some things we can't control."

He loosened his grip from her waist and stood up. "But this! This is something that could've been prevented. Did I get too comfortable or careless? Maybe I did! I don't know!"

"Calm down, Clark."

"I've been calm but now I can't thinking about everything. I lost my apartment, my job. Almost everyone I knew now looks at me differently. I've always felt isolated as a kid, growing up having to control my powers. My parents made sure that this secret would stay a secret. Maybe it's best that they are gone so they won't have to deal with this."

"Don't say that!"

"It's true, Diana!"

"I know there has been a lot of talk around Smallville about the Kents."

"Let them talk. Your parents raised you to be the man that you are. A good man, that has done nothing but given yourself and used your gifts to help others."

"I failed them." His voice started to crack. "They protected me and in turn I couldn't protect them." A single tear ran down his face.

Diana listened to him let out all his anger, worries and frustration. He poured out his heart and it takes a real man to do that. Though after a while, Diana had had enough. She couldn't stand hearing him talking this way and the look on his face.

"Stop! That's enough! You are only making yourself angrier. Just let it go for the rest of the night. Now, I want you to get undressed."

Clark was confused. "What why?"

"No questions."

Clark frowned but said nothing and did as told.

Diana sat on the bed and watched him.

Afterwards, he set his clothes on the dresser and stood there waiting for her to say something. Diana surveyed him. His appearance and demeanor has changed. From his hair cut to the stubble on his face and it looked as if he has gotten even more muscular than he already was which he certainly didn't need to. He had such a serious facial expression now. Though she knew under this tough exterior he was trying to have, he was still the sweet, gentle, laidback man she is in love with.

Diana got undressed. She had her own way to show her love. Handing him her lasso she said, "tie my hands."

"What? Diana, what are you doing?"

"I said no questions."

As Clark was looking down to tie her hands, Diana smiled. She found it so cute how he was confused and shocked. He looked up at her again after tying her hands. She stood up with him, pressing herself against him and kissed him slowly. At that moment she realized how fragile he was becoming.

Though, he deepened the kissed and picked her up bridal style placing her on the bed.

They stared at each other.

"It's just me and you right now. Don't worry about anything. Make love to me, Clark."

Diana placed her arms above her head. With her hands tied, she didn't need to feel him. They both knew her truth. She needed him to feel her...touch her…hold her. Feel that she was open to him as he needed to be open with her as he once was.

Clark didn't hesitate starting to roam over her body with his hands and leaving trails of kisses all over her. He looked into her eyes. She nodded and arched her back as he pushed into her. He held her tightly as he continued thrusting.

Diana bit her lower lip but uttered not a word as he rammed into her over and over.

Diana clinched her fists.

Clark kissed her then asked, "Are you ok?"

She nodded. "Don't stop."

Looking into his eyes, they were much softer than before. Just like he always was, he worried about her comfort. Everything about him, the way he breathes, and the way he looks at her, it screams pleasure. Gods, he makes her hot and bothered without even trying.

Her lips curve with a reassuring smile, a smile he reflects. The loving farm boy was starting to show.

They flipped over with Diana now on top of him. She leans over to grip the headboard to get more leverage.

Diana eases her hips downwards embedding him within her.

Clark closed his eyes with his hands placed, gripping her hips.

"Clark… look at me. Now."

It's like magic, she's got a spell on him, the moment the words leave her lips, and he's already obeying her command. Eyes refocused on hers. The blue is unlike anything he's ever seen, exotic, beautiful, mesmerizing and hypnotic. He couldn't think straight. Not when he's like this. Maybe that was her point. Perfect.

She grinds her hips into his, leaning down pressing her lips to his.

Still without breaking connection, they rolled over. They let out loud moans and groans into the moonlit room, too absorbed in pleasure to even be slightly concerned about how loud they may have been.

They could only say each other's name and various curses.

Clark pulled her legs up higher as he rammed into her. He could feel himself ready to explode. He pushed hard, thrusting as hard as he could. He became aware of Diana's body trembling and heard panting moans from her lips and she arched her back as she too climaxed.

Clark untied Diana's hands and pulled her on top of him. They laid there, silently apart from their gasping, their heartbeats in sync.

**2 HOURS LATER**

Diana laid in bed wearing nothing but Clark's T-shirt. She watched over him as he was finally able to get some sleep. He had a peaceful expression and his body was relaxed. She slowly rubbed his chest.

When they were making love, she didn't have to touch him with her hands nor hold him. She loved and pleased him with her hands tied. She didn't need her hands to show how she felt but she wanted him to use his. Letting him know that no matter how much things around them has changed, they were and still should be the same with each other.

He didn't have to question it. Diana was everything he needed. She was going to stay by his side giving him love and protection.


	8. Love It

**Love It**

**The music flow continues...**

Diana smiled looking out over the city from her balcony.

"Come back to bed," Clark whispers as he wraps his arms around her from behind.

"I am but it's a really nice today. Maybe we should go out."

Clark smiled and kissed the right side of her neck. "We could. But I think staying here is much better."

Diana grins broadly, turning around and wrapping her arm around him in a playful hug. "You are probably right."

"I am thinking of something else better, too..."

She raised an eye brow, "I'm sure you are, Kal."

Clark smirked and kissed her softly. Diana obliged, kissing him back. He lifted her up with Diana wrapping her legs around his waist. Clark flew back into the bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed.

He sat up and just stared at her. This whole situation escaped him. She looked irresistible, he thought to himself as his eyes continued to drink in her appearance. Her hair was spread out like a halo on the bed. Her eyes seemed to glow as they pierced into his soul. She smiled a small sexy grin at him.

"You're beautiful," he said in a deep, husky voice.

Diana sat up a bit as her eyes roamed away from his face and down his chiseled torso. She wanted to taste and touch every inch of him. She then slowly reached up, pressing her hand to his chest. She could feel the beat of his heart. It was racing.

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him back down and kissed him, moaning in his mouth.

Their bodies seemed to melt into one another as lips parted opened and tongues coiled together. Both were deeply aroused at the moment. It was written as clear as day on their faces. They wanted each other and badly.

Before Clark could even quite register what was happening, Diana had thrown her leg over his waist and pushed against his chest, sending him on his back with her straddling him. She giggled and bit her lip. Clark laughed along with her. He gripped her waist holding her to him. Her hands were placed on either side of his head and she leaned down toward him.

A low moan escaped her lips as she slowly moved against his arousal. He gripped her tighter.

Her hands roamed up and down his arms, feeling the soft hairs that lined them. She nuzzled her face into his neck with her lips lightly brushing, before rising slowly up.

She heard a low grunt from him. He hated how she was teasing him like this.

"You love it," she whispered as if she had read his mind.

Yes...yes he did and he couldn't deny it.

She wanted to hear him beg for her. She wanted to hear him become so overwhelmed with desire and need it hurt. And it didn't take so long to do so.

He wanted her to take him inside of her, however she wasn't allowing him that luxury.

Not yet, that was.

She continued to grind slowly up against him. She loved feeling his sex against her own. That lightest of touches when skin brush skin. It could send her reeling. Her eyes immediatly closed and she moaned softly as she repeated the movement.

Diana ran her hands down his arms once again until she reached his hands and their fingers interlocked with each other.

A look was exchanged between the lovers before their mouths once again found their way to each other.

Clark rolled them over and raised up. He flipped Diana over, trailing kisses down to the small of her back. He blew cool air sending a chill up her back. He smiled cockily, pulling her up with him. Diana placed her hands at the back of his head. Clark roamed her body as he continued to kiss her neck and shoulder.

It's so amazing and there was nothing better than, nor sweeter than their love. The craving for one another intensified. They gave each other a feeling that they would never ever get tired of. Touches were so gentle, so...careful. Every touch was precise to get a certain reaction that satisfied them both. Wanting every moment to be savored.

Diana unwillingly gasped as Clark turned her around and laid her back down. He towered over her. His blue eyes pierced into hers. They were dark with desire and built up lust.

He needed her.

Now.

But not quite yet.

He once again crashed his mouth to hers. Diana bit down on his lower lip in response.

Clark descended down her neck.

Diana tilted her head back with laughter as he continued to assault her most tender area with kisses. He loved to hear her laugh. Her breast pressed against his chest as her back arched. She ran her hands up and down his back. She bit her own lip as his hands went down to her thigh. His hands slowly rubbed up and down. It was pleasurable torture for her.

He looked at her once more. Built up hunger. He continued kissing and licking a downward pathway.

She gasped feeling him closer to her center. A tingling feeling travelled down her spine. How she loved his teasing. She moaned even louder and closed her eyes. Her breathing becomes ridged as he continued. She runs her hands through his hair.

He was engulf by the amazingly devine, the exquisite taste of her. Every part of her deserving of love and attention, and he bestows it without question.

After minutes, he went back up to her lips.

* * *

The kiss quickly deepened and they were once again swept away in each other touch. Lips immediatly parted open and tongues intertwined. They slithered and twisted around each other. They couldn't seemed to get enough of each others taste as the kiss continued to build with passion. Clark plunged his tongue deep into the depth of her mouth.

Diana's hands dug into the sides of his face, pulling him even closer to her than he already was. Their pelvises pressed into each other. Heat radiated off both of their bodies. She found herself moaning into the back of Clark's mouth as he crushed his body further against hers. Pleasure seemed to spread like a fire through every nerve in her body at this.

They were in such a blissful state and in a whole nother world.

Their lips touched in a powerful, almost brutal kiss, as Clark firmly pressed and pushed her rear even closer to him, hinting at the rhythm that is yet to come. He can feel more heat coming from her.

And then, their worlds collide, twisting and blending around each other as he enters her, both in body and mind. There was an overwhelming stimulating pressure.

She feels him lose every sense of himself within her; she envelops him, melting away their sense of individuality. Their minds merging. Uniting.

Every gasp, every huff, every touch, every caress, every moan...every little part of this made them feel as if they were on a higher temple.

Clark immediatly began to rock his hips against hers at this. Pleasure moved within the pit of his stomach.

His hands gripped the sides of her face as he kissed her roughly before pulling away.

Their eyes never left each other's face as he pushed himself inside of her.

Diana cried out and threw her head back as she arched her back in response. She wanted to feel him inside of her. She wanted to feel the length of him fill her as much as he could. An overwhelming feeling washed through her at this. It felt so damn good.

Slowly began to rock his body steadily against her. His torso brushed against hers with every thrust. His hands were planted on each of her sides, pressing slightly into the mattress as he held himself over her.

Noticing her body's response, he then sped up to a moderate pace.

He wanted to hear her scream.

Clark pushed deeper within her.

They continued to move as one in the heat of the bedroom. The sex was powerful for both of them.

Diana moaned as a warmth spread through her lower regions. Her walls pulsed around him. She clung to his body as he continued to plunge deep within her.

Another wave of pleasure came over her. This time it was more powerful than the last one.

Clark gritted his teeth, feeling her warm body wrapped around his. Her long slender legs draped over his hips in such a tantilizing way. Sheathed in her warm clutches, it was all he could do from losing himself.

Moving slowly starting the intoxicating rock toward fulfillment. Every sensation shared, every little jolt felt between them as nerves fire, electricity builds. A chain of incoherent syllables and a few words that are recognizable were repeated over and over. She rocked steadily as he harder. Building up tension in their bodies, the rocking movements of their bodies, the loud moans and screams, the heat they felt holding on to each other, it was hours of pure passion, lust, and love. Neither wanted it to stop. Faded. Speeding up the tempo. Showing her how deep his love can go.

Their heart hammered. Clark's body yearned for release that her core was desperately coaxing from him. But instead he held her tighter. Holding her as close as humanly possible; though they were more than mere humans, when they were connected like this.

* * *

Diana pinned him beneath her, she showered him with the essence of her. Slowly bringing him to ecstacy, the one place he could never reach without her.

A smile spread across her face as she looked down at him. He looked so damn sexy, she thought as she continued to ride him. By the Gods, she loved the feel of him inside of her.

She continued to thrust and ride him hard until she felt herself climax. Her pace slowed down slightly as she tried to catch her breath but soon picked up once again.

It was ravishing, it was beautiful and sinful; the way she hissed his name.

Clark had found his challenger, though he had known this all along. In fact, the very moment they first met.

She was beautiful, a temptress in her own right, full of life; so ready to give life.

She was his yin, he her yang. She was a goddess with the soul of purity, love and compassion.

The passion they shared brought their bodies into complete overflow.

His fingertips grasped her soft flesh in such fashion he was sure she would have imprints.

Her body tightening on his, drawing from him the very thing that crashed through her at that moment. He captured her lips with his own, wrapping her in his arms as he released inside her core.

Diana's entire body tenses above him. Clark sat up giving her support and listen to her breathe. She was so angelic; her chest barely moving as soft breathes escaped parted lips.

He was mesmerized by her.

He kissed her shoulder, above the love bite he had marked her with. She stirred at his antics, and her hands threaded themselves in his hair.

Those cerulean blue eyes were trained on him as he showered her body with soft kisses, he listened as her breathing hitched; he felt her pulse jump beneath his lips.

* * *

And he was within her again, unable to take their separation any longer, she was whispering to him this time; telling him again and again of her love.

Her long legs once again clung to his hips, her hands holding his head to her breast; he suckled delicately, wanting to pour out every ounce of his love to her.

And soon she was arching into him, her hands moving down to his backside, pressing him deeper into her depths.

When his eyes met hers, he watched in fascination as they burned; staring at him with such intensity he wondered if she could feel the shivers racking his body.

Now tightly gripping the sheets, Diana tries to maintain her breathing. Her whole body filled with passion and pleasure. Diana bit her lip and moaned as a whole new feeling passed through her. She trembled as Clark picked up his pace, thrusting deeper and harder.

Sharing a mind shattering passionate kiss, Diana groans, knees nearly buckling from the sensations. Her eyes lock with his as they became one again; mind body and soul.

She grabbed a fistful of hair at the nape of his neck. Her warmth clenched around him, making him curse.

That earth shattering, heaven splitting feeling rolled into him like a tidal wave. He gripped her body, calling out her name; she convulsed with him, wrapping herself around him tightly, pulling from him his deepest desire.

So sensual.

He reached a place inside this beauty that none knew of.

They were so consumed in this; they didn't realize they ended up on the floor.

That was enough to send Diana over the edge as she came, trembling from the after-effects of her climax. They were trying to catch their breath. He gently rested his body on top of hers.

There were whispers, soft whispers from Diana against his lips; before she claimed them with her own.

They held each other in a passionate embrace for a while.

"I love you..." Clark whispered in her ear.

"And I love you..." Diana whispered back.

Clark kissed her shoulder as Diana tugged lightly on his hair. His mouth traveled up her neck. Still overcomed with desire, he crushed his lips hungrily to hers; Diana responded with as much enthusiasm.

Holding onto each other as they floated back on top of the bed. Diana laid on her side as Clark laid on his. He pulled her closer and kept his arm wrapped around her waist.

They continued worshiping each other, basking in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

He watched as she delicately brushes unruly strands of hair from her cheek, smoothing them back behind her ear. He leans over, and with the faintest touch, kisses her lips. Her lips are incredibly soft and warm.

Clark ran his fingertips along the small of her back. He skims them along her soft flesh, taking note of every reaction. He was admiring the curve where her back ends and her derrière begins, amazingly delicate, intricate… and perplexingly intoxicating.

Diana laid her head into the crook of his neck. Clark leaned his chin against the crown of her head and breathed in the exotic scent of her hair.

Lying there as two lovers. They couldn't help the way they made love. Love do deep, do good, it seemed too good to be true. For this moment...for other quiet moments like this, they loved it, cherished it all and it was wonderful.


	9. T-shirt

**T-shirt**

Diana knew she was wrong but, she just couldn't help herself. She was lonely and her love, Kal-El was away on a mission. She missed the feel of the Kryptonian against her. The man of steel has been away for about a week. She knew he would be back soon but, she need a little loving right now. She had on one of his t-shirts, which made the need for him a lot worse. She could still smell his scent on the shirt. She still remembered when she put on his shirt for the first time, after staying the night the first time they made love. She loved how big it was and that the hem ended and inch or two above her knees. She loved that

She was lying in their bed with her hands in places they shouldn't be. She had music playing to set the mood even more.

She swore she could hear Kal's voice in her ear. Alas, it was just her mind playing tricks on her. Her hands were going along with the music that was playing in the background.

She wanted Kal on top of her, under her…inside her, the sensational feeling of her lover's fingers instead of her own. These notions added even more fuel to the fire.

**2 a.m that night…**

Superman flew over the city of Metropolis hurrying to his apartment. He had been away from his Amazon Queen for a week and all he wanted was to hold her in his arms and possibly lead to more. A smile crept across his face remembering when he'd asked her to move in with him. The move made it so much easier for them and it just felt right. He had always thought he'd never settle down, never find the perfect woman who could fill his heart and soul, understand him in ways most people couldn't but that was before he'd met Diana. Now all he could see was her and building a family.

"_Come live with me," he whispered._

"_What?!"_

"_I said…"_

"_I know what you said I…"_

"_Why not?"_

"_I didn't answer you yet."_

"_But you want to say no."_

"_Kal, it's not that."_

"_Then what is it? _

_Diana didn't respond._

"_Fine, then I will give you some reasons why you should. You love me."_

"_Yes."_

"_I love you."_

"_I know that."_

"_You like sleeping with my arms around you and I want to wake up to you every morning. You will still have your place in London but I also know you would like some peace away from your family when they want to stay there."_

_He had a point. Her family of Gods were quite annoying. With the pleading almost begging look he was giving her, she couldn't resist. _

_She smiled and nodded. "Yes."_

_He grinned, picking her __up and spun her around. She laughed and when let down, she __kissed him passionately__._

Kal stepped into his apartment, basked in a dim glow and filled with the warm aura of scented candles.

"Diana?"

She walked into the living room and just stood there with a seductive smile. She'd missed him something awful in the week he'd been gone. This very moment excited her, he was finally home.

Kal stared at her up and down, appreciating and admiring every single aspect of her. Something inside him clicked. It was like he just discovered her. Over and over he came to the realization she was the one. The one that was always there for him, the one that always believed in him and by his side. The one he was truly in love with. He was thankful to be home with her.

Kal grinned. "Hey, Di."

"Welcome home, Love…" She moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

And then he leaned his forehead against hers with their lips millimeters apart. He looked deep in her eyes. They were staring at each other with want and lust and absolute need.

"And what a welcome home it is," he answered before his lips descended to hers devouring and hungry.

Unable to resist, she embraced him and buried her face into the crook of his neck. She inhaled deeply, thoroughly enjoying his scent that now surrounded her.

She heard him chuckle lightly, his arms wrapping around her, a sweet kiss placed on her head. Her head tilted upwards, her eyes peeking at him wide and filled with happiness.

"I've missed you too. Have I told you how sexy you look in my shirt?"

"Mhm…maybe once or twice."

"And you have on nothing else, underneath"

"No..."

"Well that makes this a lot easier."

Kal slid his hands down to her rear, giving a light squeeze before lifting her up and Diana wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked back into the bedroom. He set Diana down on the bed. He quickly, only 2 or 3 seconds, took off his clothes.

He got on top of Diana, crushing his mouth against hers slowly. Diana's hands found their way to his neck and his hair. Then Kal's tongue crushed against her lips, asking for permission. She opened her mouth to let him in, and when he did, she couldn't stop the moan that came from the back of her throat. The feel of his naked body pressed into hers sent shivers down her body.

Her hands traveled all over his chest. She couldn't believe how hard and soft his body was at the same time. She traveled carefully, letting him know that she admired him. They were slowly taking their time with each other.

Kal's warm hand was placed on her thigh, slowly traveling upward under his shirt. He placed a kiss on her forehead, down to her cheek, to the tip of her nose, right to the corner of her mouth before finally allowing their lips to meet.

The kiss seemed nearly surreal, overtaking their senses, sending them into bliss. The tip of his tongue ran along her bottom lip, causing her lips to part once more.

Diana's soft moans filled the room, low and deep before turning high and needy. But this was only just the beginning. She was getting more and more addicted to the touches, his fingers running against her entrance slowly.

Kal…Oh Gods, Kal." She murmured, like a chant, a prayer on her lips that tasted like heaven.

The moans were so addictive, amazing and wonderful that Kal was going insane with lust.

He couldn't get enough of her, trailing his lips down her neck biting the smooth column before running his tongue over leaving a wet trail.

"Would it be better taking your shirt off?"

"No, I want you to keep it on."

Kal raised the shirt up, exposing Diana's breast. Diana closed her eyes when she felt the warmth of his breath over the top swells of her breasts, sending tingles of pleasure to shoot straight to her core, as his lips made a path downward.

Kal gave a sweet little kiss before really tasting her. When Diana felt his lips finally make connect with her, she nearly lost it. She grabbed his head and pushing down even more. She gasped, arching her back. Diana was so overwhelmed with pleasure.

After Kal was satisfied and watch as Diana came down from her high, he went back up to her lips kissing her softly. He placed one hand on her waist and the other back on her thigh. He rubbed up and down slowly, making her bite her lip in pleasure. Her back arched twice and she moaned lying flat as he thrusts forward. Her breathing was heavy and deep. Kal continues going a little bit slower and deeper.

She wrapped her arms around his neck when he wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed on her neck again making her body tingle again.

The world was spinning, the room tipping, and soon they were both just losing it room was too warm and the bodies too close and everything was too damn wonderful.

Diana let her head fall back before staring up, meeting the burning gaze of her lover.

"You're mine, my love, you're always mine," she whispered softly.

Time seemed to stand still as waves of pleasure came over Diana. Kal knew he was hitting the right spot as she moaned louder in his ear.

They had finally reached their ultimate high. Their bodies trembled as waves of pleasure ran through them. Together as one, formed to join each other and they wanted this for eternity, never having to leave this place in paradise.

They lay in each other's embrace. Kal caressed her cheek and kissed her.

It was true, Diana had grown attached to having him wrap his arms tight around her body, her face buried in his chest with one of his hands resting on her rear while the other cradled her shoulders.

"You look better in my clothes than I do," he chuckled.

"Maybe I should wear only your shirts more often and not just at nights."

"I like that idea."

"I'm sure you do."

Kal smirked and kissed her forehead as they both fell off to sleep.


	10. One Ordinary Night

**One Ordinary Night: Power Couple Relaxation**

Another long day, another villain getting their ass kicked by the Power Couple and locked up at A.R.G.U.S. Superman and Wonder Woman was exhausted, returning home from the rough mission.

As much as he just wanted to get in the shower with Diana, Clark immediately makes a b-line for his laptop, needing meet the paper deadline. Diana smiled and kissed his cheek before heading to the bedroom. He sighed slouching in his chair. He wasn't even out his suit yet. Sure, Superman could use his speed but unfortunately that's not how Clark Kent does his work.

After about 45 minutes later, Diana came back into the living room to see Clark still working.

"Almost done, love?" she asked.

"Yeah, just reading over it." Clark turned in his chair and did a double take at Diana. Somehow he manages to keep a straight face and his jaw from hitting the floor.

She had on one of her thigh length satin nightdresses. It barely covered her when she bent over. He could see her lace underwear, which was really turning him on.

As Diana was pouring a glass of wine, she felt like she was being watched. She looked up, Clark staring at her with a smirk on his face.

"Well, you've got my attention." He tries to keep his voice calm. She's mere inches away, and every cell in his body is yearning for her, he remains still, staring her down patiently.

"Oh, am I distracting you? I'm sorry…" Diana teased as she grins at him taking a sip from her glass.

Clark chuckled looking down back down at the screen and not even a minute later, he shut his laptop down and closed it.

Diana seductively walked over to him. When she was in reach, he grabbed her and started tickling her. Diana tried pulling away, levitating.

"Oh no you don't!" Clark grabbed her waist, pulling her back to him.

"Clark!" Diana started laughing and fell to the floor with him on top of her.

He tickled her sides while kissing her neck. Diana kept laughing and moaned as he did so.

"I found Wonder Woman's weakness. But it'll be our secret."

Diana shrieked. "If you don't stop!"

With a proud and playful expression Clark asked, "Or what?" He ran his hand up her thigh and kissed her neck again.

Diana bit her lip, trying not to let out a sound. But she couldn't help it.

"Superman…" she whispered in a sensual tone. "Oh Kal…"

He finally stopped and just stared at her grinning.

Diana brought her hands up to caress his beard. Smiling, her thumb brushed along his chin, marveling at the softness of the hair there.

"I do love this beard of yours."

"I was going to shave but for you I'll keep it for a little while longer."

Before Diana had time to say anything else, he bent down, and he kissed her. His lips were smooth, and firm, molding to hers so effortlessly.

Clark pulled away standing back up pulling Diana up with him.

"Now, I really need to get out this suit."

"Mmh…yes, you do. Get a nice warm shower then afterwards finish what you have started."

Clark smirked and kissed her again as they walked back into their bedroom.

* * *

Running the towel through his hair after his shower, Clark stepped out of the bathroom into their dimly lit bedroom with steam trailing behind him as though he had emerged from a sauna. He is visibly far more relaxed and content now that he is no longer in his suit and met his deadline.

Diana smirks at the sight of Clark wearing only a towel. Her body was raving as she gazed at his glistening, powerfully sculptured body. Either cleaned shaved or with a beard he was sexy but it was something about the facial hair that made him even more irresistible. What more could be said about the man being truly gifted. Diana pressed her thighs together as her body automatically responded.

Clark met her gaze. He cocked his head to the side in adorable confusion. "Diana?"

"Come here, Love," she ordered.

Clark obediently approached, "Hmm?" he questioned, raising one eyebrow.

Diana grabbed his arm pulling him to the bed. Clark sat down and Diana moved to sit on top of him, straddling him. Her tongue very fleetingly brushed Clark's lower lip, reveling in the sweet taste.

She touched his face. "Hmm… just a little trim will do."

Diana got up and walked over to the dresser. Opening the drawer, she reached under the folded clothes to get a special small dagger made by the gods.

Clark slowly sat up as Diana got back on top of him.

"This will do much better." Diana leaned over more to his ear. "Trust me."

"As always…With my life."

Diana smiled.

Clark smiles back cheekily making her laugh.

"Don't move," Diana said as she moved the blade across his face carefully, trimming and shaping.

Clark takes a deep breath as the sensation of her fingers touching his face gently to keep it steady. She ran the blade across his neck.

Finally finished, Diana smiled with joy and satisfaction.

Diana took the extra towel, wiping away the left over bits of hair off his face and the dagger. She got up placing the dagger back into the drawer and the towel in the hamper.

* * *

Picking up where he left off, Clark laid her on the bed and kissed her neck and doing his best to give her a love mark. As Clark's mouth was occupied, Diana settled for dropping kisses on his shoulder and his jaw-line before brushing her nose along his cheek, feeling the soft bristles of his beard.

The nice thing about being a demigoddess and Kryptonian is getting marks and they would usually be gone within a few hours or a day. It also gives Clark an advantage to give her more.

Diana slid her arms around Clark's neck, pressing herself firmly into the solid warmth of his chest. His tongue traced her lower lip.

With a smile flitting across her face, she took in Clark's expression. His hands tightened slightly grasping her hips. She gave a little chuckle at the sheer want in his eyes. Her fingers trailed lightly on the exposed skin of his chest.

It didn't matter how many times they lay together, every time felt like the first, bringing a whole new feeling.

Clark closed his eyes trying to control his breathing as Diana explored the skin she so loved to touch, tracing nonsensical patterns. He opened his eyes to look at her. Diana's eyes were on his chest where she was still softly touching him. Gently, he raised his hand, tilting her chin up to meet his gaze.

She bit her lip, giving him the urge to lean forward and kiss her. Kissing her softly, his hand brushes through her long, raven hair and cups the back of her head.

When they broke apart, Diana stopped tracing his chest. She was breathing heavily as she strove to control her desire.

Nice and slow is how this will go.

She moaned, a barely audible sound, and her lips parted, tongue darting out to taste him. Hands were tangling in sheets; teeth were grazing against the skin of necks and throats

Clark captured her lips once more in a searing kiss that sent sparks up and down her spine. Diana tugged on his towel impatiently; she pulled it from around his waist tossing it on the floor.

His mouth moved from her own to the soft skin of her throat, placing hot, needy kisses on the skin that smelled like a mixture of strawberries and watermelon. Clark had contented himself enough with touching without seeing. His hands reached for the hem of her nightdress, and he gave it a sharp tug upward, smiling in satisfaction, pulling it away from her body.

Diana resumed her caresses with enthusiasm, sliding her own palms along the hard muscles of his chest, delighting in the way they jumped under her touch.

Clark cupped one of her breasts in his hand, causing her to give another low moan. Diana grabbed him by the shoulders as Clark lowered his mouth to trace his tongue over one nipple, and then the other. Diana releases breathy moans and whimpers. Her back arched as he tugged on one gently with his teeth, his free hand buried in the space between her legs, trailing his hand up her thigh.

Diana was no less occupied: one hand reached around, running along the muscles of his back. A delighted grin spread across her lover's face, and he kissed her, coaxing her mouth open before he moved further down the length of her body. His fingers hooked around the edge of her underwear, and when she lifted her hips slightly, he took that as his permission to remove the last trace of clothing from her…pulling away the last barrier between his hands and his Amazon's glorious skin.

The scent of her arousal caused his own sex to twitch with desire, but he started slowly, tracing kisses from her knees, up to the inside of her thighs, and higher still. The soft hair of his beard scratched gently against the tender skin of her legs. Diana shuddered as Clark's mouth climbed higher and higher, nuzzling softly in the apex between her legs before, finally, reaching out and tasting her.

Her hips bucked slightly as he explored her with his tongue, the soft bristles on his chin teasing the skin of her sex, and as his tongue traced the slit, pulling the taste from her, getting drunk off of her, teasing the little bundle of nerves so that she gasped and moaned, hands gripping his hair, struggling to keep some level of composure. His tongue penetrated her, causing Diana to cry out, one hand twisting in the fabric of their bed.

Her chest heaved, struggling for breath. Clark's hand gently ran up the curve of her hip.

Diana looked at him, and the look in her eyes would have been enough to intimidate the most vicious creature from Tartarus. She pushed him onto his back and started much as he had, with soft, open-mouth kisses that trailed from his throat to his chest, and moving on lower, tracing his defined muscles with her tongue, taking her time.

"Diana," he called in a deep tone, hands tangling in her hair.

Her lips just barely brushing against him, Clark made a grunting sound.

Smirking, her lips skimmed the length of him. A hand gripped the base of him as she enveloped him in her mouth; the wet warmth was almost too much to bear for Clark. His fingers ran through Diana's hair, gripping as tight as he dared as she pleasured him.

Clark could feel the tightening of his muscles, in the pit of his stomach, and without a second's pause, seized Diana about the waist, reversing their positions. He lined their bodies up before driving deeply into her without any warning.

How perfect they fit together being taken to a whole new level of ecstasy. It feels so...the right word can't come to mind, it's indescribable,

Clark muffled her cry of pleasure with his kiss. The kiss starts off soft and tender, but quickly deepens into desire. He digs his fingertips into the soft flesh of her hips, her hands both coming up to tangle in his hair.

She moved her leg up slightly, taking him in deeper and tore her lips from his to dot kisses along his shoulder.

Clark buries his head in her neck, tasting her delectable skin once more.

Diana rocked her hips up to meet his, wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing him in. Clark was moving steadily, now, plunging into her with long, deep strokes. Their love making held so much intensity with the noise of moans, groans, the bed creaking and the headboard hitting the wall.

He lifts one of her long legs up over his shoulder, before sinking into her again. He thrusts into her, and she eagerly meets each stroke. He gives an extra deep push, burying himself inside her, and is satisfied to watch her facial expressions.

"Kal…" Diana says softly. Her voice echoes in his ears a couple of times. "Gods yes…" she whispers.

His thrust continues as deep and precise as he fills her. Diana is losing herself in the sensation. Clark pants heavily and he is struggling with staying calm.

Diana clutches at his back, digging her nails into his skin and leaving marks as he throws her head back. She never could have imagined the degree of bliss coursing through her body.

They clung onto each other, consumed in a fire of ecstasy. Clark was overwhelmed by a feeling in his stomach threatening to burst but he wills it away, wanting to keep this impossibly divine pleasure from ending.

Diana uses both legs to flip him over. She feels so good riding him, rocking faster and harder on top of him. Clark reached up squeezing her breasts.

Diana began to breathe heavier and felt that wonderful feeling well up inside her. She felt this tension building, ready to be released. Their passion ran high, with their anticipation for this moment…their moment to finally come.

Cries of pleasure reverberate around the room. Diana leaned down kissing him.

She was still grasping for air as her heartbeat comes back to normal and she lays her head on Clark's still heaving chest.

A few silent moments pass as the power couple basks in the afterglow.

Clark runs his fingers lazily through hair and she traces lazy patterns with her fingernail on his chest and laid a kiss on his chest.

"I love you," he breathed. "So much."

"I know, my love."


	11. Lover's Dance

**Lover's Dance**

**Dancing always had the wonderful charm of intimacy without the social complications that might arise with other acts….**

Diana Prince's Flat, Midnight

Clark held Diana's leg over his shoulder, turning his slightly stubble face to place a trail of kisses from her ankle to her toned calf. He had a crooked grin as he placed a kiss.

"I thought you said you would take me dancing tonight."

"Yeah, I did but I have a better idea."

"…And what's that?"

Clark took her leg from his shoulder and bent to place a sweet kiss on her lips. He got up and turned on Diana's stereo. A slow melody started to play through the speakers as Diana raised her eyebrows at him.

"Dance with me," he smiled holding out his hand.

"Kal…" she replied.

"Ah, come on."

Diana smiled back and took his hand. He immediately spun her around and she stopped her body close to his. A smirk came onto their lips.

Clark wrapped his arms around Diana's waist hands have slid further down her hips, his fingertips brushing her backside.

Diana snaked her arms around his neck, setting her head on his chest as they began to sway slowly. Clark set his chin on the top of her head smiling. The sway of their hips, the music, and the feel of her body pressed against his, made the dance so soothing.

His hand at her back slowly spread and stretched out a little to explore her curves.

"I'm sorry. I know you wanted to go out."

Diana gave a small laugh before looking up at him, "No you're not," she said knowingly.

Clark couldn't keep a straight face. "No, I'm not," he confessed, his smile growing a little guilty in nature.

"There is no need to be anyway if you actually were." She leaned up to his ear, "I think we can do so much more in private than in public."

A small shiver of excitement ran down the back of his neck and spine carrying first a strange rush and then great warmth that spread throughout his body. His brow arched. One arm slid around her waist completely. His free hand moved over her hip then up her body, past the curve of her breast, and up her arm until, with a gentle pull, it'd freed a hand of hers from around his neck to hold…fingers interlacing with one another.

The music changed, and so did the rhythm. Their movements became more erotic; Clark pulled Diana in tighter, pressing their chests together. Every movement they made was fluid and perfect, like second nature. Her dark eyes shone wickedly, glossy lips curving upward into a smirk as she turned to face him, swaying her hips sensually.

"Keep up with me." Her voice low and sultry.

Beautiful nails grazed the side of his face, before she turned away from him, pressing her back against his chest and moving to the beat of the music. Clark moved along with her. Their bodies melded together.

The smell of her perfume fogged his senses. He felt no longer in control of his own body. It was as if it was moving on pure instinct. He lowered his mouth to her shoulder, eliciting a moan from her. Her hips pressed back into his, grinding against him and making his body react almost instantly. He groaned closing his eyes and jerking forward, causing another moan to emit from her before she spun around and their eyes locked.

Diana slowly took of her night gown tossing it on the sofa.

With the naked goddess in front of him, Clark's body reacted before his mind was even able to register. Blood that'd been rushing throughout his body seemed to suddenly pool dangerously low as his desire soared.

Diana looked down at Clark's pants, giving him a hint to remove them. He did so, tossing them on the sofa as well. He pulled Diana back to him, grabbing her backside in order to do so, as he took deep breaths to try and regain control. But rather quickly, the idea of regaining self-control seemed something of a lost cause.

It felt incredible as they moved together causing a sudden jolt of arousal. Their bodies heated together, they stroked one other's fires. Diana moved to align her sex with his to intensify the friction. Full of lust, passion and sexy movements, they flowed to the beat. While Diana turned and swayed against his body once again, she licked her lips and softly moaned. Both of them were in the deepest of sexual tension.

Clark held Diana tightly, not wanting to miss a single movement of her body against him as he tilted his head slightly to ghost his mouth over her neck. At a moment, the rest of the room was blocked out, as though there was nothing in the world but her…her smell, her sighs as they grew more frequent, and the soft skin of her shoulder. He smiled softly at hearing his name in that voice, in that manner, and gave her neck another kiss

Clark turned her back around and dipped her down; as he brought her back catching her eyes. The look of passion increased tenfold and the only thing he wanted at that moment was to take her to the bedroom. He leaned in and kissed her softly. His tongue already gained access to her mouth and were in a duel with hers. His hands were on her hips and on her sexy curves while Diana's hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him deeper into her mouth.

"This is much better isn't it...?" He whispered, voice husky, betraying his arousal.

He couldn't help himself; he took an opportune moment to dip her again, this time in front of him so that she could feel his rock solid manhood against her. He smirked at the noise of pleasure that greeted his ears when he lifted her back up.

Clark touched her face softly. He knew by now Diana was burning for him inside.

His lips touched hers. It was like fire igniting on a match, the heat from lighting up the fireworks. It was what they felt as they kissed and what they felt throughout their whole body. They couldn't let go of each other or this feeling. Diana pressed more into him.

Clark walked forward toward the plexi glass wall, backing Diana against it.

"Diana…" he whispered.

She sighed as he said her name, reaching down, needing to feel his hardness in her hand. He gasped as she encircled him, as he reached around to her front, palming her breast and running his thumb over her erect nipple. Their faces rubbed against each other and he gently took her mouth with his, sliding his lips against hers, feeling her respond, tasting the bit of her tongue she lightly let slip against his.

He pushed against her as she kissed his jaw line, his soft, beard just slightly scratching the smooth skin of her cheek.

She wrapped her leg around his leg and seductively slid it up and down. Diana pulled him into the hottest of kisses and he kissed back with eager passion.

She whispered. "Kal…"

Clark groaned as she said "Take me…gods, Kal… now."

He planted his right hand against the wall and his left at her waist. Diana gasped as he pushed into her, her soaking wetness surrounding him with tight heat and he buried his face into her neck, groaning as he thrust into her again and again, bracing against the wall. Feeling nothing but her warm, slick center surrounding him, clenching him, tightening around him with every thrust, Diana threw her head back and her breathless voice turned him on more.

Clark pinned her hand to the wall with his own, entwining their fingers and he pushed her more against the glass. He pressed his forehead against hers. Diana bucked against him, meeting his every thrust, both of them grunting and gasping in time to their rhythm. They stood strong, hand in hand, heart to heart, and soul wrapped within soul. They together formed the ultimate bond.

Sigh, moan, and sigh, the music of pleasure rose.

Clark's lips caress her neck and Diana releases another pleasurable sigh into the heated air. Clark groaned deep adding to the melody.

So caught up within each other, they didn't realize the glass was cracking, however Diana felt it against her back.

She gasped.

"I'll fix it."

"You….better," Diana said in between moans as she threw her head back again and gripped his shoulders.

Smirking, Clark grabbed Diana's other leg wrapping it around his waist. He held her, moving her off the wall and laid her gently on the sofa. Diana had her left arm over her head gripping the arm of the sofa and her right wrapped around his neck. Clark stopped kissing Diana as she whimpered for more. He then started kissing down her neck onto her collarbone but went back up to her and kissed her hungrily again.

Slowly, they rocked against each other, neither willing to hasten to the peak. They knew it was coming, the inevitable release of their passion and yet, both never wanted it to end. Hands sought out the other, fingers intertwining as they continued on with their sensual dance of love making.

Tongues clashed as a passionate kiss was exchanged, whispers of names swallowed, lost in the kiss. They basked in the warmth of each other, unspoken words exchanged, silent of messages of love sent.

Though, Clark needed more and, in desperation, gripped lower on her ass until it was enough, feeling her that close, being that close to her essence…the lust that'd been gathering together reached a point of uncontrollability. They didn't realize they ended up on the floor. But that didn't stop them. Clark tried to slow down but he couldn't and he whispered her name against her throat.

Warm fingers traced down the side of the goddess lying under him, lips meeting his own as they ravaged each other's mouths. Diana's voice hitches, her body once again arching at the touch of Clark caressing her thigh. A shudder, a cry, a plea to the gods as her breathing was ragged and her heart keeping beat to its own rhythm.

Diana was holding on for dear life, holding onto Clark as she felt the last of her inner controls slipping from her. Her body shook and she bit at his shoulder.

They came together, hitting their climaxes in unison, bodies shuddering together as they came down from their sexual high, and their tongues dancing as the music fades into the afterglow.

Diana reached a hand up to run her thumb across his cheek and smiled as he turned his face to kiss her palm.

"Having our own private dance was a good idea..."

"What did I tell you?" Clark grinned teasingly and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Diana sighed lovingly as he pulled her on top of him and she rested her head on his chest. She wondered how it was possible that Clark could make everything so perfect.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too," he said.


	12. Sensual Mood

**Sensual Mood**

**Musical inspiration escalating…..**

Diana smiled proudly as she lit the last of the candles she had trailing up the stairs and all over her bedroom, all in the smell of lavender, one of her favorites. It was already planned in her mind that it was going to be a romantic but seductive evening for her and her sexy Kryptonian. He had no clue what to expect when he comes home.

Within about 15 minutes, Clark walked through the front door. "Diana, I'm home."

She didn't answer.

He put his laptop bag on the dining room table. He was ready for his Amazonian goddess and wanted to hold her in his arms.

"Diana?"

She still didn't respond. He noticed the trail of candles as he went upstairs. The bedroom door was closed so he slowly opened it. He had a big grin on his face seeing Diana on the bed, lying on her side with her head propped up on her hand.

"Hi, Love. I've been waiting for you."

He was speechless.

Diana got up from the bed and spun around slowly for Clark to get a full view as he looked her up and down. She wore a black lace bra set.

"Wow…you look…wow."

She stepped up to him grabbing his tie and pulling him into a kiss. Clark wrapped his arms around her waist.

Pulling away Diana smiled.

"Candles and music…?" Clark questioned and became nervous. "What's the occasion? Am I missing something? What's today? I-"

Diana laughed and shook her head, pulling him into another kiss. "No occasion, my love. It's just setting the mood."

"Oh well in that case…the mood has definitely been set." He grinned with his hands traveling down slowly to her backside, giving a light squeeze. "I missed you."

Diana laughed again. "I missed you, too." She untied his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Let's get you undressed."

* * *

With his clothes now on the floor and he only in his boxers, Clark picked Diana up bridal style and laid her on the bed. He looked into her eyes. She still had such an innocent look in her eyes; the same as when their first time together. He loved the fact that she was upfront and confident though, leaving him in awe and wanting more of her.

Clark rained kisses down her body. She nodded and he began to torture her breasts as her heavy chest heaving with anticipation of his touch. Diana moaned, removing her bra and throwing her head back as he took her left breast into his mouth while he caresses the other with his hand. Nibbling on her soft flesh and she immediately grabs the back of his head and forces him tighter to her breasts. He continued his pleasurable torture.

His lips soon found hers again and slid his finger up and down her center, tormenting her. He kissed her neck and licked down her body. Then taking her left leg, he kissed her ankle, leading a trail up her leg to her inner thigh. Diana moaned softly and slightly arched her back. Clark went on to her right leg doing the same and blew cool air at her center making her gasp.

"Kal..." She whined.

He smirked loving her reaction. He blew again and licked the lace fabric of her underwear.

Diana gasped a bit louder and pushed his head down wanting more of his touch.

Clark smiled, rubbing her thighs back and forth. "Diana," he whispered, "I need to taste you."

Heat travelled down her spine and settled between her legs as realization settled in. Before she had chance to reply, Clark slid her underwear down her legs throwing them on the floor and his tongue was on her; inside her. They moaned at the same time. Clark loved how sweet she tasted, his tongue delving inside her.

"Yes…" Diana muttered breathlessly as Clack raised his head up.

He came up to her kissing her and Diana flipped him over on to his back.

"My turn_," _she breathed.

His skin was so soft and warm, despite the hard muscle underneath. His muscles twitched as she gently let her breath and lips breeze across his abdomen.

"Di…" He hissed.

She ran her tongue along the waistband of his boxers.

She looked up at him, and her expression was positively devilish. Diana couldn't help but run her hand along the rigid shaft that extended out to his left hip. He narrowed his eyes, but was unable to completely banish his grin. She ran her tongue back up to his chest and down again, deliberately letting her breasts rub against him. He lifted his hips, aching for harder contact, but she simply pulled back.

She traced his length with her finger, his slight moan spurring her on. "Well, this would be easier if these were off." She bit her lip and looked at Clark suggestively.

He obliged her hint, sliding his boxers off in a hurry, throwing them onto the floor where they joined the rest of the clothes.

She moved back up his body quickly, sucking his bottom lip between her teeth and biting down slightly. He tried to sit up, but she placed a hand against the middle of his chest and shoved him back down.

"No…" she breathed, and shook her head slowly."I'm not done yet."

She leaned forward sliding both of Clark's hands under his own head.

Diana sat back and spared herself a moment to simply admire the sexiness that was her boyfriend. He looked positively tantalizing.

He groaned as he felt her grip on his manhood. He felt her hands move up, then stroke downwards. He tensed even more in her hands. Diana smiled at him. The kind of smile that Clark knew had no good behind it. The look of innocence was gone, replaced with a look of hunger and want. She was ready to torture him just like he tortured her, lowering her mouth onto him. Any reply died in his throat.

Diana pulled away, much to Clark's protests. She kissed and licked up his abs and chest and to his neck.

She straddled him with both hands on his chest; she lowered herself onto his erect manhood. Diana closed her eyes as she took it slow, grinding on Clark.

He loved the view he was getting from Diana being on top, her chest rising with every thrust, her face etched in pleasure. His hands rested on her hips, guiding her with every thrust.

She began to move her hips in small circles against him, harder and then softer, fast and then slow.

Clark whispered so quietly she almost didn't hear it. He shuddered, knowing what she was doing. Her teasing movements were driving him absolutely insane. It coursed through his body in waves, giving in to her will.

Diana grinned, savoring the small victory. She leaned down, running her tongue along the valley where his neck met his shoulder. He shivered, clutching her sides.

Clark leaned up against the headboard and grips her hips tighter. He wasted no time, using one arms to keep her firmly anchored in his lap, and running his free hand up her side. Diana bites her lower lip as she grasps Clark's broad shoulders. Clark made her go faster. Diana moaned in response, wrapping her legs around Clark's waist, forcing him to go deeper into her. Their lips met once again. Clark groaned and slipped his fingers into her hair, deepening their kiss.

Clark wrapped his arms around her tightly so that their bodies pressed together more. As her moans turn into screams, he manages to flip her on her back.

"Kal…" Diana whispered hungrily, her hands clawing at his back.

Clark continued to thrust into her gently, kissing her neck.

Diana writhed underneath him, soft moans and mewls escaping out of her mouth.

Clark turned her around making her lay flat and kissed the small of her back. She arched her back, slightly lifting her butt to grant him better access. She groaned and pushed herself against his face.

Clark grinned and gently bit down on the curve of her butt cheek. She squeaked in surprise and pleasure. Clark then planted soft kisses over her backside before pulling back.

"What do you want me to do next, Diana?"

He knew she hated when he made her _say_ what she wanted. It was a total release of power but it turned him on like crazy.

"You know what I want…"

Clark's blood boiled.

Now on top of her from behind, he propped himself up on his hands. He moved her right leg up a bit and eased into her. Diana gasped, closing her eyes and clenching the pillow. Clark kissed her shoulder and neck then whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

Diana was so used to being in control…in _every_ aspect. But when Clark completely took control, nothing turned her on more. She shoved back against him as he started to move.

It didn't take long for Clark to start picking up his pace, going harder, making Diana moan louder, grip the pillow and sheets tighter. She tilted her head back, biting her lower lip. Clark leaned down more, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Clark stopped moving, letting her move back and forth on him. He groaned as she gripped him. He grabbed her arms, pulling her up with him.

Diana gasped as he inched deep. His slow movement drove her crazy. It was difficult to maintain her breathing. Diana leaned with her back against his chest, putting her hands on the back of Clark's head and titled her head to kiss him again.

She slowly turned around and pushed him down to lie on his back at the foot of the bed. They were dangerously close to the edge.

Clark flipped them over once again, grabbing her legs; he raised them higher, and wrapped them tighter around his waist. He held nothing back. Diana cried out as a flood of sensations ran through her body as she arched her back. Diana's screams escalated, and then fell silent. Clark goes into her as hard as he could and picks up the tempo.

Within a few minutes, they were moving at a frenzied pace. The bed was a mess with the sheets hanging off the bed, and both were moving quickly, racing to their peaks. The only sounds were the unceasing moaning and the erratic breathing of both. They rolled over continuously in the bed as if in competition. They both liked being in control and enjoyed watching each other losing it. Diana pushed Clark on his back, not realizing they were back on the edge of the bed and they hit the floor. The amount of time they've fallen from the bed to the floor, they should start from there in the first place. But then again what's the fun in that?

Diana smiled seductively; satisfied she ended up on top. She moved at medium pace, leaning down kissing him. Clark had one hand entangled in her hair and the other gripping her rear. Diana braced her hands against his chest. She tried to hold off, but as Clark started sucking on her neck again, the pleasure overwhelmed her.

Finally, Diana felt as close as she could. Mini-waves of pleasure struck her and without warning, she exploded, meeting its ultimate high as she succumbed to her orgasm, arching her back, chanting Clark's name.

The sound she made shot through his body and Clark couldn't keep himself, rolling her over once more, pounding quicker into her, rougher. He knew he was close, he was tensing up. With one last, hard thrust, he released, shouting her name only once. He leaned down over her and pressed his lips to hers.

Diana kissed him hard, pouring ever ounce of love and happiness as she could into it.

Clark rolled off her and to the side, trying to regain control of his breathing, like she was doing. But Diana pulled him back to her wrapping her legs around him again. The feel of his erection pressing heavily against the inside of her leg, sliding upward to where she so desperately wanted him was just more arousing.

"More," she whispered, grinding herself up against him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Already?"

"As if we'd _ever _need a break from this…"

Clark smirked. "Right…right."

Diana closed her eyes as he slid into her again. He leaned down, kissing and biting her neck again as he began to move once more. It was slower this time. Diana moaned at the divine feeling of his teeth against the soft skin of her neck, and dragged her nails down his back. He shuddered, moaning against her skin, and his thrusts picked up speed. She moved her body against his, matching his speed.

Diana whispered, "This…feels…so good. Don't you dare stop yet."

Looking into her eyes, and seeing them so full of desire, he responded. "No intentions."

Diana tightened her arms around his neck as Clark captured her lips in a deep, loving kiss.


	13. True Dream

**True Dream**

**"Last night I dreamed about you. What happened in detail I can hardly remember; all I know is that we kept merging into one another. I was you, you were me. Finally you somehow caught fire." - Franz Kafka**

Clark was surrounded by darkness and he had no clue where he was or where to go. He just stood there waiting. Waiting for whatever would happen next…if it should.

Suddenly, there was a light in the distance. His power of sight to see that far was not helping. He slowly walked towards it. Walking closer he could make out that the light was a glowing figure.

He stopped in awe about a foot away from the figure. It was a woman fully naked. She turned around and smiled.

"Diana?"

She slowly walked towards him and pressed herself against him. At that moment he realized he was completely naked as well. She moved his arms around her waist then placed her hands on his shoulder.

She leaned toward him for kiss.

Though before their lips could meet, Clark heard a loud beeping noise.

He woke up abruptly, to the sound of the watch tower distress signal. Building fire by arsonist.

He glanced at the clock on his nightstand. 7:36 am.

He quickly got ready which only took seconds and flew off out the window.

As he flew across downtown Metropolis, he thought about his dream. Seeing Diana like that...no...no he shouldn't be thinking that way. But she was so beautiful. This dream had been reoccurring for the past 2 weeks starting and ending much the same way.

He shook his head. He had no time to think about this personal dilemma right now, approaching the building. He quickly flew into the building, making sure it was empty and helped put out the fire.

Daily Planet

Clark sat at his desk leaning back in his chair. He sighed.

"Yo, Clark?" Jimmy called.

He sat up and turned around. "What's up, Jimmy?"

"I got some shots of the Justice League for Lois' story. But don't know which ones to use. Can you help me out?"

"It's Lois' story. You know how she is if it's not just the right one."

"Yeah I know and I asked but she said she was too busy to look through them."

"Alright let's see what you got."

"Thanks, man."

As Jimmy showed him the shots, Jimmy shook his head and chuckled. "Wonder Woman looks incredible, doesn't she? I would let her tie me up in her lasso anytime."

Jimmy looked at Clark who seemed to be in a daze. "Clark?" He waved his hand in his face "Clark?"

Clark blinked and shook his head slightly. "What?"

"Did you hear anything I said?"

"Something about Wonder Woman's lasso."

"Come on, man, I know you've thought about her too. How can anyone not. Look at those legs."

Jimmy had no idea of the internal fight Clark was having at the moment. He's had many thoughts and some of them he couldn't believe himself.

"You're drooling, Jim," Clark chuckled. "Careful. I don't think Wonder Woman would be too flattered by that."

Actually Clark knew first hand she wouldn't be flattered, given the amount of times she has body slammed Hal Jordan and other guys.

"Man, I'm so serious. Just one chance."

"Yeah, she is something," Clark sighed and stared at the picture again.

"Hey, have you noticed that she and Superman are so close together, though?"

Clark cleared throat. "Huh? No."

"Yeah, I had to take a lot of shots just to get Wonder Woman by herself. It seemed they were making eyes at each other. Do you think there is something going on between them?"

"No, I don't think she is interested in him. Seems they're just friends. Besides, there is probably a rule about that."

There is no rule and who was he trying to convince?

"Oh well better chances for me then."

Jimmy kept talking about his master plan to get Wonder Woman's attention, while Clark was halfway tuning him out. His mind was completely occupied on Diana and he had no idea how to stop it.

Watch Tower

Diana was walking down the hall looking for Clark. She hadn't had a chance to really talk to him like she would usually do. He had been acting strange for about 2 weeks and she just couldn't figure out why.

She walked into one of the briefing rooms to see him walking back and forth talking to himself. He was so wrapped up in whatever he was worried about; he didn't even notice her standing there.

"Dammit! Stop. This isn't right. Why can't I get you out of my head? That dream was so wrong!" He sat in one of the chairs with his head down. "I shouldn't be thinking about Diana like that."

Diana frowned. What was he talking about?

"Kal?"

He quickly turned. "Oh Diana. Hey."

"Are you okay?" She came closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

Clark just stared at her.

"Kal?" She leaned down a bit in front of him. It was hard for him not to glance down at her breasts that were practically right in his face.

He smiled. "I'm okay, Diana. Really. Thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Diana smiled back and took his hand pulling him up. "Come on then. We have a meeting in the other room in about 2 minutes."

Clark followed Diana out of the room. He looked at her up and down. It was obviously unintentional but it seemed every little thing she did was arousing him. He knew better but his attraction to her was becoming uncontrollable.

Later that night: Clark's Apartment

Clark was lying on his sofa flipping through the TV channels. Nothing was interesting. He sighed and turned off the TV.

He looked up at the ceiling. He was in a tough spot. Diana was his friend and colleague. They've had very close moments but never stepped out of bounds. He couldn't deny that he was attracted to her since he first saw her but he never thought it would become like this.

It was starting to become clear to him how he was starting to fall for her. Not just in lust...but in love. Diana had become his escape from the harshness and isolation he sometimes felt. Whenever he was in a bad mood, she would make him feel better with just her presence and beautiful smile. And she was a good listener. She would always be the first to hear about his problems and help him out with it. With these characteristics, there's no doubt about the new growing feelings that he has for her...and he wanted to let her know about it too but he didn't know how or when.

Once again he got caught up in thought until he heard a knock at the door. This late?

He got up and looked through the door with his x-ray vision. A bit shocked, he quickly opened the door.

"Di?"

"I know it's late but-"

"No...no. Come on in." Clark stepped aside to let her in.

Diana smiled at him. He was shirtless only wearing sweats.

As she walked passed him, Clark surveyed her, she wearing tights and tank top, showing all her curves.

He closed the door and sighed, feeling his nerves starting to heighten.

They walked into the living room.

"You can sit here."

Diana sat on the sofa.

"Do you want anything?"

"No. I just wanted to talk."

"Oh ok." Clark was a little hesitant but still sat next to her.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Tell me about this dream of yours."

She completely caught him off guard and making him really nervous.

"How did you know about that?"

"I overheard you talking to yourself earlier. With the little I heard you were really hard on yourself. Why?"

"Our friendship means a lot to me and thinking of you in the way I did was out of line."

"In what way?"

Clark was hesitant. "Diana…" He sighed. He couldn't find the right words to say nor how to start.

Diana kept smiling. She found it so adorable when Clark gets nervous, especially with this.

It was obvious the attraction was mutual, Clark knew that but he still couldn't believe it. He thought that Diana could and should want…most importantly deserve someone better than even him being Superman. Diana admired how much of a gentleman he was. He was so sweet, always thinking of others before himself. He understood her just as she did him. This is what caused her to have deeper feelings for him.

As he as trying to explain himself and apologize, Diana catches him off guard again and straddles him sitting in his lap. She places his hands on her lower back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Diana...what? Um...?"

"You don't have to dream anymore."

"I...I don't understand. You aren't mad?"

"Why would I be?"

Diana smiled adjusting herself on top of him, feeling him already becoming...excited. She kissed him hard, taking him once again by surprise.

She grinded on him slowly. Clark groaned at her movement.

It was the first time they went this far and both didn't mind at all! Their tongues were battling each other as hands began to roam the others body.

Diana broke their kiss and leaned over closer to his ear. She whispered, "will you do to me what you dreamed?"

On impulse, Clark tightened his grip on her hip and laid her down on the couch. He kissed her with passion, lust, and desire, his tongue interfering with hers.

Diana moaned in his mouth running her hands up and down his back.

Clark pulls away for a moment.

"Are you sure, Diana?"

Diana sat up and took off her shirt and bra. She pulled him back down. "Now." Diana kissed him again.

They were making out while Clark was pushing himself onto her inner thigh. Diana sighed at the touch as he started to kiss down her neck. His hand rested on her thigh and moved to the inner section.

Removing his lips from hers, he started to cascade down her neck. He gently kissed her shoulder and collar bone.

Mouths met mouths once again, and bear arms and chests tangled with one another, friction and heat and smooth skin, a moving montage of visceral ecstasy. It was too much and there was no getting enough of it. Diana moved her mouth up to Clark's right ear, taking the soft flesh of the lobe up with his tongue and biting it delicately.

Clark started to breath slowly, trying to calm his nerves down from going insane. The effect Diana had on him was starting to escalate and he could barely hide it. Diana's hand went down to his erection and rubbed softly over his sweats.

Within seconds, they were completely naked. Clark kissed her passionately, placing one hand on her waist and the other on her thigh. He rubbed up and down on the inside of her thigh, making her bite her lip in pleasure. Her back arched twice and moaned lying flat. Her breathing was heavy and deep as Clark thrust inwards slowly. She clawed into his back and loud moans escaped her lips. Clark went faster, deeper, harder with each moan he heard.

Clark sucked on her neck. Diana closed her eyes and nodded slightly letting know he was hitting the right spot and she wrapped her legs around him tighter. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her.

Clark leans up, bringing Diana with him and sets her on his lap. They stared into each other's eyes as she rode him. She took complete control over their movements. Breathing deeply, Clark buries his face in her chest, softly biting, licking and sucking on her breasts.

Diana cupped his face with both hands and Clark rested his hands on her thighs. She kissed him passionately then descended down to his neck.

Clark groaned. Diana's lips were so soft and her body felt amazing. He wrapped his arms around Diana's waist and stood up. He walked over to his desk and sat her down. Diana laid on her back and Clark grabbed hold of her left ankle and lifted her right leg over his shoulder gripping her thigh.

Diana gasped as he drives into her.

Clark slides his hands up her sides to her breasts, cupping and squeezing, then slid his right hand to her neck. The pleasure prickled through Diana's body, up her spine and sent vibes through her. Diana grunted and grabbed the edges of the desk. He slid out and slammed back in hard, hitting her sweet spot. She arched her back at the pleasure that vibrated through her body.

Diana put her right leg down and Clark leaned down to kiss her. He lifted her back up, pressed her against the nearest wall and turned her around. Diana placed her hands on the wall.

She let out a low moan and pushed back on him. Clark made her leaned forward just a little. With a firm grip on her hips; he forced himself into her from behind. Diana felt such intense pleasure.

He starts slowly at first. He was torn between letting go or keeping control to not break the wall and the apartment, but quickly abandons the thought and slams into her.

His thrusts increase intensity. Clark feels Diana clench around him, bringing him in deeper. He rubs up and down her back, hitting her most sensitive spot over and over.

Clark pulls her hair, making her lean back to him. He bites her shoulder and kisses her neck.

He slows down to a stop and turned Diana around. He lifted her up in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Clark brings her down on him. She let out a sigh and threw her head back as she sinks further down. He kisses her with urgency and without disturbing their connection, floated into the bedroom.

Clark lays Diana down on the bed. He doesn't bother to pace the both of them, making Diana dig her nails into his back.

She groaned when he withdrew part way but he immediately pushed back in again.

He slowly and sensually dragged his tongue down to her breasts then went back up to her lips.

They felt their peaks closer at reach.

Diana's body tensed. She arched her back and let out a cry of passion as she climaxed. Her muscles tightened exquisitely around him, sending him over the edge.

Burying his head in her neck, Clark thrusts a couple more times. He could feel himself ready to explode. He pushed hard, ramming as hard as he could and then he released.

They stayed where they were, buried within each other. Their breathing was labored as they both tried to get hold of themselves.

Finally, Clark lifted his head from her neck to look at her. Diana smiled and gently caressed his cheek.

He gazed into her eyes for a moment before passionately claiming her lips for his own. She kissed him back just as furiously.

The Morning After

Clark woke up, holding Diana. He smiled and just stared at her. This whole situation escaped him. Just a couple of days ago he was dreaming about this moment, having her in his arms, naked, making love to her, but he never thought it would come true.

Diana slowly opened her eyes, immediately focusing on Clark staring at her. His expression was mixed. Was he regretting last night? Was he worried she would regret it? She didn't know what to say at moment.

Clark cupped her cheek, leaned down and softly kissed her. She kissed him back and pulled him down on top of her, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Clark broke the kiss and started to kiss down her neck. He stopped at her collarbone and kissed her again running his hand down her side. Diana moaned quietly wrapping her leg around his leg and seductively slid it up and down.

They stayed silent, not needing to talk. They let their bodies talk for them as they declared their love for one another.


	14. Restless

**Restless**

**Musically inspired…**

London - 2 AM

Clark quietly landed on Diana's balcony. He looked underneath a flowerpot where she kept a spare key that he mostly used and slowly opened the door, walking in.

He shut the door and walked over to her side of the bed and smiled. He shook his head slowly, damn, she is beautiful.

He removed all his clothes and climbed into the burgundy silk sheets, pulling them over his godly built frame, moving as close as he could to his sleeping goddess. He got as close as he could, fitting around her backside perfectly. He then rubbed his hand up and down her side slowly. He felt her stir, soft moans escaping from her lips. Her whole body tensed for a moment but she relaxed.

She knew his touch.

His hand then traveled down to her center. Diana stirred more and let out a pleasing sigh.

Clark smirked continuing.

She moaned again. "Mhmm...Kal."

"Hey," he whispered.

Diana turned laying flat on her back and looked at him. Clark leaned over and kissed her.

He pulled away and smiled. "I missed you."

Diana couldn't quite respond with Clark teasing her. She arched her back slightly and moaning louder as Clark moved on top of her and began to lick every inch of her body, leaving hot trails on her skin as he went. Diana clutched the sheets, biting her lower lip.

He went further down, lightly kissing and licking between her legs. Her arousal was driving him just as crazy as he was her.

Clark grabbed Diana's hips bringing her up and he flipped over on his back. Diana held on to the headboard for leverage as Clark continued his teasing with his tongue.

With her left hand, she reached down and ran her fingers through his hair. She moved ever so slowly against his face.

He loved the taste of her. She was addicting.

Diana gasped feeling an overwhelming sensation.

"Gods..."

Satisfied, Clark slid from under her. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her on top of him, crushing his mouth to hers.

"You're going to make me late aren't you?"

"For what?" Clark kissed her again, then down her neck and taking extra time with her breasts.

"The...conference..." she moaned.

Clark chuckled. "About 8 to 9 hours away..."

"And you plan on taking every hour until then."

Clark looked up at Diana with a sly grin as she had her eye brow raised.

"Don't worry, Di. It won't take long to get ready and I won't make you late...this time."

Diana smirked. She pushed him down wordlessly, so he was in a lying position. Clark rested his hands on her rear. She ran her hands over the length of her body, enticing Clark even more. She lowered herself onto him, riding him like a wave.

Diana soon altered her rhythm, by speeding it up. She leaned forward and Clark gripped her tighter.

They rolled over so with Clark now on top, and he gently eased himself further into her. Diana clawed at his back, moaned in response, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Clark regulates his pace, stroking slow and deep. He felt as if he was in desperate want...no need for Diana's love. The higher Clark held her legs, the deeper he went, and the louder she moaned. Diana arched her back. Every thrust shook the bed, and made the headboard bang against the wall.

Soon, her passionate moans turned into climatic cries, and her body wracked with climax after climax.

When the feeling becomes overwhelming, Diana grabs countless handfuls of sheet. She looked into Clark's eyes. He leaned down and kissed her passionately.  
Clark's grip on her hips tightened. He thrusts more, feeling himself become tense.

Diana gasps running her hands slowly up and down his back. She sighed when he finally releases.

Clark kisses her forehead before rolling on his back and pulling Diana on top of him. She lays her head on his chest.

Clark glanced at the clock.

"4.5 hours."

"Just enough…I guess," Diana mumbled.

Clark smiled, kissed the top of her head and held her tighter. Diana drifted off to sleep loving the feel of his body.

Conference – City Hall 

Clark stood proud watching and listening to Diana as she stood on stage giving her speech. Such beauty, elegance and grace. He was so mesmerized by her.

Her dress...damn. A crème halter dress that fit and showed all her beautiful curves.

Everything about her was tempting and right now he wished they were already back at home.

After Diana finished her speech, she felt so relieved and happy. There was a loud applause.

"Wasn't that amazing?" Danielle Garret, the coordinator asked getting back on stage. "Miss Prince, you are such a talented young lady and truly an inspiration for all our young girls. Hope you will come back for next year's conference."

"Thank you, Mrs. Garret and it would be my honor."

Diana smiled again and walked off the stage with people still clapping for her.

Clark walked up to her smiling. "I agree, you truly are inspirational, Miss Prince. That was truly a lovely speech."

"Thank you, Mr. Kent." Diana stepped closer and whispered. "Don't think I forgot about your attempt this morning to still make me late."

"The shower was nice though," he smirked adjusting his glasses.

Diana rolled her eyes and smiled. "It was..."

"I was wondering if I could ask a couple of questions for a piece on today's event and other things?"

"Oh, hmm...well of course. And for other things... I'll give you an exclusive later on tonight." Diana smiled seductively.

Clark cleared his throat. He watched Diana again in awe as she walked away.

Later That Night

Lying in her bed, Diana flipped through a magazine, but was interrupted hearing a knock at her front door. Walking into the living room, she placed the magazine back on the table and hurried to the door. She opened it and smirked.

Clark was standing with a bottle of champagne, looking her up and down in awe. She had on a midnight blue thigh length robe, practically leaving nothing to the imagination. He wondered what she had on underneath or if she did have something on underneath.

"Isn't that from Eros?" Diana asked pointing at the bottle.

"Yeah, I thought we might as well open it now celebrating today."

He couldn't help but stare down at her cleavage. Diana noticed what he was doing. She smiled and rolled her eyes. She put her index finger under his chin and lifted his head.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare or come in and take this off of me for a better view?"

Diana left the door open for him to come in and headed back to her bed room.

Clark came in and closed the door, locking it and followed. He set the bottle on the dresser. He slowly wrapped his arms around Diana and pulled her to him. He kissed her slowly. Then he kissed down her neck.

"What...about your...interview? Shouldn't you...be asking...questions?" she asked teasingly in between moans.

"We'll get to that later."

Clark untied her robe and eased it off her shoulders letting it fall to the floor. She only had on her lace underwear that matched.

"You're simply breath taking," he said.

Diana grabbed his hand and walked over to the bed to have him sit down. She bent over to kiss him then started to unbuckle his belt.

Clark pulled her down to sit on his lap. He placed a soft gentle kiss on her lips. Diana wrapped her arms around his neck as their kiss became more passionate and filled with desire.

Clark runs his hand slowly up and down her thigh. He places a soft kiss on the crook of her neck.

Then laying Diana beside him on the bed, he pushes her to the top of the bed to lie on the mound of pillows. Diana bite her lower lip, as Clark begins to kiss her chest, her stomach and then he tugs on the waistband of her underwear, using his teeth to pull them down her legs, then throws them on the floor.

"You know this isn't exactly fair..." Diana said sitting up.

"What?"

Diana looked down at him still fully clothed.

"Ah..." he laughs, "well could you help me?"

Diana smiled and unbuttoned his pants as Clark removed his shirt. He took off his pants, now only in his boxers. Diana sighed, running her hands down his well defined chest.

Clark cupped her cheek and kissed her before he gets up to retrieve the champagne bottle.

"Now for this…" Clark says as he opens it.

"We didn't get any glasses from the kitchen."

"No need. Lay back."

Diana moaned as she feels him pour the champagne all over her, sitting the bottle down and licking ever drop off her and kisses the inside of her thighs.

Her words were lost, only moans of surprise and pleasure. She gasped as he thrust his tongue deeper into her, making her buck against him, bringing herself to the edge.

"The champagne was good… but you taste better…" he replies.

He came up to Diana kissing her.

She flipped him over. She smiled and pulled down his boxers and throws them on the floor as well. Diana put her hands on the bed on either side of him. She leaned down to kiss him and he wrapped his arms around her, rolling over.

Diana wanted to protest but sighed as he starts teasing her again. Rubbing himself against her, making her more impatient. She lifts her hips, letting him know, but he pins her hips down and slams into her, finally giving her what she wanted. Surprised by his actions, she let out a cry and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He doesn't stop or even falter.

Diana gasped, back arching and digs her nails into his back. Holding her legs to his waist, Clark deepens his thrusts.

Diana grabs fistfuls of sheets.

Clark captures her lips in a passionate kiss. He grabs both of her hands, interlock fingers. Diana holds on to his hands tighter as her body reacts to the intense rush he was giving her.

Diana lets go of his hands and he grips her waist. As Diana locked eyes with him, she noticed his eyes were turning red. Their love making amplified.

She pushed him once more on his back without breaking connection. Clark's hands making their way up from her sides to cupping and massaging her breasts. Diana throws her head back going faster.

Diana leans forward, placing her hands on the bed. Clark hold onto her hips again, and take over the pace, making her lean farther forward. Diana grabs the sheets tightly again.

She whispers in his ear in Greek. Clark reacted gripping her ass, ramming into her over and over, making her climaxes overlap each other.

Clark rolls over. Diana wraps her arms around his neck slowly running her hands through his hair. Clark kisses her, continuing with slow, steady hard thrusts.

Diana arched her back. Time seemed to stand still as another wave of pleasure came over her.  
Clark holds onto her legs as he breathed in heavily as he reaches his peak and releases.

They lay on their sides, holding each other close.

Diana drapes her right leg over his waist as Clark strokes her thigh. Diana stared into his eyes and caressed his cheek.

"This is why, besides our usual hero dealings and such, we don't get any rest..."

Clark chuckled. "I'm sorry. I just can't get enough of you."

"Mmm...Don't ever be sorry, my love. I don't mind at all."

They lock into another passionate body tingling kiss.

"I love you…" Clark said pulling away smiling

"And I you…" Diana answers as she closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.

Clark kissed her forehead then kissed her lips softly and watched his sleeping goddess until he too drifted off to sleep.


	15. Insatiable

**Insatiable**

Wonder Woman sighs, standing up from her chair. She and Superman had been on monitor duty for the morning and it seemed time was passing by so slow for the time to come so their shift could end.

Clark watches as Diana bends over the monitor dash switching the screens. He sat slumped in a chair beside her. He was supposed to be helping but he was too busy with her being an unintentional distraction.

Diana felt like she was being watched so she turned her head slightly to see him looking at her with a smirk on his face.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." He sat up quickly and looks away.

She turns back around focusing on the monitors. "There's a new restaurant downtown I wanted to go to. I-"

Hands suddenly around her waist, Diana's whole body tense. She didn't want to even attempt to turn around.

"What are you doing, Clark?"

Clark's chest against her back and his face so close to the back of her head. She could feel him breathing. He bent down slightly to reach her level as he twined his fingers with hers. She tilts her head to the side and he kissed her neck.

"We are supposed to be-"

"I know but we can have a break."

Diana sighs, closing her eyes as Clark kissed her shoulder.

She turns around to face him, placing her arms around his neck.

"You know we shouldn't."

"But we are alone. Nothing is going on...so..." Clark smiled capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

He grabs her ass lifting her. Diana wraps her legs around his waist.

He sat her down on a table. Clearly Clark was not going to stop his actions and any thought Diana had to protest, faded. They swiftly removed their uniforms and Clark bowed his head to place kisses on Diana's exposed chest.

Clark crashes his lips onto hers, his tongue instantly wrestling with hers.

"Lay back." Clark says as he breaks their kiss and grinning.

As she does, feeling the coldness of the table made her arch slightly and let out a quiet moan. The feeling of warmth between her legs grown hotter.

Clark kneels down, placing her legs on his shoulders.

Diana ran her hand through his hair as he buried his face in her center. Feeling his cool breath yet warm tongue, made her arch farther. Clark planted soft kisses and ran his finger through her wetness. Low moans, turn into groans, as he begins to add a finger.

She feels herself climax as Clark begins to be a bit more aggressive and she bucks against him, wanting him not to stop. He holds her hips, making her thrust against his tongue. He knew exactly how to pleasure her at best.

After catching her breath, Diana rises up and pulls Clark into a kiss. She jumps off the table and pushed him onto the chair. She runs her hands down his bare chest. Biting her lower lip, she kneels in front of him.

She grabs his member and strokes him. She watches in amusement as his facial expressions change. As she lowers her mouth to him, Clark places his hand on her head, tangling his fingers in her hair and encouraging her movements.

Clark's groans became more and more incoherent. His eyes squeezed shut as the pleasure built up deep within him.

He tenses. Diana stops and looks up at him with a wicked smile, still stroking him slowly. Diana stands up, giving him a light peck before taking his hand, pulling him up.

They walk back to the table. Clark turns her around and bends her over it. Diana moans as he pushes into her.

He holds onto her hips, going slow at first, making her move against him. He marvels, as usual, at how soft her skin was. He was sure that this was what touching an angel felt like. He was trying to slow himself, but he couldn't help it. He increased his pace, tightening his grip on her hips.

Diana cries out his name as she reaches her peak, resting her weight against the table. Once she caught her breath, she matches his thrust making Clark groan her name repeatedly. Her motions soon stop, as Clark begins to hit the spot that drives her insane. When Clark realizes she was gripping the table harder, he slows down, paying special attention to that spot. Her body reacts to the intense rush he's giving her, causing her to climax. During her orgasm, Clark increases his pace. His grip gets tighter and she could feel herself began to climax again.

Diana couldn't control the sounds that left her mouth. Pleasure exploded through her body with every thrust.

Clark pulls her up and slid his arms around her body. He cups and squeezes her right breasts and his left hand travels down to her center.

Diana gasps and bends back over. Clark pounds into her as hard as he could and continue his teasing.

Diana braces her hands on the table. She tried to hold off her orgasm, but as Clark leaned over and started sucking on her neck again; one of the most sensitive parts of her body, the pleasure overwhelmed her.

The sound she makes shot through Clark's body and he couldn't keep himself from giving another little thrust into her. Then he had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep himself from releasing. He groaned and tried calm himself. He wasn't ready to let go just quite yet. He stopped moving and ran his hand slowly up her spine, then dragged his fingers gently back down.

Diana shivered. Clark pulled himself slowly out of her, turning her around. Their lips met once again. He steps back, to sit in the chair and pulls Diana down with him. She straddles him, lowering herself onto him, holding his shoulders.

"Told you...best way...to occupy...our time..." Clark says, between kisses.

Diana laughs against his lips, smiling into the kiss. Clark slipped his fingers into her hair, deepening their kiss. He then slides his hands down her body, gripping her backside.

Diana couldn't even try to calm her movements now…it felt far too good. Clark felt a tingle run up his spine as Diana moans his name.

He wraps his arms around her tighter so that their bodies press together, sinking to the floor and lays her on his cape.

He leans down over her pressing his lips to hers.

Diana gasps in pleasure and arches her back.

Clark bites her neck again as he began to move once more. Diana drags her nails down his back, making him shudder, moaning against her skin, and his thrusts pick up speed. She moves her body against his, matching his speed.

He withdraws, and then slams back into her, catching her by surprise.

"Kal!"

With a smirk, he lifts both of her legs up higher. Diana wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around him tighter.

His whole body was trembling; he could feel himself losing control.

Diana moaned louder as his thrusts became harder.

When she climax again for the last time, that gave Clark permission to let go and given in to his own.

He gave her a deep, loving kiss, and lightly rested his body on top of her.

Diana giggled, running her hands up and down his back.

"I'm not exactly sure how to describe how pleasing that was."

Clark chuckles, rolling off of her. "Mission accomplished." He wraps his arm around her, pulling her close and kisses her softly.

Watch Tower Teleporter

Welcome Cyborg. Welcome Shazam.

"Aye man, that was a waste of time. The team is losing its touch," Shazam said.

"The star player is sitting out for the next 3 games so I'm not even going to watch. Save the embarrassment."

Cyborg and Shazam walked into the monitoring room.

"Sup Supes? Wondy?"

Wonder Woman looked up from her data pad. "Shazam. Cyborg."

Superman turned in his chair. "Thought the game wasn't going to end until another hour or so?"

"Don't even want to talk about it." Shazam shook his head.

"Yeah, couldn't sit through anymore of it." Cyborg looked at the screens. "So what have you guys been up to? Seems like today was quiet."

Clark shot a glance at Diana who kept her head down, crossing her legs. "Yes it has been. I'm guessing the game had a lot of people occupied."

Shazam barely leans against the table and it breaks. He looks back surprised and puts his hands up defensively. "I barely touched it."

"Don't worry. It was weak." Superman assured. "I think a leg was loose in the first place."

"And what happened to that chair?"

It was the chair Clark was sitting in earlier. Now in a corner slightly bent.

"Missing screw or something?"

Diana tried so hard to keep a straight face.

"Seems the Tower needs some upgrades," Cyborg said. "Maybe that could stop the Tower from shaking too."

"Shaking?" Wonder Woman questioned.

"Yeah, it's been doing that for months. So I have to check that out."

Superman stood up. He felt it was getting a bit awkward. "Well we have to go now. Our shift is done. You two can take over."

He picked up the table and Diana took the chair.

"We'll take this to storage. A new table and chair will be brought back later," Wonder Woman said. "Be sure not to break anything else, Shazam."

"But I didn't...oh oh...ha! Real funny! You got me!"

* * *

After taking the table and chairs to the storage room, Clark and Diana went to Clark's quarters.

When the door slid closed, Clark places Diana against the wall and got closer.

"You are a really bad liar but that was somewhat believable."

Clark chuckled. "We'll be more careful."

"I doubt it. But you know I really want to go to that new place so we need to get changed."

Diana tried to move off the wall but Clark wouldn't let her.

"We have time."

Diana raised an eye brow. "Now what has gotten into you?"

"I can't get enough of you, Diana," he whispers so softly that she just barely heard him.

"Oh really?" she whispers back.

His lips just slightly touch hers.

Within seconds their uniforms were once again removed and Clark crashes his lips upon hers.

"Remember to be careful, Superman." Diana smiled seductively, teasing him. "Don't want the Tower to shake."

"I'll try."

Diana yanks his head to hers and was kissing him again. She runs her hand from his chest to his obvious erection.

Clark breezes over her face with his fingertips and went lower passing her neck, the middle of her chest and stopping at her waist. Diana moans in his mouth. Clark then ran his hands down her arms. He grabs her wrists and pushed them up against the wall a little bit above her shoulders.

Clark pushes his body into hers, causing her to be pushed harder into the wall. He kisses her neck, her collarbone, and finally her exposed chest. She gasps as he takes one of her nipples into his mouth.

He reaches down to her wet core.

"Oh gods… Clark."

He inserts a finger inside her. There _he_ goes with the teasing _again_.

"Remember Wonder Woman, you have to be a bit quieter," he said smiling cockily.

She tried to shoot him a glare but- "Kal..." she moaned out throwing her head back.

He removes his hand grasping on to her left leg and wraps it around his waist.

They both gasp as Clark pushes upward into her. Diana grinds against his thrusts.

She could feel herself close to the edge. She tightens around him and feels him tense. Diana lets out a pleasurable sigh when they both give in.

They held onto each other, kissing passionately.

"We can deal with the shower part now and then we can go where ever you want."

Diana smiles "Ok."

They walk into the bathroom to the shower. Clark turns on the shower. He grabs Diana's hands and pulls her in. They both disappear in the steam, instantly covered in water.

Clark takes the body wash and pours it into his hand. He starts to soap up her body, kneading her breasts, making her moan.

It felt so damn good but Diana knew if he was doing the washing, it would turn into something else yet again.

"So Clark, what did you have a taste for?"

With a cheeky smile, Clark wraps his arms around her waist. He pulls her closer, pressing her against him.

"You already know the answer to that."

"What?"

Clark leans closer. "You."

Diana rolls her eyes and laughs. "You know what I mean."

Clark's hands went up and down her back. Diana felt him on her leg, feeling how hard he was becoming and embraced him tighter. She reached down stroking him. He kissed her forcefully, yet passionately begging for more access, which she granted.

They wash each other's bodies and move further into the cascading water.

When all the soap is washed off of them, Diana turns the shower off. Clark got the towels to dry off, wrapping one around Diana and the other around his waist. They quickly came out the bathroom and Diana pushed him on the bed. She got on top of him.

"Alright, Di, I won't take anymore of our time."

"Today was quite... entertaining. How about after dinner, we go to the fortress?"

"The fortress? Why?"

Diana smiled leaning down to kiss him. "I'll be your dessert."

New urge building…

"Let's get going then!" Clark jumped up with Diana still in his arms. "You can say that I'm being insatiable but I love you, Diana. I just want to show you how much every chance I get."


	16. Mood Changer

**Mood Changer**

"Wonder Woman! DON'T!"

She held her sword up to the demon's neck. She looks over her shoulder at Superman then back at the demon.

"Why not?!"

"The man that thing took over is still there."

"No he isn't. That man is this thing."

"He will be locked in A.R.G.U.S"

"And if he gets out. Risk innocent people dying? I'm not taking that chance."

"Diana..."

She frowns hesitating and tightens her grip around the demon's neck. She drops her sword and punches him knocking him out cold.

"Is that better?" She asks rhetorically and walks away.

A.R.G.U.S soldiers approach to haul him off.

Just as Diana was about to fly off, "Wonder Woman!" she heard a woman called.

She looks back to see the woman and her four children.

Diana turns to her and steps closer.

"I want to say thank you for saving us."

"Oh no need to thank me. It is my duty."

"He wasn't the man I knew long ago. If you had...you know...that would've been right for him. To finally be at peace."

Diana is speechless. She didn't know what to exactly say. She touches her shoulder and gave a reassuring smile to her and the children before flying off.

* * *

Kal knew he pissed Diana off. She doesn't like being told what to do. She doesn't like to be told how to do her job. He understood that, but...no. No buts about it.

He sighs. He needed to talk to her.

He nods seeing the soldier's are handling the rest of the situation and flew off to find Diana.

He could hear her heartbeat. He flew faster, coming closer.

"Diana!"

He could see her. She wasn't stopping. He sighs flying in front of her.

"I have nothing to say to you."

She flies down to a small isolated island.

"I'm sorry. There are certain things I do and you don't. There are certain things you do and I don't."

"Yes. So why can't you see that my decision to do what needed to be done was the right one, it's my choice and you weren't the one doing it?"

"Diana, there could've been a way to change him back."

"No Kal, he wanted to be that monster! He wanted to kill his own family and others."

Kal stared into her eyes. As of majority of the time she was right. "Ok. I'm sorry."

Diana rolled her eyes and started walking away.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I don't know but I have nothing else to say to you right now."

"Really, Diana?"

She kept walking.

"Hey!" He dashed in front of her. "Why won't you talk to me?"

She pushed him out the way.

"You questioned my judgment."

"Diana, I said I'm sorry."

They were standing near a mountain. Diana folds her arms. "Sometimes you don't trust me."

"What? No that's not true I just..."

Diana starts yelling in Kryptonian.

Kal was shocked. He knew Diana took the time to learn the language and he found it very sexy. He never knew or expected her to yell at him though but he found that rather sexy as well.

_Impulse.  
_  
Kal grabs her by her waist, pulls her closer to him and kisses her.

Diana pulls away. "No."

"I love when you speak in Kryptonian." He smiles, pressing her against the mountain. He rubs the back of his hand on her cheek.

Diana grumbles and rolls her eyes, even though she moved her face closer to the affectionate hand.

"Now even when you are angry," he says as he crashes his lips upon hers again. "Let me make it up to you."

Diana pushes him again. "You know it's not that easy," continuing to speak in Kryptonian.

Their eyes travel from head to foot in search of a weakness to exploit.

Unfortunately for them they had "sparred" one too many times and knew what weakness to attack and how to counter it. As always Diana attacked first, aiming a fist at Kal's face, but he easily blocks. She pushes him down, pinning him to the ground. Kal moves so that he was on top. He pushes himself against her, making her let out a low moan. Though Kal's victory grin was wiped off when Diana bucks up and flips them over, grinding against him harder.

The lines blurred between sparring matches and...intimate teasing. Their kind of foreplay was the most interesting part of their lovemaking to witness just what kinds of things they could do. What kind of sounds Kal could elicit from Diana.

They really couldn't tell when exactly the aggression and fighting would turn into deep, rough kisses.

But it always happened.

"What's wrong, Kal? Give up?" Diana asked as she moved lighter over him.

"No..." he replied as he stared into her eyes.

Within 2 seconds, Kal grabs her waist and had her slam and pin against the mountain. Kal's lips follow pressing against hers. It starts off slow, but progress to more urgent.

Diana runs her fingers through his hair. Their tongues slip and slid on slick lips until suddenly; Kal tore his mouth away and began slowly kissing down her neck, sucking softly.

"I thought you said…" a kiss on her cheek, "this…" the crook of her neck, " wasn't going to be…" her collarbone, "easy...?"

"It's not." Diana's voice was slightly breathy.

Kal looks up at her. He licks his lips, his mouth watering as he eyes her. He admires her beauty. Her uniform hug and show off every curve beautifully. Curious hands work their way along her curves before crashing his lips back onto hers.

Diana turns them around, slamming him into the mountain as he did her. She kept her eyes locked with his, one hand slowly stroking him.

Kal groans, closing his eyes.

"I'm winning, Kal..." Diana whispers in his ear.

His eyes shot open and smirk. Within seconds, they were completely naked. Diana places her right leg around his waist. She wraps her arms around his neck to bring him even closer. Kal capture her lips hungrily. His hands slid down to her hips and gripped them tightly. She could feel his erection against her. She reaches down to touch him. He groans her mouth and she faintly smile.

Their bodies meld together, the heat between them rising and enveloping the entire room. Her soft breaths were laced with tiny moans as he worshiped her.

Breaking the kiss, Kal looks at the beauty in his arms. She stares intensely into his eyes and he nearly lost himself. He knew what she wanted and with one simple thrust, he gave it to her.

Their body temperatures steadily climb.

Diana cries out softly and held on to his muscular frame as he moved inside of her. Kal buries his face in her neck. Kal ran his hands down her sides, gently grasping her hips. Diana arches taking him in deeper.

Kal works himself in and out in a maddening slow rhythm that he knew would irritate the hell out her.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asks kissing her neck.

"Yes..."

"Then let me do something more to change your mind."

With each thrust he went harder, deeper, and pick up pace. Kal want nothing more than to let loose with Diana, and this seems like the right place to do so. His eyes start to glow red. The friction of their bodies brought their body temperatures up to the point where they were on fire.

Kal began to lick and suck at her breasts. Diana moans loudly, her back arching.

He lifts both her legs, wrapping them around his waist, causing Diana to dig into his back. Bare skin on skin, tantalize both their senses. Diana breathes deeply from a partly closed mouth, as Kal watch her. He suddenly only knew of the longing for those pouted lips which he claims with his own. Their bodies rock against the mountain.

There was a cracking sound and the ground start to shake. The sky turn grey, lightening fills the sky, strikes hit the ground and thunder was heard from the horizon. A storm was brewing. A raging, passionate storm created between the two young lovers.

Diana felt a bit of heat on her back coming from the mountain. They had not realize the mountain was a volcano being disturb from its sleep.

Now panting, Diana's chest heaved slightly. "Kal…" she breathed. "My mind… hasn't changed."

Kal smirked, dragging his lips down his stubborn goddess' face and neck. Diana arched against him, letting Kal take his fancy in torturing her with slow kisses and caresses that wouldn't end as she welcomed all of it.

_Thunder louder._

_Lightning strikes increase._

_The ground continued to shake._

_The volcano now fully awake._

Through long strokes in and out of her body, Diana pants and cries out in short gasps and long, powerful sighs. Diana held onto Kal's arms as she braced herself. Kal supporting him, thrusts over and over into a sweet rhythm.

The higher elevation Diana was feeling intensify the experience of being filled by her lover, added to the utopia flooding her senses as she felt the building heat rise.

Diana buries her head into Kal's shoulder and sigh. Her mind scatters as her orgasm takes over her body. Her body shaking against Kal's and her loud moans feel the air, as the sound of the thunder and lightning.

"Still?"

"Maybe."

_Faster, harder movements. _

_Back arch_

_Eyes wide._

_Another orgasm._

Kal wrap his arms around Diana's waist and pull her from the mountain. He kneels down laying her on the ground. His hand on either side of her face and look down at her with a satisfied smirk. He sunk further into her. There was nothing else that Diana could sense other than Kal being on top of her, inside of her, being one with her.

Incoherent moans and slurs. Hands teased and fondled soft skin.

Breathing irregularities and sharp shrieks of unexpected pleasure.

It wasn't long before Kal had lost count of how many cries Diana was trying to muffle.

Kal works his stroke to a stronger rhythm, keeping up with the involuntary bucking of Diana's hips. He lean down and capture Diana's lips. Though, she broke the kiss, gasping as she climaxes again. She hears Kal grunt, stroking through her intense orgasm.

When her body recovers, Diana rolls them over, with Kal lying on his back, without disturbing their connection. She thrust against his body. The Amazon beauty slowly ground her hips again. Their bodies had become sweaty from their heat, but they loved it. They loved the feeling of their slick bodies against each other absorbing body heat.

Kal watched Diana move above him. She had her head thrown back and her eyes closed. Kal reached to grab her breasts before she leaned down. He captured her lips again in an ardent kiss.

"Kal…" she breathed against his lips.

"Yes, Di?" he answered.

He loved when she spoke to him like that; the sound of her voice being music to his ears.

"This feels so good." She moaned.

_Another smirk._

Diana rises up, places her hands on his chest and continues her moderate rhythm. Kal holds her hips tighter.

Their eyes lock. She grins lustfully then delves her mouth upon his; their kisses hungry for more, their mouths aggressively attacking each other. Diana lightly bit his bottom lip and ground harder against him. She could feel a sharp tingling sensation as she did so and knew if she kept this up any longer she'd fall apart.

He looked into her eyes and smirked. He loved when she taunted him like that.

He grabbed her bottom and continued to move her.

"Oh... gods…" She choked out as the intense friction brought her closer to the edge.

The heat of their lust, the feeling of their union, was so consuming that it made them both unaware of the massive chaos surrounding them.

Kal turns them back over thrusting roughly into her, causing Diana another orgasm. The heat was almost unbearable. With each thrust their mouths grip each other with such unvarnished passion and overwhelming desire.

Kal was as close to erupting as the volcano. He place Diana's right leg on his shoulder, thrusting faster. He concentrated hard to bring more and more pleasure. Diana's volume increased with every intense thrust he gave her. Diana bit down on his shoulder as she felt him hit her spot. The pleasure was almost too much. She dug her nails into his back and scrap along his flesh, possibly leaving marks along his skin.

The last hard deep thrust was enough to send them both over the edge. The way she screams his name and that ever tight lasting heat around him, made him go for one more deep thrust as he poured himself into his Amazonian goddess.

"Diana..."

"Kal..."

They whisper each other's names.

Kal kisses her ankle before placing her leg back around his waist. He leans down kissing her neck then up to her lips.

As the lovers lay in a self-made crater calming down silently, their surroundings did as well. The thunder and lightning stop and the grey clouds slowly start to disappear. The volcano shook violently but did not erupt. A flock of birds appeared flying through the now faint smoke of the volcano. The small creatures that inhabited the island slowly emerged.

With the sunlight now beaming, the vast flourish colors of the island were highlighted, from the trees to the exotic plants.

"Well, how about now? Maybe I should make you mad more often." Kal ask with a cheeky grin on his face even though his words were breathy.

"If done with intent, the outcome won't be like this." Diana arched her eyebrow.

"Sure about that?"

Diana nods slowly and bites her lower lip as Kal pulls her closer.

Kal gently strokes the fine texture of her hair. And her eyes softened to his touch as they stared longingly at him, with sweetness.

He lean in and gently kisses her, their lips soft and tender, savoring one another. Nothing like the roughness from before. Her hands roamed his back, and with delicate strokes she slowly eased along the scratch marks she left behind as if to heal them with her touch.

"Diana, I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like I was questioning you or not trusting you. I trust you more than anyone else."

"As do I, Kal." She kisses him on the cheek. "You know we won't always agree on everything. We aren't suppose to."

"I like our little arguments because that means we can make up like this," Kal smiled leaning over again to kiss her.

"And that means you are buying dinner, ice cream and maybe a movie."

Kal laughed. "Whatever makes you happy. I love you, Diana."

"I love you."


	17. All Night

All Night

**More Musical Inspiration ;) **

_11 p.m._

It's a quiet night; the Power Couple's apartment is filled with an air of serene tranquility. The atmosphere is heavily sensual; desire and eagerness intoxicate the air.

They were enjoying the night alone, without any interruptions. They lay peacefully in bed, Diana's body lying on top of Kal's, her head on his chest and Kal's arms holding her, both currently naked. Kal move his hand and gently ran it through her soft hair. Diana looks up throwing him a look of love and affection. She puts both hands on his shoulders and pulls herself forward, sliding her body across his. Her face is now hovering above his, their eyes staring warmly at each other.

Kal leans slightly forward, in mere seconds; their lips touch and press against each other. Lips feel so amazingly soft. He holds her by the waist, she wraps her arms around his neck and presses her lips a bit harder. Diana then pulls back. Slowly, Kal's eyes open, his vision is greeted by the sight of Diana smiling, her face showing nothing but happiness. He smirks. He loves her smile. Although, Kal didn't feel quite satisfied with just one, he leans in again for another kiss, one Diana accepts gladly. Their tongues quickly meet, causing Diana to let out a satisfied sigh, she moans softly as they slowly and lovingly rub one another.

Diana explored the entire inside of his mouth with her tongue, sucking and moaning at the same time, while she had her right hand rest on his head and her fingers ran through his hair. She moans and continues to caress his hair. They make out for a moment, enjoying this warm act of love. Their bodies press against each other, the faint feeling of lust builds up inside. Their heartbeats are fast and excited. Kal breaks the kiss, looking into her half-closed and gleaming eyes, her cheeks are blushing and her expression begs for more, her breathing warm and heavy. His mind is cloudy, filled with the urge to caress and touch the woman in front of him as loving and tenderly as he can.

His lips move to the base of her neck and press against it multiple times, her head tilts back as she lets out a pleased, "Ooh!" He then slowly ran his hands down her hips as they continue to kiss more. Kal flips her over and kisses her neck. Diana bites her lip and smirks quickly flipping them back over, trailing kisses down Kal's chest. Kal groans.

Diana eventually went back up after kissing his whole body for a while. When she did, Kal slips his tongue into her mouth, and as a response, she sucked on his lower lip. Rolling over once more, Diana tilts her head back a bit. She gave off a soft moan, and presses her breasts further against him. Kal kisses her neck more and licks as he rubs her entire beautiful body with his hands. He moves down to kiss her all around her abdomen. Diana moans and smiles as he did this, and closes her eyes in pleasure. She loves when her body is being touched so much by him.

Kal looks at her amazingly, beautiful large breasts. Diana smiles softly and bites her lower lips as Kal places his right hand on the lower part of her right breast, while his left hand went on her left breast and he starts to massage her. Diana moans louder and gasps at the pleasure."Ooohh m-my...mmmm..."Diana slowly ran her hands down his back then back up and in to his hair again as he had fun with her breasts.

Kal smirks and moves his head to her left breast and gently placed the nipple in his mouth. Diana stroked his hair as he continues to kiss, lick, and suck on both of her nipples and plays with her breasts for a while. Diana smiles and suddenly pushes him backwards to the foot of the bed. She winks at him as she starts to kiss downwards. She puts her right hand around his erection, and starts to slowly move her hand up and down. She giggles at his groaning. He put both of his hands on her rear, rubbing it smoothly.

Diana stares at his member, appraising it with her wondrous eyes. She tentatively lays her fingers on the shaft, leaving them there for a few seconds before carefully wrapping her hand around it. The touch of her is heavenly, he moans as he feels her grip. She begins stroking him slowly with her delicate and dexterous hands. The sensation is divine; her touch hits all the right spots. She moves her free hand and lays it on his torso, rubbing up and down his abs with her palm. She clearly sees how much he enjoys this, so she tries her best to pleasure him.

A few ecstatic minutes later, Kal feels himself tense up, his eyes close and grunt deeply, almost at his limit. Diana looks at his face. She laughs softly continuing and after a while, she stops and straddles him. Kal pulls her directly on top of him as Diana leans over and kisses him deeply and passionately.

Diana pulls away from him for a moment and let out a soft happy sigh, throwing her head back. She grinds against him slowly teasing. Kal rolls them over. He gives her another kiss, she accepts and their tongues meet once more, they dance around with vigor and passion. Kal lifts her delicate leg by the calf and carefully place her foot over his shoulder. He starts feeling her leg up with his hand, running over the smooth surface, feeling every inch. The tender feeling of her flesh excites him more and more. Kal strokes her inner thigh sensually and slowly.

Diana shudders, she moans deeply into his mouth, kissing harder in response to his efforts. Her whole body exudes a silent kind of lust.

Kal smiles before laying a small kiss on her nose, causing her to giggle a bit. They both look into the other's eyes and kiss again, their tongues fumbling over each other. He slides his hand down to her center. Her breathing is heavier than before. She puts her own hand over his as he elicits a sensual groan from her.

Diana moves a free hand back to his member. They pleasure each other with their hands for a while.

Kal breaks the kiss and Diana lets him go as Kal kisses his way down to her intimacy. She looks at him as he her and moves a hand to her own breast and begins to fondle it. Kal feels himself twitch from the sight. He softly kisses her inner thigh. Then presses his mouth against her opening and inserts his tongue.  
Diana gasps and her hips thrust the moment it goes in, her body spasms from the sensation.

He explores inside her, causing her to jerk her legs and moan deeply. He gently nips. Smoothing his tongue down her slit. Using his super speed, he thrust his tongue into her repeatedly, ripping screams of ecstasy from her kiss-swollen lips. Soon a climax hit her.

Kal couldn't get enough of her. Diana's sudden cry of pleasure encourages him to go on. She gasps at his touch and arches. Kal smiles cockily. Slow, agonizing movements.

Eventually, her breathing got even heavier, her eyes shot wide open, as her body starting going into spasms and she closes her eyes as she rode out the wave, feeling nothing but pure pleasure. When she opened her eyes, he could see that she was far from done. He grabs around her thighs and continues his erotic teasing. His fingers touched around her entrance in a clockwise motion. Diana lets out a silent scream from the stimulus. He goes in and inserts a finger, her entrance feels wet and warm, he sinks in another, and then pulls both out before inserting them again. He repeats this motion rhythmically.

Every single one of Diana's intimate spots are being stimulated by Kal, hand and mouth on her, fingers inside her, all his thoughts focus on making her feel good. Diana bites her lip and arches her back a bit, her body tensing up from all the pleasure "Ah, mmm," she lets out a sensual moan. She desperately screams his name as she squeezes his head with her thighs.

Kal keeps licking and tasting without abandon, the sounds she makes, her sweet taste, it drives him wild. In a few moments, she can't take any more, her back arch, she moans louder and her thighs hold him firmly in place, gripping his hair as her orgasm hits again. It takes a few seconds before it ends, her legs lose their strength and her breathing becomes heavy.

Looking her straight in the eyes, he licks his lips. Diana's breathing starts calming down; she looks at me with a satisfied smile. Moving up, Kal starts a trail of soft open-mouth kisses back up on her stomach leading to her breasts. He reached the soft mounds and starts his earlier torture again.

Kal looks up into her eyes again. Diana wants him to love her in every way possible, and he intends to do exactly that.

He propped himself up, positioning himself at her entrance. Shoving into her, he causes a loud gasp to escape her lips. She pulls on his hair. He pulls out slowly, dragging a moan of ecstasy from her lips then thrust back in. He starts a steady rhythm of slow, hard, and long thrusts. Both of them moaned equally as loud.

Kal places both of his hands on her hips. Diana wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He pick up the pace, the feeling of her walls grinding against him feels amazing, bringing pleasure like no other.

Kal holds her tighter and double his efforts. Diana tugs on his hair and whimpered, drawing his eyes to hers. He continued to thrust and Diana feels pleasure beyond belief and she yelled out his name time and time again as he thrusts inside her harder and faster now.

Diana pushes him down, straddles him and began to ride slowly as Kal places his hands on her hips. Raising an eyebrow, he cocked his head and let a small smile play on his lips. Watching her breasts move up and down with every thrust, her mouth wide open as she moans loudly, her mind lost in pleasure. Kal licks his lips. He sits up slightly, taking a nipple into his mouth and nipped at it. Groaning, Diana closes her eyes and threw her head back and moans again.

Opening her eyes, she looked back at him, he grins at her pleas. A growl escapes his throat when he felt her walls tighten around him. Moaning louder, Diana felt herself close.

Kal rolls them over again and grabs Diana's legs, resting them on his shoulders. He then started to thrust slow and deep.

_2:30 a.m._

Diana arches her back and grips the sheets tightly. Kal places her legs back around his waist and draws her arms back up to his neck. He leans down for a sensual passionate kiss.

They both pant repeatedly as their pelvises hit against each other over and over, making love. The highly intense sexual energy flowing through the room. All was lost in lust. They were lost in each other as time slipped away and they never want it to end, never wanting to be pulled away from each other.

Kal wants nothing more than to stay in her warmth forever, Diana wanting not to lose this feeling of being filled by him. Their grunts and moans and thrusting turned into an erotic melody, gripping each other tightly as wave after wave hit them.

This feels amazing, more than amazing, as their hot and naked bodies press against each other, slick and covered in sweat. Diana locks him in place with her legs and presses her hips against mine as hard as she can. She suddenly throws her head back.

She tightens up and squeezes with all her strength, her body locking up as ecstasy overtakes her. Kal do not stop and he continues his fast, deep strokes.

_4:45 a.m._

Her plea throws him off the edge, he too tenses up, overwhelmed with pleasure, until they could no longer take it anymore.

The moment arrives, the result of their passionate love making makes itself manifest. They climax together, feeling her inner muscles milk him for every drop he has, letting out a desperate cry, begging him to release it all. They both feel nothing but pure, unfiltered ecstasy.

Their senses wake up, finally coming down from the orgasmic high. Kal rests his body over her for a moment. Pulling out of her slowly, he rolls to her side, breathing heavy and tiredly. He gaze at Diana, she's looking at him with half-closed eyes as she tries to catch her breath. And then they were kissing each other fervently, breathing heavy as they started coming down from their highs. Their breathing acquires a slow and relaxed rhythm

Kal's arm wraps around her as he grabs the blanket to cover them and hug her close. She puts her head on his chest as their breathing calms down, her arms hold him tight and close to her. A few seconds pass, she looks into my eyes and smiles. She gives him a quick peck on the lips and presses her head back against his chest, her eyes close as she sighs tiredly. The warmth of their bodies against each other is comforting. Having the love of their life this close is heaven.

Kal looks over at the window with a slip of light sipping through the curtain. He then looks at the clock on the night stand. _6:30 am_.

He chuckle burying his nose in her soft raven hair. He inhales deeply and kisses her forehead. Diana smiles and sighs happily.

Soon, they were sleeping peacefully, holding each other, keeping each other warm and safe. Two lovers sleeping together, two hearts beating together, two souls resting together, and one mutual feeling: Love.


	18. Bathed in Roses

Bathed in Roses

**Musically inspired **

_Italics- Flashback  
_

Mount Olympus

"Oh Kal, what exactly did you do? I told you about making deals with the Gods."

"Di, I only asked for a little help with this but it's nothing too drastic."

Kal leads her to a room, opening the door; their source of light was from candles everywhere, the moon and stars. Rose petals lead to a large bed covered with petals and continued on to another part of the room.

Diana smirks, "My cousin meddling again?"

"I asked for a night that we can just relax."

"Hera agreed?"

"Yes, Diana."

She arches her eye brow. "Kal?"

He laughs. "Diana, stop worrying. It's okay."

He then leads her to the other part of the room with petals trailing to a big Jacuzzi tub with a bubble bath drawn and petals sprinkled on top. There was also a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"This is beautiful. I never thought that they would be so generous."

"Well, Eros obviously knows how much I love you. I wanted something special and a different setting for us. Diana, your family in their own way wants to protect you, just like the Amazons. I am willing to do any and everything I can to prove that I am worthy of you."

Diana smiles and kisses him. "You've already proven that to me and more. You are amazing."

"Super amazing?" He grins.

Diana rolls her eyes and laugh.

"Yeah, I know not my best joke." Kal pulls her close. "But anyway, let's get out of our uniforms."

As Kal has his eyes mesmerize on her body, Diana was busy tying up her hair, leaving a few strands out. Kal steps into the tub first. Diana saunters over as he took her hand. She sighs as she felt the hot water.

"Mmm, this feels fantastic," Diana sighs again settling down. "Thank you, Love."

"Anything for you."

Kal picks up the two wineglasses and fills them half full, handing one to her. Diana's hand emerges from the sea of bubbles and she takes a sip.

Diana smiles. "This is good."

"Courtesy of Aphrodite."

Diana leans back, sinking further into the water. She closes her eyes and a soft moan escapes her lips. After a minute she opens her eyes, to see Kal smirking.

"What is it?"

"I haven't seen you this relaxed in a while."

"Well we've been quite busy."

"Yeah, I know. Well we just need to take advantage of our down time like I'm about to do now."

"Oh?"

Kal pulls Diana's right leg up from out of the water, taking her foot in his hand. Diana closes her eyes as he brought her toes to his lips, giving them small kisses.

"Mmm..." Diana moans as she opens her eyes and watches Kal peppering her foot with his gentle and soft kisses. She fought the urge to giggle at his touch, due to her very sensitive skin. Only at his touch would entice her nerves.

He starts to massage the sole of her foot and continues his kissing for a bit before switching to the other foot and repeats his actions on her.

Diana laughs softly as he continues his actions. She took some of the bubbles and blew some at him. "Sorry, I just had to have fun with these," Diana says, innocently.

"Oh, don't pull that innocent trick with me," Kal smirks.

Diana laughs as she got a lot and smears it on his face.

"Very funny," Kal says as he stops worshipping her feet and wipes his face. "Come here," he says with a soft chuckle. He pulls her body to his, snuggling her to him.

Diana relishes in the feel of his skin against hers. She tilts her head to face him.

"What's next?"

"Turn around and lie back a little," he whispers in her ear.

Diana did as told as Kal takes her hair down, pours shampoo in his hand and slowly runs his fingers through her hair. His hands softly massage through in her hair while the foam builds and the essence of the shampoo fill the air with some fresh perfume of lilac.

After rinsing her hair, he pushes her hair over her shoulder and places his hands on her shoulders and pulls her in closer. His hands settle on the sides of her neck while his thumbs began massaging the back of her neck. His touch was so comforting as she relaxes into his hands.

He leans forward, leaving a trail of kisses over her shoulder.

"Does this feel good?" he asks.

Although Diana's eyes were close she could tell he was smiling.

"Of course."

Diana leans her head forward, giving his hands more room to work. The sides of Diana's lips curved up into a smile as Kal gave her shoulders a few strong kneads.

"Kal, shouldn't I give you a massage now?"

"No. I told you, this is for you."

Kal moves his hands to her upper arms. Diana's head leans back and rested on top Kal's chest.

His lips found the hollow of her neck. This action causes Diana to moan, and she leans her head to one side. Her hand reaches up to hold his head in place, to lengthen his kiss.

Kal reaches over for a red washcloth and dunks it in the water, before pour soap onto it. He starts to run the cloth over her. Diana softly moans again at his touch. Kal let out a small chuckle before continuing to bathe her. He begins to soap up her breasts, her back, her shoulders and arms, touching her all over her body.

The cloth almost came close to her midsection, where as Diana was moaning in Kal's ear, but Kal moves the cloth away, going up her chest and arms.

"Tease..."

"I'm not," Kal grins.

He wet the cloth again and rubs it on Diana's breasts and stomach.

Kal lets go of the cloth, as he slides his hands against her thighs under the water. Diana's breathing became shallow, as her body leans into his even more and closes her eyes. His hands slowly made their way back to her chest, running his fingers across sides of her breasts, then made their way to the center and he delicately began massaging her breasts.

"Kal," she sighs softly.

She can feel his lips smiling against her neck again. His hands continue in the same kneading motion, causing shivers to run down her spine. Kal moves his lips to her left shoulder. Diana's eyes flutters open when she began to feel Kal arousal underneath her. She bit down hard on her bottom lip to prevent a smile from growing on her face, with his hands moving south beyond her chest. His hands fell to her side, gently clenching her waist. She adjusts her head and extends her neck out, so his lips could meet hers.

They waste no time in exploring each other's mouth. Kal's tongue plunges into Diana's mouth, causing hers to wrestle against his.

This distracts Diana from Kal's adventurous right hand. It slowly grazes against her abdomen and began moving lower. Finally his hand finds its way to her warm core, which causes Diana to whimper into his mouth.

"Mmm…"

Diana's arms slip around his neck, responding eagerly to his kisses.

"Kal!"

Her eyes widens when she felt his fingers stroke her, taking her by surprise. She snaps her legs shut and traps his hand there.

"It's hard to do this if you're going to do that."

She exhales and relaxes her legs. Silently, she complies, giving her approval for him to continue.

His fingers slid along her center, working her bundle of sensitive nerves using circular motions. Diana bucks her hips slightly in reaction to the building warmth inside of her. Kal grips her side tightly with his left hand, holding her still as his fingers moved toward her entrance. He slowly presses two fingers into her. She gasps and her head fall on his shoulder and tugs at his hair.

Diana arches her back and let out a blissful groan. Kal moves his fingers slowly, back and forth, eliciting even more desperate noises from her lips.

He chuckles and reaches his left hand out of the water to stroke her breast.

As Kal continues to fondle her breasts, Diana bites her lower lip and continues to moan loudly while moving her hips against his hand until her climax hits throughout her whole body. Diana cries out his name as her whole body shook and waves of intense pleasure hit her.

Kal watches attentively as her body writhes, causing the water to ripple around her. Diana closes her eyes again.

Diana tenses and arches her back, giving him complete access to her neck. His lips trail smoothly over her moist skin behind her ear and starts rubbing her center again.

"Kal… please…" Diana begs softly.

She pants, anxious at how easy his fingers move. Her breathing was shallow and rapid. Her body arches as she grabs at the rim of the bathtub, gasping.

Kal's lips and tongue roam her neck once more. Diana snakes her free hand behind her to the back of Kal's neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. She gives his hair a slight tug, tearing his lips from her neck and bringing them to her own. The kiss was feverish and impatient, neither of them wanting to lose contact. Diana reaches her other hand backwards for him.

He feels her inhale deeply as another orgasm nears her, once again, holding her waist and moves his fingers faster. As she reaches her release, she whimpers. Kal grins; he loves the sound she make as she climaxes, sexy and uninhibited. He holds onto her until her breathing evens. Kal closes his eyes as he felt her constrict his fingers before pulling them out.

After recovering from her intense orgasm, Diana turns around pulling him in for an intense kiss. Kal licks the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance.

Diana wraps her arms around her boyfriend's neck as he slips his tongue inside her mouth, flicking his tongue against hers ever so gently. She moans softly into the kiss as Kal caresses her tongue while she reaches down, taking his erection in her hand, stroking him slowly as Kal moves his hand up to her breasts, cupping them.

"I need you," she whispers in an almost aggressive tone.

Kal tries to mask an eager smile and pulls her closer to him, "If you insist."

Diana smiles and places her hands on his shoulders pulling herself up on her knees. She gives him a quick kiss as she places a knee on either side of him, parting her legs.

"Oh I do," she says sensually.

Kal give her a grin and settles his hand on her hips angling her on top of him and kisses her passionately. Soon enough, hands were roaming on the other's bodies.

They pull back and look at each other, love in their eyes and their foreheads push together. Diana bent her knees lowering her body on his; she stares into his eyes and grips his shoulders tightly as his erection press against her entrance. She threw her head back, as she slowly slides onto him.

They close their eyes once Kal settles inside of her and his grip on her hips tighten.

Diana lifts herself back up again, causing Kal to let out an agonizing groan. She began a rocking motion, pumping herself up and down on him. He assist her, lifting her hips from his. Their movements cause the bath water to move in waves, splashing against their bodies and onto the floor.

Their pace picks up. They give each other quick kisses, gasping for air in-between each one. A feeling of warm pressure spread throughout Diana's center. Her pace became faster, wanting to build this sensation. Her thrusts became strong and buries her face into his shoulder. Kal grips her ass.

"Oh, Gods, Kal..."

"Di..."

Diana looks into Kal's blue eyes and smiles at him as she continues to ride him. Diana kisses him passionately while Kal thrusts his hips into her harder. Kal breaks the kiss and leans down to suck on her sensitive nipples as she continues to moan loudly from the sensations of both Kal sliding in and out of her and his tongue teasing. Her breath quickens. She runs her wet hands through his hair before she wraps her arms tightly around his neck.

She moves quicker and quicker on him until she felt an orgasm flood her body. The sensation spread like a wild fire, pulsing waves of euphoria throughout her body. Her mouth falls open and she lets out a mute cry. Her body shudders in reaction to the intense pleasure. Her limbs began trembling as she settles to a stop. She groans as the sensation began dying down.

"That was very...very nice," she moans with a shaky voice.

Kal looks into her eyes and caresses her cheek. He pulls her into another kiss that was light at first but grew passionate.

After a minute of making out, Kal grins.

"What are you thinking now?" Diana asks, knowing that look on Kal's face.

"I think you know what's getting ready to happen next," Kal said eyeing the bed, before kissing her again hardly.

Diana kisses back as hard and wraps her arms around his neck. Kal lifts her legs up and around his waist as he stands up.

He hears a soft sigh from her mouth.

He steps out the tub dripping more water on the floor.

"We are making a bigger mess," she laughs as he sets her down. "We can dry off just a little bit.

"No worries. Making a mess is all part of the fun."

Kal picks up a towel drying Diana and himself off a bit.

"Is that better?"

"I'm still a little wet."

Kal smirks at her possible unintentional pun, grabs her, hoisting her over his shoulder and gently squeezing her butt as he made his way to the bed. Diana giggles as he flips her over so that she lands on her back, lying on the petals.

He climbs on top of her and with no hesitation, captures her lips in a passionate kiss.

Kal breaks the kiss as he starts working his way down her neck. He sucks and bites her collarbone. His tongue lingers on her sweet spot, her moan resonating in his ears.

She runs her hands up and down his back. He moves his lips up to meet her own, their mouths and tongues meeting in a sensual dance.

It feels as if time just stopped and they were the only two people in the world that exists. Kal worships her body, working over her curves with such gentleness and care. He trails kisses all the way down her stomach until he reached her core. He stops and looks up at her.

"Is it bad that I can't get enough of you?"

Diana smiles. "No not at all, Love."

"You're addicting."

"Is this a good thing?"

"Oh definitely. Most definitely a very good thing."

Diana closes her eyes in bliss as he starts to use his tongue. It was magical. Her legs started to shake as he held on to her. He then inserts his finger into her and rubs gently. She moans more and gasps. Her back arches and tosses her hair back.

He starts to move his finger back and forth, faster, and then slower. Her body feels like it was on fire. Kal was so good with his hands and tongue. Diana screams being sent to ecstasy.

Kal continues to kiss and lick her inner thigh.

Diana gazes down at him adoringly. She reaches down gripping his hair.

His teasing tongue maneuvering in circles, as he adds another finger, pumping in and out steadily then faster. Diana tightly shuts her eyes at the intense pleasure radiating, spreading through her abdomen and legs.

Her head snapped back, her hips bucked upward. "Oh by the Gods... oh Gods...! Kal-El!"

He knew her reactions well; it would not be long as he slows his teasing, drawing out her orgasm. He laps up his Goddess' sweet goodness.

Diana lets out a sigh, unwrapping her legs from around his shoulders after she catches her breath.

Kal brought his hands up to her breasts and gently massaged them, moving forward and took one of her breasts in his mouth and begins to suck and lick.

Diana moans loudly as he drives her wild.

Diana bites her lower lip as she rolls them over.

"I love everything you have done for me tonight. But it's unfair not to give to you in return."

"Diana..."

She puts her finger over his lips shushing him. "Let me."

Diana strokes down his defined chest and abs, pressing kisses to his neck and down his chest. Kal basks in the feelings coursing through his length. She dips her head down, following the thin trail of dark, coarse hairs, leading downward to his manhood.

Kal glances down at her as she gazes up at him. Her cerulean blue eyes gloss of seduction.

She allows her mouth to sink down. Kal closes his eyes and let out a soft curse. He began to move his hips, following her rhythm, basking in the pleasure her warm mouth was giving him.

She slowly allows his length to slide out of her mouth, knowing that he wants to hold off his climax until he could share the pleasure with her.

Kal ran his hands down her back and grasp her ass in his hands, squeezing tightly and pulling her up to him. Diana smiles as she leans in against his lips and presses hers against them tenderly. Though, gentle kisses became hungry, hungry became passionate and passionate became desperate. She began to rock her pelvis against him and ran her fingers through his hair as they kiss.

He grasps her hips and flips them so he was on top. She parts her legs, allowing him to lie against her. He leans forward to suck on her nipples for a few moments and the shocks of pleasure as his warm mouth suckles the hard peaks atop her breasts.

He slightly rocks his hips so that his member slides between her entrance, teasing. Diana moans, wanting him now; she wants him to consume her. She begins to move her own hips as well, as they rub against each other.

Kal gaze deep into her eyes, silently asking for confirmation that she was ready. She gives him the permission he did not need, but sought every time they made love, being the gentleman he is. He props himself up with his hands just above her shoulders, glancing down as he prepares to enter her.

With a push he was in her, basking in the indescribable feel of her surrounding him. Diana thanks the Kryptonian Gods for blessing Kal with his gifted form, in particular the well-endowed length of solid flesh that was now beginning to fill her.

Diana gasps, arching her back. She wraps her left leg around him. Kal groans as he delves deeper into her.

They feel nothing but the sheer pleasure of their bodies moving together. Their love making is slow, steady, but intense, putting power behind each thrust.

The tenderness getting the best of Diana, she holds him tighter. They fall deeper into the waves of ecstasy. She clenches onto his back, wanting to melt together into one.

Kal knew what to do to make her moan, to make her gasp, to make her groan. He makes sure she knew he loves her. Kal buries his face in her neck, nipping the skin. With each moan she let out, he urges forward with rougher thrusts, his mouth sliding down to her breasts to play special attention to them. He loves the way she looks. Her head tipped back, her hair still a bit damp from their bath. Her skin looked beautiful under the soft light of night sky. If he could, he wouldn't let her put clothes back on.

Diana murmurs his name and digs her fingers into his skin. She moves her hands up to his hair, tugging until he was eye-level with her. Their eyes meet.

"I love you," he pants, leaning his forehead against hers as he sped up his movements.

She gasps and mutters 'yes' continuously.

Kal presses his mouth to hers.

Soon the intimate sounds of their lovemaking increases in volume.

Kal pulls her to him and rolls them over, so that she now had the upper hand. Diana lifts her hips up and sliding back down to mount him. Kal grasps her rear as she moves.

Diana croons, rocking her hips faster and faster, her large full breasts bouncing with every motion. Kal squeeze his eyes shut and thrust his member upward into her as she rode him furiously, panting in her exertion. She bends down and bites his lower softly before kissing him.

Moments later, he was back on top, his member driving in again and again and again. The moans from both of them continue to grow louder, their pleasure growing as their climaxes draw near. He groans as her walls clench, rubbing even tighter against him.

"Yes, Gods!" Diana pleads.

As she reaches that high, Kal follows, his body moving at a slower rate to keep that feeling between them. He pants and let his head fall on her shoulder, his hands stroking her backside.

She screams, feeling the first waves of orgasm wash through her.

She throws her head back. "Kal!" she calls out, shuddering in pleasure, savoring the intense rhythmic spasms flooding her body.

Diana's climax triggers Kal's own; finally giving in to the demands of his body.

After a few moments, Diana rubs her palms down his muscled shoulder blades as she caught her breath. Kal gently thrusts into her a few more times before pulling out, and collapsing beside her. Diana turns on her side resting her head on his rapidly rising and falling chest.

Kal wraps his arms around her. "I love you, Diana," he sighs blissfully.

Diana reaches out to interlock their fingers."I love you too," she says with a smile, and reaches up to kiss him. "I really enjoyed this. I enjoy every moment with you. Thank you."

"No need to thank me. It's what I suppose to do to keep that beautiful on your face." Kal grins and kisses her passionately. He pulls her right leg over his waist, picking up a rose petal and traces it over her nude body.

* * *

_Clark Kent, reporter for the Daily Planet, walked through the Rodin Museum. He was writing a piece on some of the most famous art on display. It was full of people and he was in front of the statue of "The Kiss". He looked down at his notepad. _

"_Well, shouldn't you be saving a cat from a tree?" _

_Clark's head shot up. Eros appeared at his side. _

"_Eros? What are you doing here? Is Diana okay?"_

"_Of course she is. I came to have a man to man…God to Alien…or whatever you want to call it talk. That's a nice piece of art, isn't it?" Eros directs his attention to the statue. _

_Clark glances then double take. "What?!"_

_Suddenly, the statue turned into him and Diana fully naked with only rose petals covering them. _

_People noticed the statue and started to crowd around praising it. _

_C__lark became angry and embarrassed. "What are you doing? Change it back!"_

"_This represents the perfect love. Am I right? You may have a few difficulties here and there but that's all a part of it. __Are you ashamed of my cousin?"_

"_What? Of course not! You of all should know. But the public should not see Diana and I like this. This is supposed to be private."_

_Eros laughs and pats Clark on his shoulder. "Calm down, buddy. They won't remember anything. Once they leave, they'll think they saw the original statue." Eros then turned serious. "I don't want my cousin getting hurt." He pulled out his pistol. "You see this? I'm not like the fairytale humans made up. You might be able to deflect regular bullets but these, I'll be sure you won't. I'll be aiming here." He pointed at Clark's heart. _

"_I have no intentions on hurting her. But I do need help. Diana and I haven't had a break, but tomorrow we will both have the night off."_

_Eros smiled and patted Clark's shoulder again. "Yep, there you go. That's why I'm here, bud. Look, I'll handle the setting but everything else is on you."_

_Clark sat up abruptly in his bed. It was only a dream. He looked on his nightstand. There was a gold bullet. He shakes his head not exactly surprised. The Gods always find a way to meddle. Though maybe this will work out for good._

* * *

Now: San Francisco Museum of Modern Arts

"Hmm…" Eros stood in front of a statue. He chuckles. "As the God of Love and Desire, I'm quite impressed Kryptonian." He looks up at the statue. Diana and Kal in a loving embrace fully naked, with only rose petals covering them. "It's true. You are indeed worthy of my cousin's love."

"Oh wow!" A woman looks at the statue fascinated by the lovers. A crowd starts to build around the statue.

Eros walks away grinning. "Sorry bud, I couldn't resist."


	19. Dance For You

**Dance For You **

**Inspired by various songs and Superman/Wonder Woman 7**

_**Bold Italic- Flashback**_

_Meet me at Onyx in an hour _

_-Diana_

West London

As Clark Kent flies down toward the parking lot of Onyx Night Club, he hears the soft pounding of the music. It's close to 2 a.m. Diana loves coming here and he quite enjoyed their first time coming here together, dancing the night away.

**_"This is wonderful. I just wish it could last. You said the world's taking a breath...it's not. It's holding it, and eventually it will exhale."_**

**_"Yeah, you might be right. But when that happens we'll both have the memory of that one time we danced all night in London." _**

Clark smirks. He and Diana were suppose to meet later that next afternoon but seems she was getting a little impatience, much like he was. Clark walks up to the bouncer at the door.

"Name?"

"Clark Kent."

"Ah so you're Kent? Alright, Floyd's waiting at the other entrance in the back."

"Oh, uhh…alright. Thanks."

Clark walks to the back alley to see Floyd standing at the door.

"Nice, to see you again, Kent," he said as he shook Clark's hand. "Miss. Diana is in the room at the end of the hall to the left."

Clark nods. "Thanks Floyd."

As Clark walks to the room, the beat of his heart grew faster. He was getting excited to see exactly what Diana has planned.

Clark opens the door into the room and it was almost pitch-black except for the changing colors on the walls, a special and "erotic" effect. There was a pole in the middle of the room and a black leather sofa.

He is intrigued.

"Diana?" He calls but she didn't answer.

He was a little hesitant but sat on the sofa. The intro music starts to play. Neon strobe lights slowly dance around the room, bringing Clark right into a world of seduction.

As soon as the song really started to play, a sexy, curvaceous lingerie-clad woman walks in behind him. She leans over the back of the sofa and slides her hands over his shoulders and down his chest.

"Hello, Kal," she whispers in his ear.

He smirks, "What are you up to, Diana?"

She smiles and unbuttons his shirt halfway.

"Just sit back and enjoy the show, my love."

Diana seductively walks around the sofa. Clark looks at her as she stands in front him with his jaw nearly dropping to the floor. She was a breath-taking.

Her skin, sun kissed and smooth. Her long, luscious raven hair cascades down. She wore a black and red wine lace two piece set with black heels.

Diana smiles and walks over to the pole. Rolling her head to the side, she put her back to the pole as she dances on it slowly, hypnotizing him to keep his eyes on her. Her moves were slow yet seductive and on instinct.

She wraps her delicate fingers around the pole as she took her leg and swung around it in a sexy manner.

Watching every move she made, Clark sat there wanting her...needing her.

Diana walks over to him; she turns around bending over in front of him and rolls her body back up slowly.

Looking without being able to touch her as much as he wants to just yet, Clark's excitement starts to irritate him as he tries to get into a comfortable position but with her dancing in front of him, he couldn't get into a good one. He couldn't take it anymore.

Diana looks back at him and seductively bites her lower lip, knowing what he was thinking and it turns her on even more. Her eyes found the sizable tent in the front of his jeans.

She looks up into his eyes one last time, just as he ran his tongue along his lower lip.

Clark stands up and places his hands on her hips as she still moves to the beat of the music. She breathes slowly and smirks. Clark groans at her movement and squeezes her hips.

Diana moans, grinding on him slowly before removing herself from his grasp. She turns to him and shoves him to sit back down. She shook her head, bending over slightly to whisper in his ear.

"Patience..."

She unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his jeans. She smiles at him, sauntering back to the center of the room and continues her sexy and sensual dance.

Clark lures Diana to him with a finger movement.

Diana purposefully moves her hips to her music, walking over to him.

"You wanted me?" she asks seductively.

Clark then grabs her hips pulling her down on him and helps her straddle on him

"You are getting really aggressive. I wasn't done quite yet."

Clark wraps his arms around her waist and Diana slips her arms around his neck.

"I'm really enjoying the show, but I want you right here," Clark smirks.

"Mmmm...you are so impatient," she says smirking back at him.

"Well, I think we both are getting a little impatient seeing that we were supposed to meet tomorrow afternoon." Clark captures her lips with his. "How did you know about this and get it set up?"

"Had girl's night with Hessia, last week. Ran some drunken imbeciles out through this side of the club. Gave me the quick idea."

"Well stopping imbeciles always have its rewards, huh? I knew you liked dancing but this was a surprise."

"Well this kind of dancing is only for you to see,"

Clark rubs up her thighs. "I would definitely like an encore."

"If you let me finish the whole show next time."

"I can try." Clark kisses her again.

Their tongues were battling each other as hands began to roam the others body. Diana takes control of the situation, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. She moans in his mouth as she feels every ripple of muscle on his upper body. Removing his lips from hers, he started to cascade down her neck

Clark rubs up and down her back and unhooks her bra. Diana pulls back, taking it off fully. Clark is mesmerized, cupping her breasts. He kisses her breasts and takes one in his mouth. Diana moans when she felt his tongue, throwing her head back. Clark kisses up to her neck. Diana's hand rubs down Clark's hard abs to his large growing erection. Clark groans trying to keep calm, though Diana knew he couldn't maintain long.

She starts to grind on him slowly. Their lips met once again. The gentle friction only making him want more.

Clark gave a small groan, deepening their kiss.

Pulling back, Clark sighs, "I want you so bad, Diana."

"I know."

"Very tempting."

"I know I am. But it's so much fun being real slow about this."

"Yeah, you're having fun."

"Awe Kal, patience is a virtue."

Diana moves to the left side of him leaning against the arm of the sofa.

Clark smirks and takes off the rest of his clothes. Diana bit her lip, looking back at his naked godly body. Clark moves behind Diana, leaning over to kiss her shoulder.

Diana brought one hand up and laces it around his neck, drawing him closer, losing herself in the kiss. Clark's tongue traces her lips and she parts them to let him in. She tangles her fingers in his hair, her free left hand guiding Clark's to her center.

Clark begins to kiss down her back and every kiss he places felt like a tiny fire igniting inside her.

He slid his hands up her thighs, slipping his fingers around the string of her underwear, pulling them up off of her skin. It tore easily as he pulls hard, yanking the garment in two. Diana gasps.

Clark shoves her legs apart. Her words faded into a moan as she feels his tongue. She arches her back, to grant him better access. She groans and pushes herself against his face.

Clark runs a hand over her soft, round ass.

"Take me…" was all he heard. Clark moves in slowly.

Diana shoves back against him as he started to move, propping herself up on her hands.

Clark grabs hold of her hips, thrusting into her.

Diana looses herself as Clark hit her sweet spot. She tries to stifle her moans, but as he went harder, she couldn't control the sounds that left her mouth. It was hard to keep a low volume. Pleasure explodes through her body with every thrust.

Front door of the club

"Say, man, the club is hyped tonight. The bass is louder than normal."

Floyd laughed.

The building shook and seemed like the ground did as well.

"Woah, it's not even that much of a full house, Ace"

A loud thud.

Floyd shakes his head and chuckles. "Kids. Reckless at times."

Back in the private room

Clark pushes Diana against the wall. He grabs her by her ass and lifts her up as she wraps her legs around his waist. Diana gasps then moans.

"Gods, Kal!"

He became more aggressive and rough, ramming into her, making Diana arch her back off the wall. She digs her nails deeper into his back.

Diana moans loudly. She could feel herself close to the edge and Clark knew she was as he was too. Diana wraps her arms tighter around his neck. Clark grins pulling her of the wall and laying her back down on the sofa.

Clark kisses her roughly then bites down on her neck.

Diana drags her nails down his back, making him shudder, moaning against her skin, and his thrusts pick up speed. Diana climaxes over and over again. Clark grips onto her tightly. The sound she makes shoots through his body. He groans simply watching her, shuddering and shaking, until her body began to calm. When she finally takes a breath, an erotic cry of pleasure escapes her lips.

Clark clenches his jaw tightly, giving in to his own release. He gave her a deep, loving kiss, then looks into her eyes and seeing them so full of desire, pleasure, happiness and love.

"I love you, Di. So much."

"I love you too..."

Clark smiles proudly sitting up and pulls Diana up with him, having her sit on his lap.

They could still hear the loud bass of the music from the other side of the club.

"I think we were louder than that," Clark grins mischievously.

Diana raises an eyebrow, "You made the building shake."

Clark chuckles, "I can't help that. Not when I'm with you."

"Seems I make you a little too excited?"

"Yes, you do. I can't get enough of you." Clark plants a kiss on her neck. "Maybe I should do a little dance for you, next time. It's only fair, right?"

"Oh I would love to see that." Diana laughs and kisses him softly.


	20. Show Me

**Show Me**

**More Musical Inspiration**

"Superman! I not hurt you. I hug you not now!" Bizzaro screamed flying toward Superman.

"I think so, buddy."

Superman punches Bizzaro, knocking him unconscious.

"Don't stay there, little guy."

As Superman was about to fly off, he was backhanded, crashing into a building.

"Pathetic!" Laughed Matello. "Get up! So I can slap you down again."

"Need a hand?"

Kal looked up and smirked. "Always good to see you, Wonder Woman."

"This Amazon comes to fight your battles, Superman? Even more pathetic," Metallo laughed again looking up at her as well.

Kal and Diana glanced at each other and smirked.

"I think it's best to not underestimate Wonder Woman, Metallo."

"If I can kick your ass, Superman. I'm not worried about Princess. But we can have a little fun with that rope of hers."

Diana frowned and quickly lunged at Metallo.

Superman crossed his arms. "There is one thing you need to know and remember..."

Wonder Woman smirked, "you are no match for an Amazon."

Within a matter of minutes, Wonder Woman had Metallo on the ground.

Superman looked down. "Heh... Couldn't you have gone a little bit easier?"

Diana put her hand on her hip and arched an eye brow. "You're welcome."

* * *

WATCH TOWER

Superman and Wonder Woman were walking together to their separate quarters.

"Any plans for this evening?"

"I have to go to Olympus."

"And afterwards?"

Diana raised an eye brow. "I'm going home, why?"

"Maybe we could have a nice quiet evening alone together."

Diana arched an eye brow.

Kal smiled and without warning pinned her against the wall.

"Kal? What are you doing?"

He held a firm grip around her waist.

"If you don't mind, we can do anything, where ever as long as it's just us. Besides I need to repay you for helping me earlier."

"Oh, is that so?" Diana placed her finger over his lips. "When you say anything, what exactly did you have in mind?"

Kal smirked moving her hand. He leaned down. Their lips brush ever so lightly and he trailed her neck.

"I should go. I need a shower before..."

Kal pulled her closer. "I could join you."

Dian smiled, rolling her eyes. "What has gotten into, Kal?"

"I want to show you how I feel about you."

"I think you've made it quite clear."

"Not exactly. Let me make it a bit more clearer."

Diana bit her lip trying not to give in.

Kal breezed over Diana's face with his fingertips and went lower passing her neck, the middle of her chest and stopping at her waist. Diana tried to keep from moaning.

Kal then ran his hands down her arms. He grabbed her wrists and pushed them up against the wall a little bit above her shoulders.

Though they were in the middle of the hall, where any league member can walk by, Diana wasn't putting much effort to stop him.

They stared into each other's eyes. Neither couldn't believe the affect they had on each other and it was driving them both mad.

Kal smirked and pressed his lips against hers before starting down her neck.

Diana moaned breathlessly.

"So what are we going to do?" he whispered in her ear.

"I told you what I'm going to do. It's up to you to figure out what you are going to do."

"I'll be thinking about you. Waiting. Ready for when you get back. I'm going to have all of you."

"You sure about that?"

Kal smiled, cupping her cheek. "More than sure."

"I'll hold you to that. Bye, Superman." Diana smiled and walked away.

Kal chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

As the hot water ran down Diana's back, she closed her eyes and couldn't help but imagine Kal's hands all over her. He knew exactly where and how to touch to get a reaction that would satisfy them both.

Although they've never gone too far, it's the slow teasing that's such a turn on. She wanted him just as as bad as he wanted her.

At the moment, she regretted leaving and anticipated seeing him again. What he was saying to her replayed in her mind.

Damn that man. She had other things to think about but all she could think about was him. She never knew her feelings would evolve into something so much more and so much deeper than she would ever expected.

Kal flew through the sky over Metropolis. He couldn't stop smiling, knowing he was one lucky man to have a beautiful Goddess. Everytime he was close to her, there was the tension that filled the air. It's been building up for a long time and has come to the point of release.

They weren't exactly in a relationship as he would like. It was complicated.

Kal knew deep down it wasn't just an infatuation or sexual dealing. He wanted more and wanted to show Diana how serious about her he was.  
He needed to know how serious Diana was about him. If they could make a relationship work, it would be one hell of a dream come true and for it to be a long lasting commitment.

"Come in, Superman. Cyborg to Superman."

"Superman, here."

"There's a disturbance at an abandoned building north of where you are now. Wonder Woman is already on her way."

"Alright. On my way."

"Cyborg out."

As Kal arrived, he smiled seeing Diana standing by the entrance.

"Hey."

"Cyborg said there was a disturbance here."

Kal noticed how serious about the situation Diana was trying to be.

"Yeah, this is suppose to be a demolition set for tomorrow afternoon. I don't see anything but we can go inside. Lead the way."

They walked through the building, silently, checking every office room. Kal kept glancing at her.

"As I said, I scanned the area before we came in and when we did. There was nothing here. Probably a false alarm, you know with stray dogs and cats around."

"Probably."

"Strange not having any security or even working cameras."

"Right."

_Why was she being so short with him?_

"So...how was your meeting on Olympus?"

"The usual bickering. I really don't want to talk about it. I'm sure you aren't that interested anyway."

"I'm interested in anything that concerns you, Di."

Diana smiled looking up at him. "You're sweet, Kal."

_Damn, she couldn't resist his charm for long._

Kal smiled at her.

They went upstairs to the second floor of the building.

"It's still nice here. Why tear it down?" Diana asked.

"Don't know. The foundation is a little weak. Wouldn't be surprised if it becomes a better built mall strip." Kal took Diana's hand walking into a room. "What a view from here."

They could see the sun set as they stood in the middle of the empty office room.

"It's nothing here. Maybe we should go. We can report back to Cyborg then we can do whatever or go wherever you want."

Diana folded her arms listening to him. She titled her head slightly to the side and rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kal asked frowning, confused.

"Don't think I forgot what you said, Kal."

"Which is?"

"Oh, you need a reminder. All the things you've been saying, I've been thinking about."

Kal grinned. "So I am on your mind...sometimes?"

"More than you would ever know."

"So, what did I say. Can you remind me?"

Diana stepped closer to him, pressing herself against him.

"You said, you wanted all of me. Kiss me...everywhere." She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "You said it didn't matter whereever we were."

"So right here? Right now?"

Diana nodded. "I mean, unless you want to go back on your word. If you were serious. Show me."

He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer and kissed her slowly. Diana wrapped her arms around his neck.

As they kneeled down to the floor, Kal quickly took off his cape, placing it on the floor and placed Diana on her back.

"Always such a gentleman..."

Kal kissed her neck and gripped her thigh.

"...with a little aggressiveness."

In a matter of minutes they were both naked.

Kal's lips found hers as their hands painted pictures across each other's skin.

Unable to think, only to feel, Kal's hands pulled at her thighs to bring her closer to him, moaning as he felt the heat of her core.

Diana pulled away a bit from their kiss. They stared, surveying each other for a moment.

"I thought I was...impressed with you in your uniform but now..." Diana bit her lip.

"Now I give you more to be impressed with."

Kal's hands starts roaming downward again, making her whimper in lust. He could just feel how damp she was, rubbing his finger against her, tormenting her, playing with her, teasing her.

His ministrations of her body became more vigor, his mouth slipping down to her breast. And he thrilled, at every sigh, every moan, every twitch of her body.

He moved down her body, his tongue drawing patterns on her skin even as his hands spread her thighs further apart. Suddenly, touching her wasn't enough. He wanted to taste her.

He looked up to see Diana's eyes half closed in pleasure, and then allowed himself, slowly, to place his tongue inside her.

Her reaction was instantanious. The blush that had already formed across her cheeks grew darker even as she threw her head back, giving him the most beautiful view of her slender neck and pert breasts.

Kal continued to lick down Diana's body making her moan. She gasped when he came close to her sensitive spots.

"You are absolutely breathtaking."

He pushed her legs apart a little bit more, licking the inside of her thighs. He touched every spot that needed to be touched.

Diana bit her bottom lip again and moaned loudly.

His hands on her thighs rubbing slowly up and down and he reveled in her taste on his tongue as he licked in smooth, quick motions.

He continued to massage her with his tongue, doing his best to match her sighs and her twists, and soon enough his fingers joined, first petting and then thrusting into her.

He grinned as her hands found their way into his hair, her fingers clenching and pulling, pushing him closer as she panted above him.

He could feel that she was close, the throbbing of her inner walls coming closer and faster.

"Ah!" she exclaimed, her whole body going rigid, her muscles clamping down on his fingers.

He smirked as he removed his fingers. He moved to hover over her and couldn't stop his eyes from skimming across her body, trying to memorize every detail. The sight of her pleasure-heavy eyelids. This was not a sight he wanted to forget anytime soon, if ever.

"Diana," he crooned, watching as her lips curved into a seductive smile and her arms raised, beckoning him closer.

He didn't need to be asked twice, quickly laying himself across her and burying his face in her neck. She smelled like berries and flowers – light and calming like a Spring breeze.

"Mmmm," she replied, her hands brushing at his hair and then down his back, up his arms, over and over.

Diana stroked his calf with her foot, opening her thighs around his hips.

He heard her giggle and moan.

Looking up, he found himself facing a very impish Diana, as her finger stroked down his cheek.

Their lips crashed together.

Diana wrapped her legs around his waist. The feel of his erection pressing heavily against the inside of her leg, sliding upward to where she so desperately wanted him was just more torture.

Both of their hearts were racing and the pulse they felt below was nearly unbearable. Diana gave in to the pleasure, she moaned louder.

He bent his head and nipped her breast in retaliation, she gasped underneath him. But the tables were quickly turned as she wriggled and tightened her legs around his hips, effectively pressing herself against him.

Kal positioned himself at her entrance and slid in slowly. Reveling in this most exquisite agony of moving inside her.

A sensation prickled through Diana's body, up her spine and sent vibes through her. She grunted. He slid out and slammed back in hard, hitting her sweet spot. She arched her back at the pleasure that vibrated through her body. The two got lost in their sweet lust.

Diana's loud screams and moans echoed through the building. She clawed into his back. Orgasm after orgasm, she wasn't ready to quit.  
Kal went faster, faster, then slow and deep. Both sighed out of pleasure.

Diana lays flat and continues to dig her nails into his back.

Kal raises his head slightly to make eye contact.

"Are you alright?"

Diana bit her lip and smiled slightly, nodding slowly.

Kal reached down capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

He raised her legs higher and his hands gripped her hips tighter. He held nothing back as Diana continuously cried out in pleasure.

Diana rolled Kal on his back and started to ride him at a medium pace. Both of them were burning with heat, passion and lust for one another. Kal grabbed her hips and moved them faster. Diana moaned louder and louder as they went faster.

He stared at her, waves of pleasure roll across his body. She was beautiful. Her eyes were half closed, her lips parted as she panted, her breasts bouncing as she moved. Kal gripped her tighter and gritted his teeth.

Diana gasped. Her hands were on his chest as she fell slightly forward, her breath coming out as moans, her movements becoming jerky and uncontrolled.

Oh gods, this felt better than anything both of them could have imagined.

He watched as she threw her head back and moved even faster.

The building started to tremble, creaking and cracking noises erupted.

He flipped her back over, pushing into her over and over, making the sensations that she had just experienced feel like nothing compare to the new ones he was provoking.

And then he felt it, the tightening of her muscles, the stiffening of her body, her fingernails digging into his skin and she bit down on the side of his neck as she was wracked with a mind shattering orgasm.

"Gods!..."

Kal kept going until with one last deep thrust, his own release was triggered.

Everything in their minds went blank. Clinging to each other and breathing heavily.

Kal kisses Diana softly and laid on the side of her. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him, brushing his fingers through her hair,  
listening to her breathing become slower and more even.

He felt her smile as she snuggled into his arms.

"That was worth more than anything I could ever imagine."

"I do my best to keep you impressed. But I don't want this to be a one time thing."

"Who said it was going to be a one time thing?" she whispered, kissing the crook of his neck.

"I don't want it to be just this either..."

Diana smiled and looked up at him. "I know."

Silent moment.

"I love you, Diana." Kal blurted out.

Diana sat up, staring at him. Kal sat up as well with a concerned expression.

"Took you long enough to say it."

His expression softened and he sighed out of relief. "Mere words don't mean much to you, Diana. It was better if I showed you."

Diana leaned over and kissed him. "You know me so well. That's why I love you, too."

At that moment, it was like Kal had heard a heavenly chorus.

"Kal?"

He reached over to caress Diana's cheek and kissed her passionately.

Pulling away he said, "Let me report to Cyborg then we can leave here."

Diana nodded.

"Superman to Cyborg."

Cyborg here. Find anything? Need back up?"

"Apologies for the delay. No, everything is all clear. Wonder Woman and I are heading out."

"Alright, guys. Thanks. Cyborg out."

As Diana got dressed, she turned to Kal to see him watching her.

"What is it?"

Kal stood up and wrapped his arms around her yanking her close playfully.

Diana laughed.

"Now that I think about it...I'm not done impressing you."

"Hmm...well we can't stay here any longer."

"Let's go to my place."

"Ok then. You can treat me to some ice cream."

"Sounds like a plan but of course, I'll treat you more to just ice cream," he grinned.

Quickly getting dressed, they flew out the buidling.

Kal scanned the area once more. "Still all clear."

They were about to fly off, until they heard a loud cracking noise. They looked back to see the center of the building roof caved in.

Kal used his x-ray vision to see the second floor had also caved in. "Well I did say the foundation was weak."

"We didn't make it any better," Diana teased.

"Think of it as we helped out a little bit."

Diana laughed. "Sure. Whatever you say, Loverboy."


	21. Ice Cream Special

**Ice Cream Special **

**Musical Inspiration Continues… **

Clark Kent walked into his Metropolis apartment with a big grin on his face.

"Diana, I'm home! I brought your ice cream!"

"I'll be out in a minute, Love!"

Clark set the grocery bags on the counter and took off his jacket.

"I got you 6 pints of different flavors. I didn't know which you wanted. I also got more strawberries, chocolate syrup and whipped cream, your other favorite."

He put the ice cream in the freezer and got a bowl for the strawberries.

Diana came out their bedroom and quietly walked to the kitchen.

She smiled seeing him washing the strawberries and putting them in the bowl. She walked up behind him and rubbed her hands up his muscled back, this made him smile.

Clark turned off the water and picked up a towel to dry his hands. He turned to her, placing his hands on her hips and lifted her off the ground spinning her around, making her laugh. He kissed her as he was setting her down gently.

He looked at her up and down. She had on her midnight blue silk robe loosely tied, suggesting her sexy attire underneath.

Diana smiled her special smile, giving hint that her breasts ached to be touched.

Taking the invitation, he leaned in slowly, pressing his lips to hers, savoring a long and tender kiss, working the front clasp of her bra, releasing her breasts to fill his hands; his thumbs rolling over her hardening nipples. His lips increased the pressure on hers, his tongue sliding into her mouth slowly, licking her lips first.

She captured his tongue, sucking gently. His hands left her breasts, kindling a groan of deprivation but then in one smooth motion he loosened the tie, pushing bra and robe off her shoulders. She let the discarded clothes drift to the floor as he reached behind her and pulled her closer against him.

Diana's hands started to roam under his shirt and she sighed in his mouth as she felt the rock hard abs.

Clark pulled away from their kiss, quickly taking off his shirt dropping it on the floor with her robe and bra.

"You are so...tempting..." Diana said working his belt buckle quickly, she pushed his jeans down.

"And so are you..."

Clark found his pants being pushed further down so he took the completely off, leaving him only in his boxers. His pelvis was being yanked back against Diana's rolling hips. He grinned lifting her again sitting her on top of the counter and started kissing her neck.

"I really...really... want this," her voice thick with desire, her eyes half closed with lust mixed with love, "but...I really...need...a taste... of ice cream."

Clark stopped as Diana started giggling. He looked up at her and smirked.

"Very funny."

Clark moved away a little to give Diana room to get down off the counter.

"Thank you for the ice cream." Diana opened the freezer, picking the mocha almond fudge.

"Anything for you, Di."

Diana got a spoon and was about to leave the kitchen with the pint.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go find us a movie."

"I hope you plan on sharing."

Diana turned and smiled. "Maybe."

Clark smirked and shook his head.

When he finished the strawberries, he put the bowl in the fridge. He picked up their clothes that were still on the floor and tossed them on the loveseat sofa.

"Did you find something?"

"No, not yet."

Clark sat next to her. "Can I have some now?"

Diana leaned away from him, licking the spoon.

"Di? Come on. Are you serious?"

She was about to get up but Clark grabbed her waist pulling her back.

"Oh no you don't!"

"Clark! Let me go!" Diana said laughing leaning over the arm of the couch.

"Come here." Clark sat up and moved behind her. He leaned over try to get the ice cream.

Diana tried not to moan feeling his hardness again against her rear

"You're going to make me drop it."

"There are 5 other pints..."

"Then go get one of those."

"But I want this one." He gripped her hip with one hand still reaching with the other. He purposely pushed himself more against her rear.

Diana gasped. She bit her bottom lip still trying to hold back from moaning.

"You aren't being fair..."

"Neither are you," he smirked.

Diana turned around, leaning over to the coffee table setting the ice cream and spoon down.

"I'll let you have a taste."

She pushed him to sit back and straddled him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly. The mixed flavors of Diana and the mocha almond fudge were so good.

The ice cream made them taste so sweet and it helped a lot with all the passion they were experiencing for each other.

Diana pulled away and leaned over to get the ice cream. She dipped the spoon. Bringing the spoon to her lips though, she purposely titled it making the ice cream fall on her chest.

"Oops..." she smiled seductively.

Clark licked his lips. "I got it."

He quickly took the ice cream and spoon away from her and placed it back on table.

He was mesmerized, cupping her breast. He licked all the dripping ice cream off her and kissed her breast, taking one in his mouth. Diana moaned when she felt his tongue and threw her head back. She felt shivers run down her spine and her body start to heat up more.

He continued to bury his face in between her breast while, Diana's hands made fists into his hair. He kissed up to her neck and went up to her lips. His tongue swept across her bottom lip, begging for entrance and she happily gave it to him. Their tongues fought for dominance and his grip on her hips grew tighter.

Diana planted kisses all over his neck and chin, running her hands across the toned muscles of his abdomen. Clark sighed at the contact, obviously as pleased about the intimacy as she was.

"Kal, I have an idea."

"Oh, really? What is it?"

She kissed him once more. "I'll be right back."

She got up and went to the kitchen. No more than a minute later…

"Kal."

He brought his gaze back up to meet hers. He was smiling at her, the same smile that made her go weak at the knees.

He noticed she was holding the bottle of chocolate syrup. "Yeah?"

"Get on the floor please."

He chuckled lightly before getting on the floor and getting one of the sofa pillows.

"Now lay down," she said as she walked over to him.

She kneeled above him, straddling his waist.

"I was thinking of adding another flavor to the ice cream."

Diana takes the ice cream and pours it on Clark's chest and abdomen then pours the chocolate syrup.

Leaning down to kiss his chest, she glanced up to meet his eyes before grinding her hips against his growing arousal. Clark inhaled sharply.

"Diana," he called in a deep tone.

She slowly licks the ice cream and syrup from his chest working her way down and making sure she gets every drop. She savored every moment. Clark was certainly an intriguing subject.

Diana came to a halt as she reached the hem of his boxers. She could feel and see how ready he was, the fabric tight around his hardness.

"Seems you are in much need of a release, Kal. Let me help you."

She laid a kiss at every inch exposed as she slid them off him and threw them on the sofa.

Clark sat up on his elbows watching her. She gripped the base of him, stroking slowly up and down. She leaned forward, capturing his lips with her own. She smiled she pulled away and their eyes locked.

"I really do enjoy the added Kryptonian flavor."

Before he could reply, she enveloped him between her perfect lips. Clark forced himself to keep his eyes open but he couldn't keep himself from raising his hips up to meet her.

He ran his ran through her hair. His eyes squeezed shut as the pleasure built up deep within him. It felt so good. He didn't want to stop, but he wasn't ready yet. Opening his eyes, he looked down watching her again.

He sat up abruptly, pulling Diana forward. She squealed. Surprised, she didn't even have time to anticipate his movement as he knelt and pushed her down, onto her back.

"How about an Amazonian sundae? But..." with in a second he was gone and back again holding up the can of whipped cream. "We needed one more thing."

Diana lay back, spreading her thighs as an open invitation.

Running his hands down her perfectly smooth legs, Clark traced a finger up the inside of her thigh. Diana let out a shaky breath at his touch and Clark reveled in her reaction.

Damn he was good with his hands; carefully massaging her body.

She looked up, smiling at his boyish expression as he watched her, continuing his sensual treatment.

Diana felt like she was in heaven, and she wouldn't be surprised if she was. Clark had that effect on her, as she had it on him too.

Hooking his fingers around the sides of her underwear, he slowly pulled them down her legs, leaving her completely bare beneath him.

He sat up to take her in completely. Diana blushed under his gaze, as he eyed her up and down.

"You're... you're stunning," he breathed, his gaze snapping up to lock with hers. She couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, Love," she really had no idea on how to respond to his comments. All she could ever do was thank him.

He poured the now half melted ice cream all over her, the chocolate syrup and whipped cream.

"Now let me have a taste of this gorgeous sundae," Clark said with a cheeky grin.

She almost burst out laughing at his comment. He really was hilarious at times.

He had been using his hands to tease now he replaced hands for lips and tongue; licking every drop off her. He kissed his way down from her neck and collarbone, to the rose tipped nipples. He was cupping her breasts licking, kissing, sucking to puckered firmness, making her coo softly, and arch her back.

Her moans of pleasure urged him on.

He smirked and she watched as he descended further down. Still keeping his eyes firmly locked on hers.

"Oh Kal! " her breath hitched in her throat as he lapped up the dripping ice cream running down her center. He planted a kiss on her most sensitive area. The sensation was almost too much for her, and she squirmed underneath him.

Clark continued, allowing his tongue to do most of the work. The pleasure was intense, too intense perhaps.

Clark glanced up at her euphoric expression. He winked, leaning back down and resuming his work.

She could tell he was enjoying himself. They could bounce off of each other like that, and it still wouldn't spoil the atmosphere. And if she were honest, she wouldn't have him any other way.

The pleasurable sensations were flooding her body, and she was now feeling a sense of urgency.

A warm feeling in her core warned her of what was coming. But she could never truly prepare herself. A few more seconds was all it took for the tension to finally break.

Diana threw her head back against the pillow, screaming his name in pure ecstasy. For a moment, she had no idea what was happening. It was that intense to her.

Moving back up her body, Clark softly pressed his lips to hers as she rode out the waves of the climax.

"You make the ice cream much sweeter...better..." he breathed, planting quick kisses across her cheeks as he spoke. He was obviously a bit overwhelmed by it all as well.

Diana exhaled deeply, feeling her body recover after the intense peak she had experienced.

She beckoned him with a gesture. He smiled eagerly, as they enveloped each other in their arms, kissing him passionately. Her hands busied themselves lower down his body, stroking his arousal again as they embraced. She felt him exhale sharply from the contact, his breath warm against her bare skin.

Clark began to thrust against her entrance as he gripped her legs. Diana wrapped her legs around his hips, kissing him.

Diana gasped as they became one with each other, and Clark groaned quietly. Setting up a gentle rhythm, he thrust slowly, savoring every minute of it.

Yes, this was definitely heaven.

Clark was surprised at how quickly Diana's demeanor changed, her hands flying out to grip at his shoulders, bracing herself against him.

"Kal-El, my beloved..." she breathed shakily, marveling at the sensations filling her body.

Clark smirked, gripping her waist as he continued. If that was the last thing he ever heard, he would die a happy man.

Diana began to thrust her hips against his thrusts, the two of them in sync as they continued to make love. She thanked the Gods to have him: so lucky to be able to have this kind of connection with someone.

She rolled her hips upward; he thrust forward at the same time. Soon, he felt her muscles tentatively tighten.

Her tight walls stroked his length with each lunge; her inner muscles clenching, squeezing him like a velvet glove.

Tiny, almost silent moans of delight increased in intensity as she felt the warmth of orgasm begin between her legs, radiating outward.

His lips found her neck, kissing the sensitive skin eagerly.

His hands, meanwhile, were running up and down her sides, feeling every voluptuous curve along the way.

Diana pressed her hand against his chest and pushing him onto his back.

Realizing what she was doing, Clark grinned, sweeping his hands down her sides as she hovered above him.

Straddling his hips, she positioned herself over his length.

Leaning down, she planted a flurry of kisses on his chest as she began to ease herself onto him. Clark groaned, enjoying the sensation as he watched her.

Raising back up and glancing down at him, She had no idea how someone could look so incredibly sexy. He was completely enthralled.

"Mmm...Here's a thought..." Diana started moving slowly. "You're the ice cream truck and I'm the driver."

Her pace increased now, their breathing heavy as they both moaned every other second. Clark rested his hands on her rear as Diana rested her hands on his chest.

She could feel the pressure building already. She leaned down and kissed him. He groaned against her lips, squeezing her rear. It was all so intense.

She could tell he was trying his best to hold back. The thing about Clark was that he would always make sure that she finished first. It just seemed polite in his mind. He really was a gentleman.

Diana moaned loudly as she felt the pressure coming to a head, her breathing quick and rapid.

Clark drew his feet up, forming a cradle for her rear and giving him room to push upward into her more.

Oh it was happening alright. She barely had enough time to prepare herself.

"Clark...Oh...Clark...!"

The tension broke. Diana threw her head back, screaming his name as she climaxed, completely euphoric as she raked her hands down his chest, scratching him in places. But neither of them cared. It was all too much for her, too intense. He thrust hard repeatedly into her. She cried out in ecstasy.

Clark flipped her over on her back, gently kissing the top of her head as she came back down from the high. She looked at him and could tell he wasn't far off as he continued thrusting. It amazed her that she knew him so well that she could read his expressions.

Suddenly, his pace increased. Her body was once again rocked with the waves of a mind-blowing burst of pleasure, and she found it impossible to contain herself

She dug her nails into his back.

She screamed loudly, and in the midst of it all she was thankful that, Clark sound proofed their apartment. She had a quick thought of their first time together, neighbors claiming of maybe music or the TV was too loud.

Clark's lips clamped onto hers, muffling her cries of passion as he hungrily kissed her for all she was worth.

Grunting, driving into her heat a final time, holding as if they were glued together, filling her completely.

Diana was in the throes of yet another orgasm.

"Di...ana..."

A low groan erupted from Clark's throat as his face tensed, thrusting powerfully, experiencing his own intoxicating climax. Diana rubbed his chest lovingly, kissing his cheek as he collapsed onto her, breathing heavily.

She wrapped her arms around him, stroking his hair as they both lay in the afterglow of their climaxes.

They remained in each other's arms for a few moments before Clark sat up, sliding out of her, that boyish grin Diana loved evident on his face.

Reaching for his head, she ran her hands through his messy hair, grasping it gently as she pulled him down to a passionate kiss and continued tugging at his hair which released yet another groan from his throat.

Then and only then did Clark slump to the side. He drew her into a full body hug, resuming the passionate kisses, his hand tracing her curves from shoulder to outer thigh.

"I love you," he professed.

Diana sighed deeply, snuggling into his chest. "I love you, too."

Her arms rested on his shoulders as she brought her head up to meet his gaze. Clark smiled, touching his nose to hers gently. Their breathing was coming back down to normal level.

"We made yet another mess," she said, her voice soft, breathless even as she spoke.

Clark chuckle lightly to himself, making her smile.

She felt his fingers on the tip of her chin. Their eyes locked and Diana saw something different in those swirling orbs of wondrous blue.

"It's alright. It's all a part of our fun and I enjoy making messes with you."

Slowly, he leant in and captured her lips with his own.

Diana pulled away and pressed her lips to the side of his neck.

"I'm guessing I have the honor to say I'm your favorite flavor of ice cream…" he smirked, his voice playful.

"Oh, yes for sure. But you are a rare special kind...limited edition... that only I am honored to have." she explained.

"Well I have something even more special. My Amazonian Sundae," he replied, running his fingers through her hair as he spoke.

"Do you ever turn the charm off?" she joked.

He shook his head. "With you, nope."

Diana moved on top of him and kissed him. "In that case, we can have as many servings as we want. I am yours just as you are mine."


	22. Drunk In Love

**Drunk in Love**

**Another Obvious Musical Inspiration... ;) **

Diana Prince wakes up slowly, trying to sit up. She groans feeling not quite herself. Feeling something awful she has never experience before, a slight head pain and nausea.

She realizes she is on the floor, in the hallway near her bedroom door. And not only that, but she is on top of Clark Kent. Both of them fully naked.

"Great Hera!" She gasps. She quickly gets off of him and tries to remember what happened and how they ended up like this.

Clark moves a little then opens his eyes. He first focuses on naked Diana then looks down at himself seeing he too was naked and jumps up but falls back fast on the floor.

"Clark!"

"Ow!" He winces experiencing the same head pain and nausea Diana was feeling.

He looks up seeing Diana over him with a worried look on her face. He is surprised she wasn't more worried about covering herself.

"Be careful, Kal."

"Diana...what happened? Are you alright?"

Diana just stares at him and Clark stares back both noticing the markings on each other's bodies. From bite marks and hickies to scratches and the feeling of carpet burn on Diana's back.

"I'll go get us some water."

Diana slowly stood up to go to the kitchen. Clark couldn't help but to keep staring and zeroed in on the faint hand print on her ass.

Clark shook his head. At the moment he didn't know how to feel.

Diana gasped walking in the living room. It was a mess. Sofa pillows on the floor, their clothes from last night were scattered, pictures frames, vases, even candles were toppled over and books knocked over off the shelf and coffee table.

Diana shook her head. She would deal with the mess later. She went into the kitchen, stepped over the broken dishes on the floor and got two bottles of water out the fridge and went back to Clark.

Diana sees him sitting against the left side on the wall with his head down, arms across his eyes. It's like he is trying to distract himself, not to look at her, which will cause his body to react.

"Here you go, Kal."

He looks up to see Diana handing him the bottle of water. "Thanks, Di."

She sits in front of him leaning against the right side of the wall. It is really no use of trying to cover up. In fact, they really didn't want to.

They still said nothing much, staring at each other as memories slowly starts flooding back...

* * *

LAST NIGHT

Diana Prince and Clark Kent sat at the bar of a new London night club.

"Don't you feel a bit better, Clark? Come on, we can have a little fun tonight. You deserve it."

Clark smiled. "Thanks, Diana. I guess I've forgotten how to have fun."

"Clark Kent needs a break from sitting at his computer desk. Superman needs a break from the world's chaos. If only for one night."

"Hello, I'm Demetrios. I'll be your bartender/host this evening. Anything special you two would like to drink?"

"How about you and I, try everything. See how many drinks it takes for us to feel something?"

"Until we feel drunk?"

Diana giggled. "Yeah! Just try."

Clark smirked. "There's no way that's happening but alright.

"We will have everything you have but let's start with Rossini and Dry Martini."

Demetrios smiled and nods. "Coming right up!"

Diana noticed Clark kept looking at her.

"What is it?"

"Oh...uhh...you look really beautiful."

Diana smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

Demetrios turned around and placed their drinks in front of them. "Here you go."

Clark and Diana glanced at each other before taking a sip of their drink.

Diana and Clark laughed as the drinks kept coming.

After the first few rounds, Diana got up and took Clark's hand. "Dance with me."

"I'll watch you for a moment."

Diana smiled. "I'll get you on this dance floor before the night is up."

Clark took a shot of his drink and leaned back against the bar watching Diana.

Demetrios smirked wiping the counter. "She's a beautiful woman. Seems like you have cold feet. First date?"

Clark frowned. "Oh nah, Diana and I are just friends."

"Sure about that? I mean I'm no cupid, but the way you two look at each other. Friends with benefits?"

Clark sighed. "No, man, just friends like I said."

Demetrios shrugged. "All I'm saying is that, I think you got a chance. You should take it."

Before Clark could respond Diana came back for more drinks.

"More rounds. I've got Manhattan cocktails, Aperol, Cosmos, and last but not least Absinthe."

"What's that?" Clark questioned.

"Ahhh... it is an enchanted drink... Absinthe! There are fairy tales about a lady, a little fairy, who lives in the bottle. People say she can make you see things, wonderful things. It is bitter at the beginning, just like life but when something sweet is added the taste is amazing."

Clark glanced at Diana and gave a slight smile.

Diana took a shot and went back to the dance floor. Clark turned watching her. He took a big gulp of his drink. Suddenly, he felt funny. He looked at his glass then set it down.

"Refill?" Demetrios asked.

"No, I'm good."

He couldn't help but to stare at Diana. He had this sudden urge, need and want for Diana. Maybe the drinks were getting to him.

Clark had been watching her for most of the night but the way he was looking at her now made Diana feel different.

Diana had always had this attraction to Clark. She knew the attraction was mutual but neither acted upon it. Right now, she could feel how much he wanted her and she wanted him.

And it was really turning her on.

Clark was mesmerized by Diana's figure. Perfect curves. He was mentally undressing her. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes but couldn't get the image out of his mind.

He couldn't take it anymore. He went over to her wrapping his arms around waist. She still moved her hips to the beat of the music. She breathed slowly and smirked.

As she turned to him, he held her hips still. They were so close to each other; they might have exploded from the tension they felt.

Clark leaned in and captured her lips, ever so softly. Diana tensed up then relaxed into it. Just as she was going to pull back, he pulled her back into another kiss, this time deep and passionate. Clark bit her bottom lip to have access and without thought, she let him. Grasping each other, they started to kiss harder; not controlling what their emotions wanted them to do. Then they pulled away. It seemed like everyone was gone and it was just them.

"We should go," Diana said.

Demetrios watched them leave with a sly grin. "Two lovers trying to restrain themselves. Can't have that. The night is too young. Life is too precious to waste. Let the passion and lust be released."

Demetrios stepped out to the back alley. He reaches into his pocket and takes out a flute. "Let's have a look." He plays a tune then disappears.

Half in a daze, Diana and Clark were already going inside her condominium building.

Demetrios appears floating high in the sky. He chuckles seeing them. "My, my, my...are they in such a rush. I, Pan, think I've done a good deed."

He disappears.

* * *

Everything started to become vague.

Entering Diana's condo, Clark closed the door quickly locking it.

Every hidden feeling was coming out. They were making it perfectly clear.

At this point, they were more turned on than ever before. Slowly, Clark began running his tongue between her breasts that were still trapped in her bra. Practically ripping each other's clothes off, they were completely naked in a matter of seconds.

Clark pushed Diana against the door, lifting her up and Diana wrapped her legs around his waist. He kisses down her neck as he eases into her. She gasped then moaned and leans her head back.

He rammed into her making Diana arch her back, moaning louder. He pulls her off the door and pinned her against the corner wall and the side of her bookshelf.

Diana sunk further down on him, as she steadily slides down the shelf. Clark held her up by her ass. She leans over and hungrily attacks his lips.

Diana tightened her grip around his neck as his thrusts becoming harder, making her hit the shelf and books fall over.

Moving away from the shelf, they ended up in the kitchen. Pushing the dish rack out of the way, Clark sits Diana down on the granite counter and continues his thrusting. They didn't even realize or much less care about the now broken dishes that fell from the rack to the floor.

When the pleasure seems overwhelming, Diana wrapped her legs around his waist tighter, bringing him deeper. Clark leans down, kissing her collar bone, making love marks.

As Clark comes to a slow pace, Diana sits up and pushes him and Clark removes himself. Diana quickly hops off the counter. She wraps her arms around his neck, yanking him back to her in a passionate kiss.

Not breaking their kiss, Clark walked backwards back into the living room. Diana pulled away and smirked. She pushed him down on the sofa.

Clark grabbed her ass and yanked her to sit on top of his awaiting length. Diana held the arm of the sofa with her left hand and put her right hand against the wall for leverage. Clark leaned back as Diana goes at a slow pace, driving him crazy. But soon sped up, realizing she was driving herself crazy too.

Diana thrust against his body. Clark watched her, his eyes following her movements. When she saw his eyes gaze at their connection, she felt his entire body tense.

He gripped her hips, bringing her back down faster and rougher. When she reached a pace he's happy with, Clark ran his hands from her sides back to her hips, touching everything in between.

Soon Diana's passionate moans turned into climatic screams, and her body wracked with climax after climax. She digs her nails into the skin of his back. She can feel his grip loosen as he observes her orgasm. Once she caught her breath, Diana starts moving again. He wrapped his hands securely around her waist, altering her rhythm, by speeding it up again.

With her walls tightening around him, she gasped as Clark slaps her ass bringing her to the edge of another orgasm.

Clark makes her lean forward and grip her hips tighter, gaining complete control of her thrusting. She moaned louder as he hit a special spot over and over.

Her body reacts to the intense rush he was giving her. Clark increases his pace, making her scream. As she was trying to maintain her breathing, he rammed into her harder and deeper, making it difficult.

He kneels down to the floor laying her gently on her back. She lifted her legs up higher as he went deeper and he continues his faster thrusts.

Diana bites his shoulder to muffle her screams. She could feel herself close to the edge again.

Diana cried out in pleasure. A flood of sensations ran through her body as she arched her back.

They've reached their ultimate high. Clark thrusts were so much faster, deeper, harder, they moved up to the hallway. They were burning with heat, passion and lust. She bit down on the side of his neck as she was wracked with a mind shattering orgasm.

Moments after she cried out his name for what seemed like the millionth time, Clark's body shudders as he reached his peak. He kissed her passionately, releasing inside of her. Diana moaned in his mouth.

Clark rolled on his back and Diana lay on top of him. They both fell asleep instantly.

* * *

"Diana, last night..."

"Was very interesting."

"We actually got drunk." Clark couldn't help but chuckle making Diana smile. "It was one of the Gods meddling again."

"I'm sure."

"Was it Eros?"

"No, I don't think so. He wouldn't do such a thing, though I'll have a word with him."

Awkward silence.

"Which drink was it, you think?"

"We had too many to pinpoint."

"Right. Maybe all of them had something in them or maybe it was that last one." Clark sighs. "We should really put some clothes on now."

He stands up and helps Diana up. They walk into the living room. Clark is stunned seeing the mess they created.

"Sorry. I'll help get this all clean."

Clark finds and slips on his boxers. He hands Diana his shirt. "You can put this on for now. There are still a few buttons."

Diana smiles shyly. "Thank you."

Clark was in awe. She even looks beautifully and sexy in his shirt.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Clark asks.

"Yes..." Diana glances at him. "But I don't remember how we got here and able to even open the door. Everything else is very...vivid."

Clark nervously rubs the back of his head not knowing what else to say. He goes into the kitchen and sees the broken dishes on the floor.

"I'll replace all of this."

Diana looks up at him and smiles. "Don't worry about it, Kal."

After cleaning up, Clark puts on the rest of his clothes. Diana went into her room to get her robe. She takes off his shirt and gives it to him.

"Thanks..."

Clark watches her as she put her robe on and ties it. When Diana looks up at him, he quickly turns his head and clears his throat.

"I'll uhh...I'll let myself out."

Clark didn't know what to do next. He was quite hesitant but quickly kisses Diana's cheek and heads toward the door.

"Kal, wait..." Diana takes his hand.

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to be in a hurry to leave if you don't want to."

"Diana, I don't want things to seem awkward between us. If you need time, we can talk about this later."

"I want you to stay."

"Really, Di?"

"Kal, I don't want to wait to talk about this."

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way."

"But it did."

"Diana, I respect you too much. I feel like I over stepped boundaries."

"We were both under the influence but you didn't do anything I didn't want you to or didn't want myself."

Clark frowns bewildered. "What do you mean?"

"There's no denying, we did and might have said, what we've always wanted last night."

"But it should've been when we decided on our own."

"And we probably would've kept it to ourselves longer."

"I don't know. Maybe we wouldn't have."

"Clark, be honest."

He sighs. "Ok...maybe we would've. But that's because like I said, I have too much respect for you. I don't want things to be awkward between us. If you don't feel the same as I do, I'm fine with that but I just don't want to lose my best friend."

"How do you really feel about me, Kal?"

He stares at her for a moment. "I'm very much attracted to you. I care about you so much. I love you. I've...I've fallen in love with you, Diana. And I wish we could be more."

"Have I not made it obvious enough, that I feel the same? If I felt any differently, I wouldn't have told you to stay." She reaches up and kisses him softly.

Clark caresses her cheek with his right hand then wraps his left arm around her waist, pulling her closer and leans in for a kiss. Diana cups his face with both hands and deepens the kiss.

Diana then runs her hands down his chest to his pants unbuckling them. She pulls away from the kiss and smiles.

She leads him to her bedroom. As Diana goes into the bathroom to turn the shower on, Clark gets back undressed. He went to the bathroom and gets in the shower with her.

Diana sighs feeling his hands start roaming her body. "This feels nice."

"After last night's whirlwind, we can take it slow this time."

Diana turns around and smiles. She wraps her arms around his neck.

"Doesn't matter how fast or slow we go, I just want you to make love to me," she said as she kisses him passionately.

Outside, relaxing high in the sky, Pan continues to play his flute. "Well, isn't that sweet. While I expected another round of intense entertainment, this'll do. I should treat myself to a drink..." Pan pondered for a moment. "Better yet, maybe I should take the mantle of cupid...I mean Eros." He smirks. "Seems I'm doing a better job and clearly making it even more worthwhile!"


End file.
